Novelización de Avatar
by calhan49
Summary: El título lo dice todo El título lo dice todo. Aviso, hay un par de giros argumentales y personajes que me he sacado de la manga. Todo pertenece, sin embargo, a Michael Dante DiMartino y a Brian Konietzco. Excepto: Iluq, Ilasiaq, Innisak, Taknik, Tanana, Qalik, Anori, Malik, Miki, Huo y Huang.
1. Katara

I

KATARA

Más allá de la Bahía y de las Nueve Tribus, más allá de la estéril y desértica tundra y de las desnudas y altísimas sierras cubiertas de gruesa nieve virgen, hay un lago. Los sabios dicen que es el lago de agua dulce más antiguo del mundo y que en su interior atesora, helada desde hace miles de años, el agua más limpia y pura de todo el Polo. Dicen que antes de que nuestros antepasados llegaran a esta tierra, antes de que nuestro pueblo aprendiera el Dominio y antes incluso de que el primer Avatar pisara el mundo, ese lago ya estaba allí. Está congelado nueve meses al año y entre el segundo y el tercer mes de invierno, sucede una cosa extraordinaria y mágica: el hielo se vuelve azul. Azul como el cielo, como la aurora austral en las noches del polo, como los ojos de mi pueblo. Es un azul vivo, intenso… hermoso. Es el Lago del Hielo Azul. Y en su orilla se encuentra la Aldea de los Maestros Hielo, dónde los maestros más habilidosos de las nueve tribus se encargaban de extraer el hielo del lago. Con él, los Maestros hacían las monedas de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, hacían vasijas, esculturas… Cuando llega el verano, y durante tres meses la superficie del lago se derrite, se puede observar, muy al fondo y a través del agua, una gran bola de hielo, el corazón del lago, el refugio irreductible del invierno. Los sabios cuentan que allí se encuentra la morada de Akkua, el espíritu del lago, protector de todos los que se encuentran en el Polo Sur.

Una vez al año, cuando el lago se vuelve azul, las nueve tribus se reúnen en la Aldea de los Maestros Hielo, un territorio neutral, sagrado, amigo. Allí extraían los maestros el hielo azul, en presencia de toda la tribu. Por la noche, se comía, se bailaba y se cantaban canciones. La última vez que acudí al Ritual de la Extracción tenía nueve años, mi hermano diez y mi tribu contaba con el triple de miembros. Al llegar allí, me fijé cómo los maestros agitaban los brazos, volteaban la cabeza y esgrimían la fuerza del elemento como si de una parte de sus cuerpos se tratase, con calma, seguridad e incluso diversión. Del lago apareció una cascada de brillante hielo azul, que fue depositada en los grandes contenedores. Yo estaba destinada a ser uno de ellos. Era (soy) una de las pocas personas que aún quedaban con el don del dominio, aparte de Arala, mi maestra y el maestro hielo de mi tribu, del cual nunca supe su nombre. Entre mi madre y mi hermano, sentada en nuestra alfombra, erigida y maravillada, vi como los maestros resquebrajaban el hielo con movimientos simples y elegantes y como pequeñas gotitas azules se quedaban suspendidas en el cielo, reflejando los destellos del sol. Era el espectáculo más bello del mundo.

Entonces se inauguraba la temporada de navegación. El hielo azul, se ve que es un bien muy preciado en las tierras nórdicas, porque siempre venían multitud de comerciantes con sus barcos para conseguir un poco del preciado material. Para ello, iban haciendo escala en cada una de las nueve tribus, antes de adentrarse en el Polo y volver con unas cuantas monedas de hielo azul. Yo formo parte de la sexta tribu, es la más septentrional y está un tanto alejada de las otras. Los mercaderes que venían nos contaban historias del reino de la Tierra, de Ba Sing Se y de Ciudad Ígnea, de los templos del aire… Miles de maravillas que anhelaban ser descubiertas más allá del mar. Siempre realizábamos intercambios con los mercaderes, vendíamos pieles, comida y ellos nos daban madera, piedra y a veces, víveres de lo más extraño: pimienta roja, tomillo, carne de ciervo… esos sabores que ahora encuentro tan lejanos vuelven a mi mente cada día, haciéndome recordar el esplendoroso pasado que una vez llegamos a tener.

Hace cien años, el Señor del Fuego Sozin, empezó una terrible guerra contra las demás naciones, una guerra cruel y sin sentido, con el deseo de apoderarse del mundo entero. Durante cien años, mi gente ha vivido temiendo la Nieve Negra, el humo que sale de los barcos de la Armada del Fuego. Venían, saqueaban y se llevaban a los Maestros del Agua, quién sabe dónde. Siempre he tenido miedo de Naufragio, el gran buque de la Armada que aún está escorado en un glaciar, símbolo de la invasión. A los niños nos tienen prohibido ir allí, los mayores le tienen miedo. La insignia de la Nación del Fuego aun está izada orgullosa en el mástil, nadie se ha atrevido a bajarla.

Hoy la guerra aun no ha acabado. Cuándo, a los diez años, los soldados del fuego vinieron a nuestra aldea, mataron a mucha gente, incluida mi madre. Saquearon y destrozaron todo. Echaron por tierra las provisiones, pisotearon las medicinas y derritieron el hielo del muro con su fuego destructor. Al final, todo lo que quedó fueron cenizas. Y lo que vino después no fue mucho mejor. Los niños morían de hambre, los adultos enfermaban y muchas familias huían a la tundra, a vivir de granjas de pingüinos, con miedo al mar y a lo que pudiera venir. Los mercaderes dejaron de venir y perdimos el contacto con la tribu hermana del norte. Con las otras ocho tribus… bien, decidimos empezar a espabilarnos por nuestra cuenta. Todo lo que conocía se desmoronaba delante de mis ojos. Mi padre y el resto de hombres que quedaban en la tribu marcharon para ayudar en la guerra. Sólo quedamos unas cuántas mujeres, sus hijos y los ancianos, incluida la Gran-Gran, mi abuela y chamana de la tribu. La Aldea de los Maestros Hielo está vacía y ya no nos reunimos cada año. Estuvimos rezando día y noche a Akkua para que nos ayudara, pero hizo oídos sordos a nuestras plegarias. Reconstruimos el poblado lo mejor que supimos. Ahora sólo hay un iglú y varias tiendas de pieles lo acompañan. Hay un ridículo muro que las rodea y una ridícula torre de defensa con la bandera de la Tribu del Agua en su extremo. Cada día, oteamos con miedo el horizonte, temiendo ver a la Nieve Negra asomar su augurio de muerte.

Pero yo aun tengo esperanza. La Gran-Gran siempre me contaba, cuándo me despertaba llorando en medio de la noche, con alguna pesadilla infantil de un soldado del fuego en la cabeza, la historia del Avatar. Él es la reencarnación del espíritu del mundo, el que se encarga de mantener un equilibrio entre las naciones. Sigue un ciclo: agua, tierra, fuego, aire. El último avatar debía de ser un maestro aire. Pero al inicio de la guerra, Sozin decidió exterminar a toda la raza de los nómadas del aire, para evitar la próxima reencarnación, y así romper el ciclo. Mi abuela me dice siempre que siente en los huesos que el Avatar está vivo, en algún sitio, escondido, esperando el momento idóneo para aparecer. Y yo creo en ella. ¿Qué más nos queda, excepto la esperanza?

Estoy en una de las pocas canoas que nos quedan, de madera de aveto, bendecida con los símbolos de la luna y el océano. Noto a Sokka a mi lado. Su respiración es pausada, pero noto sus músculos en tensión. Muy lentamente, levanta la lanza de colmillo de morsa, dispuesto a asestar un golpe mortal al desventurado pez que habrá visto. Estamos en la Bahía, a un día de camino de la aldea, intentando pescar. El invierno se nos echa encima y los víveres ya empiezan a escasear. Apenas quedan bayas ni raíces de arbusto ártico, y las flores de escarcha son cada día más difíciles de encontrar. Pero hay algo positivo. En esta época, tenemos las llamadas noches blancas. Apenas tenemos cinco o seis horas sin luz. Sokka y yo nos hemos levantado bien temprano para aprovechar al máximo el día. Él ha remoloneado y se ha quejado ante la opción de aceptar a una mujer en la expedición, aunque esa mujer sea la que le lava y cose la ropa y la que le limpia el hogar y le prepara la comida. A veces es tan des considerablemente machista que me dan ganas de plasmarle una bofetada en su rostro. Le miro.

Sokka apenas tiene un año más que yo, aun así, siempre ha mostrado un complejo de hermano mayor insufrible y sabelotodo. Aunque sé que en el fondo es un buen chico y sobretodo, se que tiene miedo. Lo oculta a través de comentarios sarcásticos pero los dos lo sabemos. Pero lo que más le turba es su condición de _cheyek_, de niño. A la edad de catorce años, todos los chicos pasan por el ritual glacial. Deben esquivar los icebergs desde sus barcos y, cuando lo consiguen, pasan a ser _kwekpo_, hombres. Además, se pone en su frente alguno de los símbolos sagrados de mi pueblo según cómo haya ido la prueba: la marca del valor, de la confianza, de la libertad… Mi hermano aún no ha realizado ese ritual, pues los hombres se fueron a luchar a la guerra cuando él aun era muy pequeño, pero se toma su supuesta condición de "jefe tribal" de forma muy seria: caza, reconstruye el muro de nieve e intenta enseñar a los niños del poblado las técnicas básicas de lucha. A veces, se va sólo por la banquisa a practicar con su boomerang, su posesión más preciada, regalo de nuestro padre. Ahora observo que ha crecido varios centímetros el pasado otoño y las mangas del abrigo de piel de foca le caen pequeñas.

Dejo de preocuparme por el estado de la indumentaria de Sokka, que ni a él mismo le importa, y me centro en buscar alguna presa que llevarse a la boca esta noche. Estamos en el más absoluto silencio, roto únicamente por el roce de la canoa con el agua y nuestras respiraciones pausadas. Nos encontramos rodeados de icebergs gigantescos y bloques de hielo que flotan a la deriva. De repente, veo un pez. Por sus aletas moradas, distingo una carpa de mar. Qué raro. La carpa abandona el mar en invierno para buscar aguas más cálidas. ¿Cómo cazarla? De repente, tengo una idea. El Dominio.

Nací con el don de dominar el agua nada más nacer. La Gran-Gran me ha contado la historia innumerables veces, nunca se cansa de repetir cuando dimos nuestros primeros pasos, nuestro primer diente y demás cosas que sólo recuerdan tan bien las abuelas.

Nací, cómo la mayoría de Maestros Agua, en lo más profundo del invierno, cuando el sol apenas se deja ver a través de las nubes durante un par de minutos. Nada más abrir los ojos, Arala, la maestra del agua que asistía el parto a mi madre, le comunicó:

Kya, tu hija ha nacido con el Don –dijo mientras me lavaba, me vestía y me tendía en el regazo de mi madre-

¿El… el Don? –pregunto desconcertada Kya- Pero no ha habido maestros del agua en mi familia por generaciones y…

Tui no contempla sandeces como los antepasados a la hora de otorgar el Don –replicó con dureza Arala-. Tu hija ha sido bendecida con la más alta distinción entre nuestra gente. Está destinada a servir con fidelidad a su tribu y a convertirse, algún día, Tui mediante, en una Maestra del Hielo.

Maestra… -murmuró mi madre observándome-

Dejaron entrar a mi padre, Hakkoda, que llevaba en brazos a Sokka. La abuela dice que siempre recordará la cara que puso cuando me vio. También murmuró "Maestra…" como mi madre y me cogió en brazos maravillado.

Así, a los seis años, como marca la tradición, empecé mi aprendizaje del Dominio con Arala, pero la Nieve Negra me impidió seguir con las lecciones adecuadamente. Arala murió y, desde entonces, practico sola el Dominio e intento aprender por mi cuenta los movimientos, pero son terriblemente difíciles.

Nadie sabe como los maestros distinguen a los que tienen el Don. Los únicos maestros que he visto han sido Arala y el Maestro Hielo de mi tribu y no vi nada excepcional en ellos. Supongo que debo tener más avanzado mi Dominio para poder ver ese tipo de cosas.

En la canoa empiezo a respirar hondo, repetidamente, hasta que mi cuerpo y mi mente se relajan. Miro el agua, la siento. Observo su constante cambio, las corrientes, las olas, las mareas. Agua. Dádiva de vida. Pero, de repente, una oleada de aire frío azota mi rostro sin piedad y toda concentración desaparece. Tengo un escalofrío y me arrebujo aún más en mi abrigo de piel. El temblor debe de haber sido grande, porque la madera lo ha retransmitido y ha llegado a mi hermano, que dice:

Ya sé que ir de caza te entusiasma muchísimo, pero deberías contener los nervios si no quieres asustar a las presas. –me mira por encima del hombro y esboza una sonrisa burlona- ¿Tienes frío?

No, estoy bien, gracias –respondo secamente.

Intenta estar calladita, anda Katara –me guiña el ojo y me da la espalda, al acecho de pescado-

Vuelvo a dirigir la vista a la carpa, que parece un poco ida, ya que nos está siguiendo. Ya deberían saber que cuando se acerca una canoa deben huir. Vuelvo a respirar hondo, concentrándome en el agua que hay alrededor de la carpa. Me levanto con cuidado, para que siga flotando la canoa y empiezo a realizar los movimientos gráciles y sencillos que Arala me enseñó. "Siente el agua, deja que fluya cerca de ti, que te acaricie, te mime". Sus palabras me vienen a la mente, así como su voz dura y hosca. Lenta, muy lentamente, consigo levantar una bola de agua del mar, con la carpa dentro, al parecer sin tener ni idea de lo que está pasando. Podría estarse quietecita, su constante movimiento me impide concentrarme lo suficiente. Pero la bola sigue delante de mí. No se ha desintegrado, como sucede siempre que practico este movimiento. Eso me da una alegría y, sin perder el Dominio, grito a mi hermano:

¡Sokka! ¡Sokka! ¡Sokka mira… lo he conseguido! –le digo emocionada-

Katara por Tui, ¡cállate! –mi hermano se levanta de golpe, aunque no del todo para ver mi bola de agua, visiblemente enfadado- ¡Has espantado a todo un banco de peces! De verdad Katara…

¡Pero Sokka, tengo uno! –le interrumpo-

Ya no. Los gritos y el balanceo de la canoa provocado por el berrinche de Sokka han hecho que la carpa escape de su prisión de agua y que yo pierda el control sobre la bola. Finalmente, la bola se estrella contra Sokka, mojándolo por completo.

¡Porqué siempre que haces tu magia rara tengo que acabar mojado! –me chilla-

¡Sabes perfectamente que no es magia! –le contraataco- ¡Y sabes perfectamente que odio que digas eso! El dominio del agua…

Es un arte antiguo que blablablá nuestro pueblo blablablá los espíritus Tui y La… ya lo sé Katara –pone los ojos en blanco, ahora más tranquilo- El agua estaba helada. –Tirita-

¿Quieres la manta? –se la acerco y la coge enfurruñado-

Si yo ya sabía que traerte aquí conmigo sólo iba a dar problemas. Que esperar de una mujer…

Oh no hermanito. Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

- ¡SOKKA! ¡Eres un machista! –De verdad que a veces me saca de mis casillas-¡Cómo te atreves a decir siquiera que soy inútil simplemente por ser una chica! ¿Quién te lava la ropa? ¿Quién te hace la cama cada día para que don jefe pueda irse a jugar con su boomerang? ¿Quién…? –De repente, se encoje contra el suelo de la canoa, al parecer aterrado y murmura "Katara para por favor…" pero eso sólo me da más cuerda- ¿Qué pare? ¿QUÉ PARE? Desde que se murió mamá que yo me he encargado de todo. No te ha faltado nada nunca. ¿Y cómo me lo AGRADECES? Eres un… un… -chillo de frustración, las palabras no me vienen a la cabeza, tengo un bloqueo mental y todo por culpa de Sokka-

- ¡Perdón Katara!... Katara…¡Katara el iceberg! –Dice señalando algo detrás de mí-

Callando, me giro y descubro que con mi ira he hecho Dominio del Agua sin darme cuenta, y he resquebrajado la parte superior del iceberg. Ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo de añadir nada más, el iceberg se rompe y sale a flote todo el bloque de hielo, formando una gigantesca ola que tumba la canoa, a nosotros y a cualquier posibilidad de comer algo esta noche.

El agua azota sin piedad mi piel. Se cuela a través del abrigo y se instala en mi cuerpo. A duras penas, y ayudada por Sokka, consigo llegar hasta el iceberg que acaba de emerger.

Muy bien Katara, felicidades –se ríe Sokka mientras se sube al iceberg- Nos acabas de condenar a una muerte lenta y horrible por hipotermia. Te podrían dar una medalla y todo…

Desconecto de lo que dice, que seguramente no tiene lógica, y me concentro en cómo salir de aquí. La canoa se gobierna sola, y la veo a lo lejos, perdiéndose entre el hielo. Me giro y miro al iceberg. Es extrañamente hermoso. Tiene una forma completamente redonda y desprende una suave luz azul. Siento algo en su interior… Parece una sombra muy grande… negra… por Tui, ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?

Sokka calla un momento, hazme el favor –interrumpo su perorata pesimista- Creo que ahí dentro hay alguien.

Oh, ¿de verdad? ¡Absolutamente maravilloso! ¿Qué más puede estropearme la expedición?

Me sigue hasta la pared de hielo y pegamos las narices para intentar ver algo. El problema de la canoa ha quedado en segundo plano. Es una forma pequeña y delgada… ¿Un niño? La luz azul proviene de una flecha que parece estar tatuada en su frente. Está en posición de meditación, con lo dos puños juntos. Las flechas de sus manos también brillan. Parece estar bien, parece vivo.

Sokka… –susurro- creo que es un niño.

Tienes razón –dice él en el mismo tono de voz- ¿Crees que está vivo?

No lo sé –respondo oteando el interior del iceberg-

Pasan unos instantes, en el que los dos no sabemos qué hacer. Entonces Sokka me coge de la mano y me dice:

Katara, vámonos de aquí. Esto no me gusta.

¡Estás loco! –digo airada- ¡Ese niño necesita ayuda!

Katara, ya no podemos hacer nada por él, a saber cuánto tiempo lleva… ¡EH!

Sin pensármelo dos veces, le agarro el sable que prende de su espalda, y empiezo a aporrear la gruesa pared de hielo. Una y otra vez, noto como se van haciendo fisuras en el hielo. Y de repente, sin previo aviso, las fisuras se extienden por el iceberg y explota soltando una gran cantidad de viento. Es un aire hermético, extraño, que huele a algo antiguo y desconocido. Grito de miedo y suelto el sable, que cae a la nieve sin contemplación. Sokka me lanza al suelo y me cubre con su cuerpo gritando "¡Inconsciente!". Un haz de luz azul sale del destrozado iceberg y llega a parar al cielo, iluminándolo todo durante un momento. Pasado el estruendo, veo como un cuerpo de color naranja cae débilmente delante de mí. Me desenvuelvo del abrazo de oso de mi hermano y me acerco al niño. Es bajito y delgado, tiene un rostro alegre y, por extraño que parezca, tranquilo. Le sostengo al cabeza entre mis manos. Tiene una flecha azul en medio de su cabeza afeitada. Un Maestro del Aire. Oh, Tui, el Avatar.


	2. Aang

II

AANG

_Huir es egoísta, huir es cobarde, huir es imperdonable._ El silencio me acompaña. La tranquilidad. La serenidad. Nada me puede perturbar. No sé dónde estoy y tampoco me importa. Tampoco puedo saber quién soy exactamente. Hay un montón de imágenes difusas en mi cabeza, que no para de dar vueltas. El silencio se rompe. ¿Qué ha podido pasar? Oigo ruido, mucho ruido y movimiento a mí alrededor. De repente, noto la fuerza y la libertad del aire envolviéndome. Respiro automáticamente. Está frío. Sin saber aún cómo, noto cómo mi cuerpo cede a la gravedad (por algún motivo eso me resulta vergonzoso) y acabo chocándome contra una superficie fría, húmeda y dura.

De repente, terribles espasmos empiezan a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Tengo tanto frío que creo que la piel se me está quemando. Oigo un ruidito molesto "crick, crick," hasta que me doy cuenta que son mis dientes castañeando. Intento mover los brazos y las piernas, pero es cómo si intentara mover dos trozos de hielo enganchados a mi cuerpo. Empiezo a respirar con dificultad y a preocuparme. No entiendo nada. Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos. ¿En qué lugar horrible debo estar?

Unas manos me cogen la cabeza y me intentan incorporar. Son suaves, cálidas y delicadas. Mi miedo desaparece de inmediato. Esas manos me empiezan a acariciar la cara, me siguen las líneas de la nariz, las orejas y los pómulos. Poco a poco, y con dificultad, empiezo a abrir los ojos.

Por todos los espíritus, lo que primero veo en mí despertar son dos grandísimos ojos azules. Todo a su alrededor es oscuro y desconocido y me da miedo. Pero esos dos ojos son cómo oasis de calma en medio del caos. Los miro fijamente. Son de color azul oscuro, cómo el mar al mediodía o cómo la luna reflejada en un lago. Me doy cuenta de que esos ojos me están mirando. Me lanzan una mirada dulce y cálida, que llega a mi mente cómo un bálsamo reparador. Lentamente, alcanzo a entrever su rostro. Tiene la tez muy morena, la nariz fina y recta y se protege del frío con una gruesa capucha. Sin embargo, mantiene las cejas en un rictus de preocupación. Intento decirle algo, darle las gracias, pero de mi boca sólo salen sonidos ininteligibles. Rápidamente, veo cómo ella desaparece de mi campo de visión y oigo voces difusas:

Sokka, está en fase de hipotermia leve. Deprisa, dame tu abrigo…

Momentos después, la chica vuelve a aparecer. Lleva dos gruesas mantas color azul claro en su brazo. Con un amplio movimiento, me envuelve en ellas. Después, me empieza a frotar la cara con sus manos para vencer a los escalofríos y me abraza. Sin pensarlo, entierro mi cabeza en su pecho, notando cómo el calor vuelve a mí. La sangre vuelve a correr, el cerebro vuelve a funcionar, el corazón a latir. Cuándo mi respiración se normaliza, ella se deshace del abrazo y me observa. De repente, todas las sensaciones humanas vuelven a mí. Empiezo a tener hambre, a estar cansado… Pero lo que más noto es la sed. Así que lo primero que intento decir es:

A… aggg... uaaah… -tengo la garganta muy seca, y mi lengua sólo es un trozo de carne pastosa que se mueve por mi boca sin ningún control.

¡Sokka! –dice con alarma la chica- ¡Parece que intenta decirnos algo!

A mi campo de visión aparece un chico parecido a ella. También tiene los ojos azules, pero tiene los pómulos más marcados. Lleva una ridícula coletilla atada a la cabeza y ropa azul. Pero también parece preocupado. Se pone de cuclillas y me mira:

Si, dinos, ¿Qué quieres? –intento desesperadamente formar una palabra y obligo a todas y cada una de mis acartonadas cuerdas vocales a trabajar-

Agua. –gracias al cielo, lo he conseguido.

¡Katara, rápido! El niño quiere agua.

Aun estoy algo confuso, pero puedo ver a la chica acercarse al borde de dondequiera que estemos (una gran y difusa isla de color blanco) y sacar un delgado chorro transparente de una cantimplora. Vaya, ¡una maestra del agua! Se acerca a mí y, poco a poco, me va dando pequeños sorbos. Una auténtica bendición para mi cuerpo.

Una vez veo saciada mi sed, inconscientemente hago un látigo de aire para ayudar a levantarme, con lo que consigo que las caras de los chicos se conviertan en muecas de desconcierto. Ella se acerca a mí, aún preocupada, y me intenta sujetar.

Estoy bien, gracias. –son las primeras palabras que salen de mi boca, al fin

¿De verdad? –me pregunta ella.

Completamente –esbozo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. También ella sonríe, y nos quedamos así, como un par de pasmarotes, hasta que la cabeza del chico aparece sobre el hombro de ella.

Bueno, esto es muy bonito, de verdad, pero, ¿nos podrías aclarar quién demonios eres? –el chico parece intrigado y me lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

Me llamo Aang –respondo y hago una pequeña inclinación, a modo de saludo-

Es un placer –ella también se inclina y me ofrece una mano- Yo me llamo Katara y éste de aquí –señala al chico de la coleta- es mi hermano Sokka.

Katara. Saboreo la palabra en mis labios. _Katara._ Es hermoso. Suena cómo finas pinceladas de un calígrafo, que pinta seguro sus trazos en el papel. Ka-ta-ra. Le estrecho la mano y me dispongo a observar a mí alrededor. Si que estoy en una isla, pero es de hielo y bastante pequeña. Me pregunto cómo habrán llegado esos dos aquí. No veo ninguna embarcación a la vista. ¿Vivirán aquí? No lo creo. Parece que estoy en la costa. A nuestro alrededor hay grandes bloques de hielo, que van flotando a la deriva. Debo de estar en el Polo Sur, seguramente, cerca del territorio de la Tribu del Agua. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? He de volver, en el templo deben de estar preocupados por mí.

Bueno… -me giro hacia Katara, que parece un tanto incómoda, junto a su hermano- ¿Qué hacías metido en el iceberg?

¿Iceberg? ¿Qué es un iceberg?

¿No recuerdas nada? –niego con la cabeza- Bueno, te hemos encontrado dentro de una gran bola de hielo, justo detrás de ti.

¿Bola? –digo interesado mientras me giro.

Si. Detrás de mí, se pueden apreciar los restos de lo que antiguamente fue una gran bola de hielo. Y, de repente, miles de imágenes y recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Colores, sabores, sensaciones… Me siento débil durante un segundo, por la abrumadora cantidad de recuerdos. Entonces, mi crimen me viene a la cabeza. Escapar. ¿Por qué? Porque soy el Avatar.

¿Eres un maestro del aire? –me pregunta Katara-

Así es –respondo.

¡Vaya! ¡Creí que se habían extinguido! –dice Sokka, que me mira con admiración.

¿Extinguido? ¿Qué tontería es ésa? –protesto, airado- Y vosotros, ¿sois de la Tribu del Agua? –pregunto distraídamente-

Sí –contesta Katara-

Todos los recuerdos me vienen a la mente. El Templo, el monje Gyatso, la huida, la tormenta, Appa… ¡Appa! Me giro en todas direcciones pero no lo veo. Y no sería difícil ver a un bisonte volador de nueve toneladas, a no ser que estés ciego. Empiezo a mirar hacia todas las direcciones alarmado, llamándolo sin cesar.

¿Quién es ese tal Appa? –me pregunta Katara

Es mi bisonte volador.–los dos se miran extrañados-

Por supuesto y está es Katara, mi hermana voladora –Sokka señala a Katara, que frunce el ceño-

Entonces, un rugido ensordecedor rompe el silencio del Polo. Viene de dentro de lo que queda de iceberg. Rápidamente, salto a su interior, y ahí está. Grito de alivio.

¡Appa! –le saludo abrazándolo. A cambio, él me da un lengüetazo- ¿Me has echado de menos, chico?

Miro a los hermanos de la Tribu del Agua. Tienen una cara de estupefacción épica. Supongo que no están acostumbrados a ver bisontes voladores. Y es que Appa es una criatura poderosa. Tiene un cuerpo enorme de seis patas, que utiliza para planear. La cabeza, es grande y un poco achatada, con los gigantescos ojos a ambos lados y el morro un poco inclinado hacia delante con dos grandes cuernos negros saliendo de ella. Pero lo más impresionante es su cola. Es como una gran pala que utiliza para alzar el vuelo, es casi la mitad de grande que todo su cuerpo. Su pelaje es blanco, con una flecha color naranja apagado en el cráneo, que llega hasta el extremo de su cola. Appa tampoco se acostumbra a este frío y emite un sonoro estornudo que casi vuelca el iceberg.

¡Ah! ¡Comida al fin! –Sokka se deleita con la vista de Appa- ¡Podremos estar todo el invierno comiéndonos a esa cosa!

¡No! –protesto, dirigiéndome a él- Appa no es comestible. Es mi animal guía.

¿Qué? –Sokka muestra cara de decepción- Oh vaya, que pena…

¡Sokka no seas estúpido! –interrumpe Katara, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Bueno, ahora cuéntanos. ¿Cómo tú y tu bisonte habéis llegado a parar aquí?

¡Oh no! ¿Ahora qué le digo? Si le digo que soy el Avatar, se arrodillará y me adorará cómo un dios. O me reprenderá por mi irresponsabilidad de escapar. No quiero que me trate como el Avatar. Quiero que me trate cómo un chico normal. Además, no quiero que descubra mi vergonzoso secreto. No sé porqué, pero lo que piense Katara de mí me importa, y mucho.

Yo… -digo titubeando- Salí a dar un paseo con Appa. Pero me alejé demasiado y… una terrible tormenta estalló… Caímos al mar… -no sé que más decir.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí dentro congelado? –me pregunta Sokka-

No sé, puede que unas cuantas semanas –ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado ahí dentro?-

Bueno, dejemos este tema para más tarde –dice Katara mientras me aprieta el hombro, cómo para darme ánimos. Habrá notado mi incertidumbre- Ahora tenemos que pensar una manera de llegar a la aldea.

¿Está muy lejos? –inquiero-

A un día en canoa –responde Katara, visiblemente preocupada- Y no hemos conseguido pescar nada. La canoa… por Tui, la Gran-Gran se va a enfadar. –mira a Sokka, que traga saliva.

¿Qué es una Gran-Gran? –nunca había escuchado ese término-

Es nuestra abuela y la chamana de la tribu –me responde Sokka- Ésa era una de las últimas canoas que nos quedaban. Aunque a lo mejor echa la culpa a los espíritus y nos deja en paz…

No os preocupéis, Appa nos llevará. –Katara me mira esperanzada, pero Sokka alza la vista al cielo y resopla-

¿El bisonte? ¿Cómo nos va a llevar esa _cosa_? Parece peligrosa.

Para empezar, Appa no es ninguna _cosa_, es un animal, y tiene sentimientos. Segundo, Appa ha recorrido distancias mucho más largas que un día a canoa. –me dirijo a Katara- ¿Quieres subir?

¿Estás seguro de que no es peligroso? – Katara mira con inseguridad a Appa- Es bastante imponente.

En el fondo es un trozo de pan –le dirijo una sonrisa para calmarla- Venga, que no pasa nada. –le tiendo una mano pero ella aún está dubitativa- ¿Confías en mí? –la miro a los ojos. Esos inmensos pozos azules me devuelven una mirada de incertidumbre. Su cara se convierte en una máscara de determinación-

Vamos allá –Katara se dirige a Sokka- Deberías subir si no te quieres quedar aquí. –Sokka hace ademán de permanecer en el iceberg- O puedes esperar a que otro monstruo volador aparezca y se ofrezca a llevarte. A no ser que mueras congelado.

Al final, estamos todos subidos a la cesta de transporte de Appa, listos para irnos, con Sokka refunfuñando y Katara con aire de inseguridad.

No os preocupéis –les digo para tranquilizarlos- Todo va a salir bien.

Eso espero –Sokka me lanza una mirada de desafío-

Me pongo en la cabeza de Appa y cojo las riendas, que están atadas a sus dos grandes cuernos.

¿Estáis todos listos por ahí detrás? –giro la cabeza, y veo miedo en los rostros de ambos hermanos-

¡NO! –gritan los dos al unísono. Pero yo sacudo las riendas y le grito a Appa:

¡Appa! ¡Yeep Yeep!

Atento a la orden, Appa crea una capa de polvo helado al levantar su inmensa cola. Con un par de coletazos, mi bisonte levanta el vuelo, hacia el cielo… sólo para caer de nuevo a las heladas aguas del Polo, emitiendo un rugido de protesta.

¡Eh! –Sokka también grita de indignación- ¿Qué parte de bisonte _volador_ no entiendes? –se dirige a Appa, que como respuesta bosteza-

¡Déjalo en paz! –le defiendo. Sokka está empezando a exasperarme. ¿Cuándo dejará de quejarse?- Es que está muy cansado.

¿De qué? ¿De no hacer nada en el iceberg? –resopla y me da la espalda-

No importa, podemos ir por mar –me dirijo a Katara, que parece aliviada- ¿No te importa, verdad?

Sinceramente, lo prefiero así –Katara esboza una sonrisa nerviosa- Nuestra aldea está en esa dirección. –me señala hacia el sureste.

Así, empezamos el viaje hacia la aldea. Los dos hermanos empiezan a discutir detrás, en la cesta de transporte, acerca de encontrar ciruelas de mar por el camino. Empiezo a pensar, y a preocuparme. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el hielo? ¿Y si llevo semanas, meses, tal vez un año? La posibilidad es tan horrible que me empieza a dar vueltas la cabeza. Justo entonces, Katara utiliza la espalda de Appa como tobogán y aterriza a mi lado.

¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –parece recatada, teniendo en cuenta que me ha salvado de morir congelado.

Claro que sí. Pregunta.

¿Cuántos años tienes? –me mira intrigada-

Doce –respondo, aunque, al oír esa palabra de mis labios me siento extraño, como si fuese mentira, pero no del todo.

Entonces… ¿conociste al Avatar? –Trago saliva sin pretenderlo. ¿Debería decírselo? Sé que las mentiras no conducen a nada, que son ruines y mezquinas, pero no quiero ver su reacción.

Emm… no. Hubo gente que sí que lo conoció… Pero yo no… se marchó…

¡Entonces sí que existe el Avatar! ¡Y los Nómadas del Aire! ¿Quedáis muchos? ¿Cuántos sobrevivisteis al ataque de la Nación del Fuego?...

Espera, espera, espera –la interrumpo- ¿Ataque? ¿Qué ataque? ¡No ha habido ningún ataque que yo recuerde!

Ah… bueno, vale –por su mirada sé que no me cree.

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo la miro. Es tan guapa… Sin querer, le sonrío. Estoy realmente feliz de que ella esté a mi lado. Es una sensación estúpida, la acabo de conocer, pero en cierto modo es como si ya la conociera…

¡Eh! ¿Por qué me sonríes así, tú? –Katara se empieza a sonrojar-

¿Quién, yo? –pongo el semblante serio.

Katara sonríe nerviosamente y suelta una carcajada escueta. Su risita se me contagia y empiezo a reír. Y ella también. Pasados unos segundos, los dos no podemos parar de reír. Cada vez que intentamos parar, las risas van a más y a más. Nuestras carcajadas rebotan en los icebergs y se multiplican, parecen que miles de personas se estén riendo. Al final, acabamos los dos tumbados, hipando, respirando con dificultad y con los ojos llorosos.

¿Qué es eso tan gracioso que estáis contando? –Sokka se ha acercado, con una sonrisa en la cara- ¡Yo también me quiero reír!

Pues… la verdad es que no lo sabemos –antes de poder evitarlo volvemos a reírnos a mandíbula batiente.

Si… ya… Bueno, no seré yo quien estropee este Festival de las Risas Sin Sentido –se vuelve a la cesta, echándonos miradas de incomprensión-

Entonces, Katara me abraza. Noto su cuerpo a través del mío, los dos temblamos, hipamos y las risas nos sacuden enteramente. Reposa su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y instantáneamente, los dos callamos.

Me alegra que estés aquí Aang –dice, mirando al infinito. La luz le acaricia el rostro y se refleja en sus ojos azules. La contemplo maravillado.

Yo también –respondo, y nos quedamos en silencio, admirando el bello paisaje ártico.

Entonces recuerdo algo que solía decir el monje Gyatso: _las personas que ríen juntas, permanecen unidas para siempre._


	3. Sokka

III

SOKKA

Por Tui, nada más levantarme he sabido que hoy el día no me iba a ir bien. Para empezar, me ha salido una espinilla asquerosa en medio de la frente, a rebosar de pus y de dolor, y me la he petado con furia. Sin embargo, se ha infectado y la Gran-Gran ha tenido que ponerme en la herida unas hierbas del demonio que picaban más que todo lo existente. Katara seguía durmiendo, así que he tenido que preparar el salteado de ciruelas de mar YO, cuando todos sabemos que es su deber hacer el desayuno. Por si fuera poco, esta mañana se ha despertado con aires de cazadora, porqué me ha dado incasablemente la lata para acompañarla a la expedición durante varias horas. Al final, para que se callase he accedido y la he subido a la canoa de malos modos. ¿Por qué Katara tiene que ser tan pesada? ¿No podría simplemente estarse calladita como cualquier chica de su edad? Por si fuera poco, antes de salir, Tanana y Qalik, los dos hermanos gemelos de siete años, han lloriqueado porqué querían venir también. Al final, quince minutos más tarde de lo previsto, hemos conseguido salir de expedición. ¡Y vaya expedición! Hemos perdido la canoa, no hemos pescado y volvemos a la aldea encima de un bisonte volador conducido por un niño maestro del aire salido de un iceberg. Sólo decir en voz alta esa frase ya parece sacada de una comedia.

Ahora, estoy reclinado sobre la cesta del bisonte, que creo recordar que se llama Appa, mirando al cielo. Ya oscurece y al bicho este no le da la gana de ir más rápido. Por el color del ocaso, estoy seguro que habrá aurora dentro de una noche o dos. Ya debemos estar cerca. Llevamos varias horas navegando. Katara está en frente mío, un poco adormilada, y Aang sigue dirigiendo al bisonte, delante de nosotros. El crepúsculo es apacible, pero aburrido. De repente, empiezo a atisbar los contornos de mi aldea.

La Sexta Tribu de la Ruta del Hielo Azul se encuentra alzada en un pequeño promontorio de cara al mar. Tiene un pequeño muelle (construido por mi) para dejar las canoas, que ahora sólo quedan en dos. Un sendero hecho sobre la nieve lleva a las puertas de la aldea. Está rodeada por un muro de hielo (también construido por mí). En su interior, apenas hay un iglú, dónde vivimos la Gran-Gran, Katara y yo, y varias tiendas de pieles, pequeñas pero reconfortantes, dónde viven los demás miembros de la aldea. En total, somos siete mujeres, nueve niños, tres ancianas y dos ancianos. No quedan chicos de nuestra edad. Todos se han ido con sus familias al interior o han muerto. Antes éramos muchísimos más, pero todos murieron, huyeron o abandonaron la aldea por causas externas. Aunque estoy orgulloso de mi tribu. Conseguimos resurgir de las cenizas dejadas por la Armada del Fuego, y cómo esos sinvergüenzas vuelvan a venir por aquí, ¡recibirán su merecido!

Katara… Katara –le doy un par de palmaditas en el hombro- Ya hemos llegado.

Katara se levanta adormilada y se frota los ojos.

¿Ya? -se pone tensa y se incorpora- ¿Has pensado que le diremos a la Gran-Gran?

No te preocupes –la tranquilizo- Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Tú y tus brillantes ideas –Katara me sonríe y me da un empujoncito- Voy a avisar a Aang.

Katara se va a la parte posterior de Appa, pero vuelve enseguida.

¡Sokka, creo que está inconsciente! –grita asustada- ¡No se despierta y su ritmo de respiración es muy lento!

Lentamente, voy hacia el niño. Al comprobar sus constantes vitales, noto que simplemente se ha dormido.

Katara, tiendes a sobrevalorar los problemas. Tranquilízate.

Y… ¿dónde dormirá?, ¿Qué comerá? ¿Cómo lo llevamos hasta la aldea…? –Ya se ha estresado otra vez-

Katara en serio, respira hondo.

Por una vez, me hace caso y se tranquiliza. Tras intentar infructuosamente que se despierte, acordamos llevarlo sobre mis hombros hasta la aldea y ponerlo a dormir en mi saco (esto último lo ha decidido ella solita) En cuanto al bisonte, lo dejaremos en la cueva de Copo de Nieve, nuestro perro-oso polar, que es bastante amplia y servirá para que descanse, siempre que Copo de Nieve esté de acuerdo.

Al llegar al muelle, descendemos con las pocas ciruelas de mar que he conseguido encontrar (Katara ha estado demasiado ocupada hablando con Aang) y damos un pequeño rodeo a la aldea, para llegar a la cueva. Con el maestro aire a mis espaldas, no puedo imaginar cómo Katara ha llegado a pensar que se había desmayado. Su respiración es lenta y regular. Mi hermana se preocupa demasiado por las cosas. Aunque también es verdad que tiene mucho que pensar. A veces me siento un poco culpable por no ayudarla como debería en las tareas diarias. A veces.

Cuando llegamos, Copo de Nieve se nos acerca, con la lengua fuera. Tras la primera toma de contacto con Appa, el joven perro-oso polar se inclina ante el bisonte, digna señal de que le permite entrar en su territorio. Y Appa, haciendo gala de una educación descomunal, le estornuda en la cara. Tras creer que se cuidarán el uno del otro, emprendemos el camino de nuevo hacia la aldea, yo con Aang a cuestas y Katara con la cesta de ciruelas de mar.

¿Katara? –acabo de tener una idea-

¿Mm? –mi hermana está muy silenciosa, cosa rara en ella-

Emm… ¿Qué te parece si hoy te ayudo a hacer la cena?

¡Anda Sokka! –Katara parece sorprendida- ¿Y ese repentino cambio de actitud?

Oh bueno… es que últimamente te veo muy agobiada…

¡Ay pero que dulce eres hermanito! –Katara me da un beso en la mejilla

A veces sienta bien ayudar a tu estresada y agobiada hermana. A veces.

Al entrar por la puerta del poblado, nos espera la Gran-Gran con los brazos cruzados y expresión severa.

¡Sokka, jovencito! –me señala con dedo acusador- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? ¿Y la canoa? ¿Y la pesca? ¿Y qué es eso naranja que llevas a la espalda?

¿Por qué cuando pasan cosas malas siempre me señala a mí? Katara se refugia detrás de mí. Que soberano morro tiene.

Todo a su tiempo abuela –pongo voz de mayor y de experimentado que entiende de las cosas, que siempre calma a la Gran-Gran- Esta cosa es un maestro aire que hemos encontrado en un iceberg. Necesita cuidados y mucho descanso. ¿Lo podemos poner el nuestro iglú?

¡Por todos los espíritus! –la Gran-Gran abre mucho sus ojos y un gesto de curiosidad se forma en su arrugado rostro- ¡Un maestro aire de verdad! ¡Rápido, llévalo al iglú!

Yo le ayudo –Katara sujeta a Aang por las piernas y yo por los brazos y juntos lo llevamos al iglú.

¡Pero cuando volváis quiero una explicación! –se oye de fondo la voz de la Gran-Gran.

¿Por qué estará tan enfadada? –se pregunta con inquietud Katara-

Pronto lo sabremos. –contesto-

Por lo general la Gran-Gran es siempre dulce y amable. Es la persona más anciana de la aldea. Nadie recuerda un pasado sin ella. Es muy sabia y es la chamana, nuestra guía espiritual. Aunque nunca he sido muy de creer en estas cosas, respeto mucho a mi abuela, la madre de mi padre, Hakoda. Es la que se encarga de organizar las partidas de caza, de buscar alimentos por la nieve y de que todo tenga un poco de organización. Las noches de luna llena, reúnen a los niños alrededor del fuego y les cuenta historias de nuestra gente, de espíritus que bajaron al mundo terrenal, de jóvenes intrépidos que emprendieron grandiosos viajes… algunas tan asombrosas que son dignas de prestarles atención. También conoce mil y un remedios para cualquier enfermedad que exista. Cura la gripe a los niños y relaja los músculos atrofiados de los ancianos. Pero su mal genio es legendario y a veces puede tumbar a tres hombres sólo con el sonido de su voz gritando.

Llegamos a nuestro iglú. Es algo pequeño, lo construimos lo suficientemente grande para que toda la aldea quepa porqué en los meses de invierno más duro, todos dormimos aquí, para mantener el calor, alrededor de una gran fogata que está encendida día y noche. Tiene ventanas suficientemente grandes para dejar entrar la luz pero lo suficientemente pequeñas para no dejar entrar el frío. En un rincón están nuestros tres sacos de dormir, separados por tres cortinas, para hacer pequeñas habitaciones individuales. En el centro, hay restos de un fuego. Alrededor de él hay alfombras y mantas, dónde nos tumbamos por la noche Katara y yo antes de dormir. Todo lo demás, son cacharros y más cacharros esparcidos por la estancia. Algún día tendría que hablar con Katara acerca de hacer limpieza. Hay viejos amuletos de la Gran-Gran, botas, anoraks, abrigos, cinturones, alguna que otra lanza rota, vasijas llenas de bayas de arbusto ártico y muchas cosas más. Todo apilado en los rincones del iglú. Pero hay algo que hay en todos los hogares del Polo Sur. Un trazo de hielo azul, que está incrustado en la pared del fondo. Representa el orgullo de la Tribu Agua del Sur, además de dar buena suerte.

Con cuidado, ponemos a Aang sobre mi saco y lo tapamos hasta la barbilla. Durante un momento, los dos nos quedamos mirando su cara.

Pobrecito… -murmura Katara-

¿Por?

Es decir, está confuso y no sabe dónde está. A saber cuánto tiempo ha estado allí metido, en el iceberg. De alguna manera… me siento responsable de lo que le pase. Después de todo, sólo nos tiene a nosotros…

Veo cómo le acaricia el rostro, cómo cuando lo vimos por primera vez. Hay tanta ternura en sus ojos… Un momento…

Katara, ¿No te habrás…?

¿Qué? –Katara me mira alarmada- ¡No! ¡Por Tui no! Va venga… salgamos a ver que quiere la Gran-Gran.

Sale corriendo del iglú y yo la sigo, suspirando. Fuera nos espera toda aldea. El problema de vivir en un sitio tan pequeño, es que todo el mundo sabe en un momento lo que ha pasado. Ahora tendremos que rendir cuentas con nuestra abuela delante de toda la tribu. Sorprendentemente, la Gran-Gran se disculpa.

Lo siento por haberte gritado antes –me dice- pero Taknik ha vuelto a olvidarse de asegurar la cesta de pescado y los leones-foca los han robado.

Por detrás de la abuela, se asoma Taknik, que me dirige una tímida sonrisa. Esta chica es especial. Tiene sólo veintitrés años, pero ya tiene a un hijo pegado a sus faldas. Ese niño tiene el pelo negro cómo el azabache, la piel pálida y los ojos ámbar. Es el único, pues todos los de mi tribu tienen la piel morena y los ojos azules. El día de la Nieve Negra, un soldado le hizo a Taknik algo abominable e impronunciable, algo que lleva consigo la condena de los espíritus y de los hombres. Jamás hablamos de ello, pero Taknik, con su sola presencia, es una viva imagen de la demencia de la Nación del Fuego. Mi abuela siempre ha sido un poco blanda con ella, pero es que es muy despistada y ya es la tercera vez que le pasa esto. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y Taknik desaparece a su tienda. Veo a la Gran-Gran seguirla con la mirada, antes de posar sus ojos sobre mí.

¿Y bien? –dice con tono inquisidor- Explicaos.

Procedemos, entre Katara y yo, a explicarle todo lo ocurrido, con toda la tribu delante. En acabar, compruebo con satisfacción que nuestra abuela está impresionada.

Mis nietos le han salvado la vida al que seguramente es el último maestro del aire del mundo. Estoy orgullosa de vosotros –nos revuelve el pelo, cómo cuándo éramos pequeños- Si no hubieseis perdido la canoa y la pesca, hoy haría la cena yo como recompensa. Pero no. ¡Venga a trabajar! –su sonrisa ha desaparecido-

Nos alejamos de ella, dando un paseo por el poblado. Tanana y Qalik se nos acercan silenciosamente y nos tiran sendas bolas de nieve.

¡Eh! –me giro rápidamente y veo a las dos idénticas personitas riéndose- ¡Basta ya!

Vamos niños hoy hemos tenido un día muy duro –Katara pone su voz maternal y los dos niños paran enseguida. Mi hermana tiene un don especial con estas extrañas criaturas-

¿Nos explicarás la historia del niño calvo?-nos pregunta Tanana-

No la sé ni yo querida –Katara esboza una sonrisa- Va, id con Sialuk.

Madre ha ido a recoger flores de escarcha –nos dice Qanik-

Pues seguro que no le gustaría ver a su regreso a sus dos hijos holgazaneando por el campamento –intervengo yo- Los dos niños se van decepcionados. A veces pueden llegar a ser muy pesados.

El poblado se va a dormir. Todos se meten en sus tiendas a preparar el fuego para la noche. Katara y yo no somos la excepción. Nada más entrar, nos quitamos los abrigos y los dejamos colgados en un rincón. Miro a Katara, a la espera de instrucciones.

_¡Ai-ya!_ –una voz un tanto apagada nos hace pegar un respingo- ¿Ya habéis llegado? Venga, ¡preparad la cena!

Es la Gran-Gran, que nos habla desde la letrina, separada del resto del iglú por un pequeño muro interior. Oigo el trajinar de los cacharros, así que la abuela se estará lavando. Todos tenemos un día de la semana adjudicado para usar la letrina. Es fácil. Primero tenemos que coger nieve del exterior, hervirla para que se derrita y después lavarnos con ella. En esto, Katara es bastante inútil, pues su Dominio aún no alcanza todos los estados del agua.

¡Gran-Gran! –susurra Katara alarmada- ¡Vas a despertarlo! –hace un gesto hacia la figura durmiente de Aang-

Ese niño no se despierta ni que todos los leones-foca del Polo Sur rugieran a la vez. Y ahora preparad la cena.

Sokka, el fuego –me ordena Katara-

Diligente, voy hacia el cesto de piritas de fuego, y empiezo a chocarlas repetidamente hasta que se forma una chispa, que cae encima de la leña y se forma una llamita.

Estaría bien que el hijo de Taknik fuera un maestro del fuego, ¿no? Facilitaría mucho las cosas.

¡SOKKA! ¡No digas eso! Todos saben que esa gente está endemoniada –Katara abre mucho los ojos y suspira del disgusto.

Las piritas son uno de los materiales más preciados aquí en el Polo Sur. Las solíamos intercambiar con los comerciantes. Mientras yo me ocupo del fuego, Katara pone en una olla agua, añade ciruelas de mar, pone a derretir flores de escarcha y me pide que pele bayas de arbusto ártico, todo con una habilidad pasmosa, de quién hace eso diariamente. Una vez está todo preparado, ponemos todo en la olla y esperamos.

Nuestra abuela sale de la letrina. Tiene el pelo mojado y la piel si cabe más arrugada que costumbre. Echa un vistazo a Aang, que sigue profundamente dormido y se siente con dificultad con nosotros, alrededor del fuego. Durante un instante, sólo se oye el crepitar de la olla cocinándose hasta que Gran-Gran mira el pelo de Katara.

¡Pero bueno señorita! – dice señalando su trenza- ¿Cómo puedes tener la desfachatez de llevar el cabello así? ¿Cuánto hace que no te desenredo el pelo?

¡Abuela, por favor! Si me lo desenredaste hace…

Hace mucho –la interrumpe de mal humor- Ve a buscar el peine.

Katara me echa una mirada de auxilio, pero yo le devuelvo una sonrisa traviesa. Mi hermana suele llevar el pelo en una larga trenza, que empieza en un moño en su nuca, con los cabellos más cortos del flequillo atados a la frente con un par de pasadores, el peinado tradicional de la Tribu del Agua. Con manos hábiles, la Gran-Gran le deshace la trenza a Katara y su abundante y tupida melena castaña cae en ondas por su espalda. Tiene un pelo rebelde mi hermana. Y eso sólo hace que se enzarce en discusiones con nuestra abuela, que dice que una señorita debe ir siempre con una melena perfecta.

Durante una media hora, sólo se oye los resoplidos de las dos, Katara intentando zafarse y la Gran-Gran intentando dominar su cabello. Mientras se hace el estofado, voy a un rincón a afilar mi boomerang. Le han salido dos fisuras más, debería arreglarlo un día de estos.

¡Sokka, la cena! –oigo que me llaman.

Voy al círculo de fuego y Katara me da un cuenco con caldo. Ahora su pelo cae elegantemente por su espalda, brillante y liso.

Oye Katara –le digo mientras se sienta- Tal vez deberías dejar que la Gran-Gran te cepillara más a menudo.

Haz caso a tu hermano Katara –le dice la abuela con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

¡Oh…. OH OH! –Katara suelta resoplidos de ira- ¡Esto es un motín en mi contra! –nos mira enrabiada.

Sin quererlo, los tres soltamos una carcajada. De repente, un pensamiento cruza mi cabeza. Mi familia. Katara, la Gran-Gran y yo. O lo que queda de ella. Es mi deber cuidarlas a las dos, si no ¿quién lo hará?

¿Qué misterios ocultará ese muchacho? –Gran-Gran da una cabezada en dirección a Aang.

¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Katara-

Estoy segura que no nos ha contado la verdad. O al menos no toda.

No lo creo. Parece buena persona.

A veces las buenas personas también mienten –intervengo yo-

No necesariamente.

Pueden estar asustadas, o avergonzadas… -Gran-Gran mira pensativa a la figura de Aang- Son muchas las razones para mentir… A por cierto Katara, mañana quiero que enseñes a Iluq a tejer. Ya empieza a ser mayorcita. –Katara asiente- Y tú –me señala- tienes que arreglar el muro oeste. Anteayer se derrumbó una parte.

¿Otra vez? –me pregunto extrañado- ¡pero si lo he arreglado ya cinco veces!

Habrá algo que haces mal –Katara me mira con desdén- No es tan difícil.

Resoplo. Acabada la cena, Katara y la abuela se meten en sus sacos y yo me quedo junto al fuego.

¿Y él que hará mañana? –pregunta Katara. Todos sabemos a quién se refiere.

Primero me tendrá que explicar él mismo su historia. Tengo interés es saber lo que dice. Luego ya veremos –responde la Gran-Gran- Y ahora a dormir. Y recordad dar las gracias a Akkua por regalarnos un día más y pedirle que guarde vuestros sueños durante la noche.

Abuela, ya no somos unos niños –protesto-

Yo tengo ochenta y seis años y aún rezo cada noche a Akkua. Deberíais hacer lo mismo. Buenas noches.

Y así, con pensamientos sobre espíritus, guerras y maestros del aire extraviados, todos conseguimos conciliar el sueño.


	4. Un día en la Tribu

IV

UN DÍA EN LA TRIBU

Tejer es una de las tareas más arduas y difíciles con las que te vas a encontrar en esta vida. La mayoría sólo sabe coser una gran prenda y añadirle mangas. Pero la verdadera tejedora, sabe ver los dibujos en las hebras de ropa, juega con ellas y crea magníficos bordados. Si te aplicas, encontrarás la excelencia en cada una de tus puntadas y todo el mundo quedará maravillado con tus prendas.

Estoy de pie ante Iluq, con mi cara de severidad perforando sus ojos. Iluq tiene diez años, yo a su edad ya hacía la mayoría de tareas que hace una persona de veinte. Pero, en honor a la verdad, siempre ha sido una holgazana. Se escaquea de sus deberes, quejándose de dolencias inexistentes, y lo peor es que su ingenua madre se la cree y le permite estarse sentada todo el día, inútil cómo una vasija decorativa. No sabe cocinar, ni limpiar, ni destripar animales, ni fabricar utensilios. Hoy voy a sacarle toda esa tontería que lleva encima. Iluq hace ademán de intervenir, con una teatral cara de sufrimiento.

Primero –digo levantando la voz e interrumpiendo su mímica- hay que prestar mucha atención al material con el que se va a trabajar. Pongamos un ejemplo –digo señalando una cesta- Aquí hay piel de foca-león. Es la más utilizada, porqué ofrece abrigo inmediato, es fácil de tejer y…

Katara, Madre ha dicho que tengo que guardar cama. No me encuentro bien y no creo que una clase de costura me ayude. –dicho esto, se levanta y se tumba en su saco.

Pero… ¡Iluq! –estoy estupefacta ante su vagancia- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

De repente, una cabeza aparece en la puerta de la tienda.

Katara, tienes que venir un momento –Es Sokka.

¿No ves que estoy ocupada? –digo señalando a la figura de Iluq, tumbada en las sombras.

Esto es más importante. Vamos, sal –Sokka señala hacia a fuera.

Está bien. Pero no creas que hemos acabado con esto –digo amenazadoramente a Iluq, que hace un vago gesto con la mano.

Salimos a la luz del amanecer. Esta mañana, Sokka ha visitado a Appa y ha encontrado en su cesta de transporte cosas muy raras, que seguramente deben pertenecer a Aang: un larguísimo bastón de madera oscura, más alto que cualquier persona de la aldea, que no sabemos para qué sirve. No sirve para cortar, y tampoco parece un remo… También hemos encontrado varios amuletos, un extraño artilugio de metal y algo que parece una rueda de un carro. Hemos puesto todo eso al lado de Aang, que a estas horas aún sigue durmiendo.

Hoy me llevaré a los chicos a luchar. –dice Sokka con orgullo-

Sokka, ¡son niños! –protesto indignada-

¡Guerreros! –me corrige mi hermano- Y nuestra única opción de defensa ante un ataque.

¿De veras los piensas poner a pelear en defensa de la aldea? ¿Cómo puedes tener tan poco sentido común?

Sokka resopla. Habla de su estúpida nueva manera de perder el tiempo, que él insiste en llamarlo "entrenamiento para principiantes". Coge a todos los niños, cuya edad oscila entre los cuatro y los nueve años, les pone una lanza entre las manos y les obliga a darse golpes con ella, mientras grita cosas del tipo "¡dale por ese flanco! ¿No ves que está indefenso?" Los niños, evidentemente, no entienden nada, y pronto buscan escusas para escaquearse. Podría enseñarles algo útil, cómo cazar o incluso leer y escribir, que algún día, cuando vuelvan los comerciantes, lo necesitarán. No como Iluq, tumbada en la cama todo el día. Personalmente, creo que lo único que hace mi hermano con ese entrenamiento es fomentar la violencia.

¿Era eso lo que querías decirme? –inquiero de mal humor.

No. –Señala hacia nuestro iglú- És él-De nuestro iglú salen gemidos angustiados.

¿Qué le está pasando? –grito alarmada-

Nada, que grita en sueños. Deberías despertarlo. –me responde simplemente-

¿Y por qué no lo intentas tú, para variar?

Se te dan mejor esas cosas –dicho esto se va.

Con cautela, corro la cortina azul del iglú y me cuelo dentro. En una esquina, una figura parece que lucha en sueños. Levanta los puños al aire, se revuelve en el saco y suelta resoplidos de miedo. ¿Qué estará soñando? ¿Qué secreto ocultará, si es que oculta alguno, cómo dice la Gran-Gran?

La noche de la tormenta, que ahora me parece tan lejana, vuelve a mí incesablemente. Revivo el recuerdo una y otra vez. Primero, el miedo, la nota en mi celda, explicando que me escapo. _Huir es egoísta, huir es cobarde, huir es imperdonable. _Los rugidos desconcertados de Appa, que no entiende por qué lo despiertan en mitad de la noche y le obligan a volar en una dirección desconocida. "Muy lejos", dicen mis contritos músculos, y Appa alza el vuelo ocultando la luna por un instante. _Huir es egoísta, huir es cobarde, huir es imperdonable. _ Y volamos, una hora, dos, tres, hasta que mis músculos se agarrotan de tanto estar sentado y a Appa le empiezan a recorrer temblores de cansancio, símbolo de que tiene que parar. Pero no podemos descansar. Tenemos que huir de nuestro destino, del destino que yo no he elegido, que me obliga a olvidar a mis seres queridos. _Huir es egoísta, huir es cobarde, huir es imperdonable._ El viento sopla frío e implacable, más frío e implacable que nunca. Me corta los labios y me seca la garganta. Pesadas gotas de lluvia repiquetean contra la cesta y tanto Appa como yo acabamos empapados. El bisonte va perdiendo altura, hasta que se zambulle en las furiosas aguas del océano. Las olas nos pegan iracundas, cómo si supiesen mi crimen. Appa intenta salir a flote, respirar, pero el agua nos envuelve. Agua… De repente, el agua a nuestro alrededor se congela, encerrándonos en una esfera de hielo. Y antes de caer en mi letargo, escucho de nuevo esas palabras. _Huir es egoísta, huir es cobarde, huir es imperdonable._

¡AANG! ¡AANG! –oigo una voz alarmada que grita mi nombre, mientras me zarandea por los hombros-

Despierto de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente, pero me tranquilizo inmediatamente nada más ver los ojos azules de Katara, que derrochan alivio.

¿Qué soñabas? –me pregunta preocupada- No parabas de gritar.

No quieras saberlo –digo mientras bostezo. Tengo que alejar este tema de la conversación.

Bueno… -Katara me mira de reojo- Aún queda un poco de caldo de anoche. Come y luego sal a fuera. Te quiero presentar a toda mi tribu.

¿Vives aquí? –pregunto maravillado. Nunca había visto nada igual. Es una gran estancia echa por completo de hielo, con todo de cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Había oído hablar de los _iglús_, las casas de la Tribu del Agua, pero nunca he estado de una de ellas.

Si. –responde ella, un tanto abochornada- Perdona el desorden pero es que…

Es genial –la interrumpo. La miro y le sonrío.

Date prisa –me guiña un ojo y se va a través de una cortina pero antes, se gira y señala una prenda azul- Ponte ese abrigo. Estamos a las puertas del invierno y empieza a refrescar.

Miro en el interior de la olla. Hay un caldo de aspecto consistente, pero con sospechosas bolitas flotando en él. Después de comprobar que no es carne (parecen alguna especie de frutos), pues soy vegetariano, me sirvo dos platos enteros con un cuenco de madera que he encontrado olvidado en un rincón. Había olvidado completamente lo hambriento que estaba. De repente, recuerdo algo. ¿Dónde están todas mis cosas? ¿Y Appa? Vuelvo al lugar dónde me he despertado, y compruebo con tranquilidad que todas mis cosas están aquí. Mi bastón volador, mi amuleto de la suerte y mi rueda de los vientos. Supongo que si mis cosas están aquí, Appa también, y que esta gente no se lo comerá.

Me aliso el hábito naranja y me enfundo en el abrigo. Está relleno de piel de algún animal, así que rezo por que su espíritu llegue a salvo fuera del mundo y se acabe su vida desperdiciada en la tierra. Pero pienso con culpabilidad, que es muy suave. Miro con apresión la gruesa cortina que me separa del resto del mundo. Fuera hay todo un pueblo esperándome. ¿Reconocerán al Avatar? Respiro hondo, y agarro el bastón más fuerte. Hecho esto, salgo al iglú.

Inmediatamente me deslumbra un sol de mediodía. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? Logro atisbar a Katara, que me da la mano y me guía hasta lo que parece ser el centro de la aldea, con una gran pila de leña en su centro, y unas cuantas tiendas de pieles a su alrededor.

Aang, te presento a mi pueblo. Pueblo, os presento a Aang.

Una multitud vestida de azul me mira con curiosidad. Todos están un poco rezagados, como si temieran que fuese a explotar de un momento a otro. La mayoría son bajitos y robustos, de piel morena, ojos azules y pelo castaño. Pero veo un niño que me destaca entre todo esa gente oscura. Tiene la piel pálida, el pelo azabache y los ojos ámbar. Al notar mi mirada, se esconde detrás de lo que parece ser su hermana mayor (o si es su madre, parece muy joven). Me doy cuenta de que llevo varios segundos sin decir nada, así que inclino y digo.

Es un placer estar en vuestra aldea. Os agradezco humildemente vuestra hospitalidad, señores de la Tribu del Agua.

Vuelvo a levantar la vista, y veo que no hay _señores_ a los cuales dirigirse. Todo son mujeres, niños y ancianos. Qué extraño. ¿Dónde están los hombres? La gente sigue retrocediendo ante mi presencia.

¿Por qué os alejáis? –intento sonreír- ¡No muerdo!

Una señora mayor, con el pelo blanco y la cara arrugada, que parece la líder, se acerca y me habla.

Porqué hace cien años que nadie veía a un maestro del aire –dice señalando mi flecha en la frente.

Oh, bueno si, no nos solemos alejar del templo muy a menudo -¡Cien años! Mi gente debería contactar más con el mundo exterior. La anciana me mira inquisitiva.

Esta es nuestra abuela –me dice Sokka, que ha aparecido de la nada- Es la chamana de la tribu.

Puedes llamarme Gran-Gran –dice la abuela, que me sonríe indulgentemente-

Encantado –digo y me inclino nuevamente-

Señor maestro, ¿qué es esto? –el niño de piel blanca intenta coger el bastón, que es el doble o el triple de alto y me mira interrogante.

Este es mi bastón volador –a juzgar por la expresión de desconcierto del niño, puedo suponer que nunca ha oído hablar de algo así-

¿Otra cosa voladora? –Sokka se acerca rápidamente y le quita el bastón al niño- ¿Y esta vuela de verdad? –se ríe de su propio chiste- No me mires así, Innisak, puede ser un artefacto peligroso –mira al niño con cara de entendido y vuelve su vista al baston, por lo visto, examinándolo-

¡Eh! ¡Dámelo! –este bastón tiene más historia de lo que él cree así que se lo quito -

¿De verdad puedes volar con esta pala? –otra niña se ha acercado, y, después de un bostezo, me mira adormilada- Demuéstralo –me reta.

Un placer –miro desconcertado a Katara, que pone los ojos en blanco. Que niña tan insolente.

Toda la tribu me está mirando de nuevo, con expresiones de interés. Así que desplego el bastón. Me enorgullezco de él, a juzgar por las caras de asombro de todos aquí congregados, seguro que nunca han visto nada igual.

Mi bastón volador fue hecho por un habilidoso monje del Templo del Aire del Sur muchos siglos atrás. La tradición es, que cuando el primero de los iniciados consigue sus tatuajes de maestro, le regalan este bastón. Conseguí mi flecha a los nueve años y medio, antes que nadie, incluso antes de lo que se esperaban los monjes. Cuando se aprieta a un botón disimulado entre los relieves de la madera, se despliega una gran vela naranja, con dos alas delanteras, más grandes, y dos alas traseras, más pequeñas, para equilibrar el aparato.

_¡Ai-ya!_ –la Gran-Gran abre mucho los ojos- Había oído hablar de esas cosas, pero nunca he visto una.

¡Vuela! –grita entusiasmado Innisak-

Me agarro las manos al manillar y me sujeto los pies en sus compartimentos especiales. Antes, rezo una rápida oración a los espíritus del aire para que guarden mi vuelo. Respiro hondo, y me concentro en el aire que hay a mi alrededor. Está triste y frío, algo que no me sorprende. Esta gente no sabe cuidar al aire. Los monjes me enseñaron que el aire tiene humor, a veces es plácido y tranquilo, y otras veces está furioso y se vuelve un ser cruel. Éste, simplemente, está aburrido. Con un simple movimiento de muñeca, muevo al aire para que esté debajo de mí, y echo a volar.

Por todos los espíritus, nada más despegar mis pies del suelo, todo mi ser se empapa de libertad. Me da la sensación de que llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer esto. Oigo gritos, no sé si de asombro o de miedo. Seguramente de las dos cosas. Des de aquí veo toda la Bahía, es hermosa, con el agua pura y clara acariciando sus playas heladas. Detrás de un risco, veo a una manada de leones-focas que echan la siesta panza arriba. Se respira tanta paz… como en el Templo. Una vez más, me recuerdo que debo volver cuanto antes. Hago un par de piruetas y vuelvo inmediatamente al suelo. Pero he perdido práctica, pues me empotro contra lo que parece ser la torre de vigilancia.

¡Ha sido impresionante! –murmuran con admiración un par de niños idénticos- ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Si, si ¡por favor! –dice Innisak-

Va, que a lo mejor se ha hecho daño –Katara los mira con severidad, pero una sonrisa se escapa por sus labios- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta mientras me ofrece su mano-

Si, no te preocupes

Todos los niños me rodean, me miran con curiosidad, se pelean por sostener el palo, ríen… Parece que por aquí no hay muchas ocasiones para divertirse.

Bueno ya está bien –la Gran-Gran da un par de palmadas y todos vuelven la cabeza hacia ella- Ahora todo el mundo a trabajar.

Con una habilidad pasmosa, todos vuelven a sus tareas cotidianas, dejando la plaza desierta. Katara se aleja arrastrando a la niña insolente hacia una tienda, con la mirada desencajada por la rabia.

Aang –un susurro inaudible me asusta. Pero sólo es la anciana. De cerca parece menos imponente. Se nota que ya es mayor, tiene profundas arrugas en el rostro, la cara huesuda y la piel llena de pequeñas heridas. Pero su expresión es bondadosa- Eres un maestro del aire. Eso es algo insólito hoy en día, te guste o no. Ahora, quiero que me cuentes como has llegado aquí. –Cruza los brazos, un gesto que me recuerda a Katara, y me mira frunciendo el ceño-

Por supuesto… -Digo inqueto. ¿Sabrá esta señora que soy el Avatar?

¡ATENCIOOON! –grito para que se escuche por todo el poblado- ¡QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES SE PRESENTEN A ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡AHORA!

Unas risas infantiles delatan que lo que se acerca por el camino no son ni mucho menos soldados. Los niños corretean en desorden, riendo y tropezándose unos con otros, y llegan a la pequeño loma que hay detrás del poblado, dónde realizamos las sesiones de entrenamiento. Los miro uno por uno. Qalik, que creo que se siente bastante incómodo sin la presencia de su hermana gemela, son uña y carne, pobrecitos. Desde luego no puedo enseñar a las niñas. Todo el mundo sabe que una mujer y un arma son una mezcla peligrosa. Todas desprecian mi trabajo. ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta que les estoy labrando un futuro? ¿Qué estoy construyendo el futuro ejército de la Tribu del Agua del Sur? Así, si me tengo que marchar por algo, el pueblo no quedará desprotegido, cómo pasó cuándo Padre y los demás se fueron. Me quedé totalmente desamparado, sin nadie que me guiara y me convirtiera en un buen guerrero. No quiero que esto les pase también a los niños que tengo delante. Otro que se mantiene a distancia, es Innisak. Su nombre significa "espíritu del fuego" en nuestra antigua lengua. Es tan diferente a todos nosotros… Los demás niños no se acercan a él, le llaman traidor… Es difícil lidiar con estos problemas, a Katara se le dan mejor estas cosas. Malik, Anori y Miki están en el suelo, formando una maraña de brazos, piernas y anoraks azules. Estos tres son _demasiado_ brutotes, para ser exacto. Son lo que se meten más con el hijo de Taknik y los que más problemas causan, siempre peleándose e incluso mordiéndose unos a otros… Y luego está Ilasiaq, que los mira con desaprobación mientras juega con Qalik. Ilasiaq es el más "adulto" de todos. Casi me recuerda a mí a su edad. Aunque Katara me repita una y otra vez que yo a su edad no era ni la mitad de maduro, yo no estoy tan seguro. Ilasiaq siempre es el mediador entre Malik y los demás, y el que siempre defiende a Innisak. La verdad, si no fuera por Ilasiaq, su vida sería bastante desgraciada. Los demás no han venido hoy. Todos han sido requeridos por sus respectivas madres para hacer alguna tarea. Yo también los miro con desaprobación. ¿Cómo voy a convertir a esta pandilla de niños en un ejército de soldados disciplinados?

¡Formación! ¡En fila! –todos callan y se sientan en la nieve. Al menos, he conseguido eso- ¡Rápido, formad parejas! Continuaremos con el ejercicio del otro día. La estocada básica con espada- Les doy a cada uno unos palos, lo mejor de lo que podemos disponer.

Rápidamente se forman las parejas. Ilasiaq y Qalik van juntos. Se forma un barullo. Malik y los otros dos quieren ir juntos, nadie quiere ir con Innisak. Él mira con tristeza hacia un lado, visiblemente incómodo.

Haber, ¿qué problema tenéis con Innisak? Quiero que uno se…

¿Pero no lo ves? –grita Anori enojado- ¡Es de la Nación del Fuego! ¡Traidor! –se gira hacia los demás y se ríen-

Oh de verdad… -Ilasiaq pone los ojos en blanco- Qalik, ve con uno de esos tres cabeza hueca, - se pone al lado de Innisak- Yo iré con él.

Así mejor –dice Anori, que asiente. De repente tengo una idea-

Atención… olvidad las parejas… y las espadas… venid todos aquí.

Con desagrado, veo que me obedecen entusiasmados. Cualquier cosa mejor que los palos, dicen sus ojos.

¿Queréis jugar al yeti? –es un juego tradicional de la Tribu Agua. No tiene mucho sentido. El adulto coge al niño por la cintura y lo alza gritando "¡Yeti! ¡Yeti!" Pero parece que esto a los niños les encanta.

¡SI! ¡SI!- todos gritan emocionados, dando saltitos de alegría. Se apelotonan a mi alrededor, intento agarrarme los hombros, riendo y gritando-

¡Eh, eh eh! –los separo de un manotazo- Pero hay una nueva regla: sólo los que no tienen los ojos azules pueden jugar.

Todos se paran en seco. Lentamente, veo la reacción de mi declaración en los niños. Todos se miran los ojos, desconcertados. Azules, ni una excepción. ¿En qué clase de juego no puede jugar nadie? Un segundo, ¿todos? Casi puedo notar como la conclusión se forma en las mentes de los pequeños. Todos y cada uno miran a Innisak.

Y… ¿yo? –La mano blanca de Innisak se señala, todavía más desconcertado que los demás-

Exacto, tú -Sin esperar respuesta lo cojo en volandas.

Tiene una figura sorprendentemente liviana, pienso mientras lo levanto, lo arrastro por la nieve, y él grita, chilla y ríe de satisfacción al son de "¡Yeti, Yeti!". En su mirada hay alegría, aún está algo desconcertado, pero hay un extraño brillo que no aparece nunca en sus ojos ámbar: diversión. Le empiezo a hacer cosquillas, con lo que su risa cantarina se extiende por el valle. Al final, los dos acabamos riéndonos a mandíbula batiente. Miro de soslayo al resto de niños, que están situados en grupo a un lado, mirándonos. Malik y Miki tienen una cara de terrible confusión y Anori abre y cierra la boca, como buscando las palabras. Qalik mira interrogante a Ilasiaq, pero él se encoje de hombros, aparentemente igual de confundido que los demás. Entonces, Anori da un paso adelante e intenta hablar

¡Los que tienen los ojos azules no pueden hablar! –le contesto riéndome.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, veo envidia en cada una de sus caras. Perfecto.

Venga Innisak, se acabó el juego. –le dejo en el suelo otra vez- Les hemos dado una lección, me parece.

¿Lección? –él me mira, per una sonrisa traviesa cruza su cara.

Tu ya me entiendes –le guiño el ojo y volvemos con los demás.

Todas sus caras son máscaras de confusión. Esto me está haciendo mucha gracia, pero intento contenerme la risa para no estropear la seriedad del momento.

Bueno chicos –me dirijo a todos, abarcandólos con una mano- Decidme una cosa, ¿cómo os habéis sentido?

Fatal –responde inmediatamente Miki- Como si…

Era una injusticia –tuerce Qalik- ¡Yo también quería jugar!

Es estúpido –Ilasiaq tiene un aire pensativo- ¿Nos nos dejas jugar porque tenemos los ojos azules? ¡No tiene sentido!

Entonces, queridos aprendices, ¿me podéis decir por qué no dejáis jugar a Innisak simplemente por NO tener los ojos azules?

Dejo la pregunta flotando en el aire. Que les entre en la mente. Que les remueve la conciencia. Hay silencio. Nadie dice nada. Innisak me mira, confuso.

¿Por qué no le dejáis vuestros cuencos cuándo él los necesita? ¿Por qué le escondéis el abrigo en el hielo para que no pueda encontrarlo? ¿Es porque es una persona mala? ¿Desagradable? Porqué yo creo que Innisak es un buen chico. ¿Os ha gustado ver cómo quedabais excluidos del juego? Pues así es cómo se siente Innisak cada día.

¡Pero es diferente! ¡Él es de la Nación del Fuego! –vocifera Anori, realmente furioso-

Entonces yo puedo decir que tú eres malo porque eres de la Tribu del Agua.

Anori abre y cierra la boca, indeciso, hasta que al final opta por no decir nada.

Mirad, las personas no se juzgan porque son del Reino de la Tierra o de la Nación del Fuego, tampoco por su color de pelo, de piel o de ojos. ¿Os imagináis que cada día no os dejan jugar porque tenéis los ojos azules?

¡Pero no es nuestra culpa! –protesta Qalik- ¡Hemos nacido así!

¡Exacto! ¿Y creéis que Innisak ha decidido ser así? Además, yo no le veo nada malo a que tenga la piel blanca. No es una enfermedad, ni es tóxico ni nada.

Pasan unos segundos, mientras todos reflexionan mis palabras. Y entonces, Qalik se acerca a Innisak, que retrocede asustado, y le dice:

Lamento no haberte dado mi cuenco ayer por la noche. Lo siento –dice y le ofrece la mano-

Innisak, sorprendido, se la estrecha con una sonrisa diciendo "No pasa nada. Te perdono". Poco a poco, uno a uno va pasando por delante de Innisak, y murmuran una disculpa, por lo visto avergonzados. Todo parece tan solemne, como si estuviesen siguiendo un protocolo. Y ver a estos niños actuar de esta manera, es extraño y un poco grotesco, huelga a decir. El último de ellos, Ilasiaq, parece muy turbado, y le da un abrazo.

Ahora podéis iros. –digo serio-

Todos corren hacia el poblado, pero hay una pequeña diferencia. Innisak también corre, y, sorprendentemente, parece feliz. Suspiro de satisfacción. Es grato ver como los demás se corrigen gracias a ti. Si soy sincero, hoy es la primera vez que noto que les he enseñado algo útil.


	5. Naufragio

V

NAUFRAGIO

Esta niña es una inútil. Nunca creí que pudiera haber alguien que me exasperara más que Sokka, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada antes de tener que lidiar con Iluq.

Han pasado un par de horas desde que Aang hizo su demostración de vuelo en la plaza, e Iluq y yo no hemos conseguido prácticamente nada. A los tres minutos de empezar a tejer, se le ha roto media uña, por Tui, ¡era una mísera uña! Entonces, a pesar de que le he dicho que es completamente normal, que las tejedoras novatas suelen tener ese tipo de percances, se ha echado en la cama de forma muy teatral, alegando que no podía hacer ni una puntada más. Me ha costado una hora convencerla para que volviera coger la aguja, todo para que diez minutos después Tanana entre para pedirle si podía jugar con ella. E Iluq, resueltamente y sin consultarme siquiera, es más, ignorándome por completo, ha salido de la tienda.

Ahora estoy dando un paseo por la nieve, para quitarme la ira que ha crecido en mí. Veo a lo lejos a Sokka y me sorprende ver que está jugando con el hijo de Taknik. Ahora reúne a todos en una especie de reunión y entonces pasa una cosa muy extraña. Uno a uno, se van acercando a Innisak y le dan la mano. Luego se van todos corriendo, de vuelta al poblado. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Voy hacia Sokka.

¿Cómo es que están todos tan contentos? –Él me mira con cara de satisfacción-

Les he enseñado a no discriminar a Innisak por ser de la Nación del Fuego.

¡Vaya, eso está muy bien! –le doy una palmadita en el hombro- ¿Has visto a Aang?

Míratelo –señala con desdén- Que, ahora que has encontrado otro maestro, por fin podréis hacer cosas raras de maestros y me dejarás en paz, ¿no? –me mira socarrón.

¡No seas tonto! –pero ya no lo escucho- ¡Por fin he encontrado a otro maestro!

Mira querida, yo de ti no tendría muchas esperanzas en ese crío –Una voz suena a nuestras espaldas, que nos sobresalta a los dos. Es la Gran-Gran, que como siempre aparece sin hacer ruido-

¿Por qué lo dices? –le contradigo extrañada- Yo creo que es un muchacho muy especial. En el fondo seguro que es un pozo de sabiduría.

En el preciso momento en que lo digo, a Aang se le antoja hacer una cosa nada sabia: se engancha la lengua en su bastón, con lo que hace reír a todos los niños que hay a su alrededor y provoca idénticas miradas de duda en Sokka y en mi abuela.

Lo digo por qué su historia es extraña. Salió a pasear con su bisonte, se alejó demasiado, estalló una tormenta y… ¡patapum! Aparece en un iceberg. Y no sabe nada de la guerra…

¡Eso es que aún está confuso! –replico.

Si tu lo dices… -la Gran-Gran le mira, meditabunda- A no ser que… No puede ser… -susurra- Este niño… Bueno niños, me voy, estad en casa para la cena.

La Gran-Gran se va murmurando cosas incomprensibles, cosa que nos deja intrigados a los dos. Pero Sokka no tiene tiempo de sentir curiosidad, porqué va furioso hacia dónde están Aang y los niños. Aang ha sacado a Appa de la cueva y está utilizando su cola de tobogán. Grita de alegría mientras se tira con los niños.

Haber, haber, haber –Sokka mueve la cabeza con aire de desaprobación- Que os haya dejado sin entrenamiento hoy no significa que tengáis permiso para no hacer nada el resto del día. ¡Seguimos siendo los hombres de la Tribu hasta que los padres vuelvan de la guerra! ¡Y tú! –señala a Aang con dedo acusador- Podrías ayudar, en vez de incitarlos a ser inútiles.

Pero sólo están jugando -Aang baja del lomo del bisonte con aire culpable, pero una sonrisa le sigue asomando- ¿De qué guerra habláis?

De… que guerra… pero bueno… -Sokka resopla indignado- ¡y vosotros tirando para el poblado! –señala a los niños, que se van corriendo y riendo- ¿Cómo de que guerra? ¿dónde has estado los últimos cien años?

Yo… yo… -Aang parece confuso. Entonces abre mucho sus ojos grises- ¡PINGÜINO! –grita entusiasmado señalando hacia un punto a nuestra espalda.

Nos giramos los dos y vemos a un pingüino asomando la cabeza. Es algo natural aquí en el Polo.

Bueno encárgate tú de don Maestro del Aire –dice Sokka, un tanto desconcertado- Me voy a arreglar el muro oeste. Intenta que no se meta en problemas.

Está bien. Nos vemos en la cena.

¿No vas a comer? –me pregunta extrañado Sokka-

¿Y tú? –inquiero-

Comeré después de acabar con el muro oeste –Sokka señala hacia la aldea, con desdén-

Yo ya comeré algo con Aang.

Pero Sokka ya se ha marchado. A lo lejos, veo que me saluda con una mano. Le devuelvo el saludo y me acerco con pasos vacilantes hasta dónde vi a Aang por última vez, en la cima de la colina.

El paisaje desde aquí es hermoso. Creo que nunca me cansaré de contemplarlo. La Colina de los Pingüinos, cómo solemos llamarla, se encuentra un tanto alejada de la aldea, y desde su cima se puede ver toda la costa que hay detrás. Los icebergs y los glaciares se mueven lentamente, majestuosos, deslizándose suavemente por las heladas aguas, que lamen tiernamente la costa del continente. A lo lejos, se perfilan los Picos Helados. Pasadas las montañas, se encuentra la Aldea de los Maestros Hielo. Y los caminos que llevan a la Quinta y a la Cuarta Tribu serpentean por el suelo. Los pingüinos, van haciendo jaleo con sus andares torpes, chapoteando en el agua en busca de pescado, o andando graciosamente por la banquisa, moviendo sus cuatro aletas para aguantarse. Mi mundo. Todo lo que conozco está aquí. Excepto una figura naranja que desentona terriblemente con el paisaje, que intenta sin éxito coger un pingüino. Me acerco a él, bajando con cuidado la loma.

¡Eh, Aang! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Aang se gira hacia mí y nada más verme sonríe y sus ojos chispean de alegría.

¡Katara, que bien que estés aquí! –me dice entusiasmado- ¿Me ayudas a coger un pingüino?

¿Para qué quieres un pingüino? –le pregunto extrañada-

Me han dicho que los de la Tribu del Agua juegan a deslizarse sobre la ladera con pingüinos como trineo –me dice- Siempre he querido probarlo y… ya que estoy aquí… ¿me ayudarías?

Por supuesto –le contesto riéndome- Tú me enseñas Dominio del Agua y yo te doy todos los pingüinos que quieras.

Pero –su cara muestra decepción- yo soy maestro del aire, no puedo enseñarte eso. ¿No hay nadie que pueda?

Aquí dónde me ves soy la última maestra del agua del Polo Sur –le contesto-

¡Pero es imposible! –dice Aang- ¡La Tribu del Agua tiene que saber hacer Dominio del Agua! ¿Y en el Polo Norte? –pregunta con renovado entusiasmo- Allí hay otra tribu. Habrán maestros que te puedan enseñar.

Si… bueno hace mucho que no tenemos contacto con la tribu hermana. Ciertamente, no es que esté en el segundo glaciar a la izquierda, ¡está en la otra punta del mundo!

Pero yo –se señala- tengo un bisonte volador. Y yo te llevaría encantado –dice sonriendo.

El caso es que yo nunca he salido de casa. Aquí mi gente me necesita… ahora que las cosas van un poco mejor… -es cierto, ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza hacer un viaje tan largo-

¿Nunca? –Aang arquea una ceja.

No, ¿tú sí? –le miro sorprendida-

Claro –Aang asiente con la cabeza- Los monjes del aire nos enseñan que debemos ser libres de ir a dónde queramos, que estar en el Templo no tiene que ser nunca una obligación. La libertad hace el espíritu se expanda, crezca y se haga más poderoso… -la voz de Aang se ha vuelto soñadora- Y también es divertido. Pero lo que nos enseñan… es que el hogar de una persona debe estar dónde esté su corazón, no importa dónde haya nacido… -sus ojos grises se pierden en el paisaje, y el viento le acaricia la cara. Por un momento me quedo observándole, su mirada derrocha serenidad y sabiduría.

Oh… -no sé qué decir- Que… bonito… Viajar al polo norte… La verdad es que tendría que pensármelo mucho. Y mi corazón está aquí. Toda la gente que amo vive aquí.

¿Bueno mientras te decides, que te parece si me coges un pingüino? –ha vuelto a sonreír y camina imitando los movimientos desgarbados de estos animales, lo que me hace soltar una carcajada.

Está bien. Atrapar pingüinos es una arte ancestral celosamente guardado. Tú simplemente mira.

De la bolsa que llevo atada a la cintura, saco un trozo de pescado maloliente y se lo paso a Aang, que lo coge desprevenido. De forma instantánea, un montón de pingüinos se le acercan a él, intentando coger la comida

Vaya, ¡que método tan eficiente! –me dice-

Fácilmente, cogemos un pingüino cada uno y subimos a la ladera. Una vez allí le digo a Aang.

¡Y ahora simplemente hay que dejarse caer! –pero él no me escucha, ya se ha tirado con el pingüino como si fuera un trineo. Lo sigo sin pensármelo dos veces.

Hacía siglos que no hacía esto. Casi desde el día de la Nieve Negra. No recordaba que fuera tan divertido. Sin quererlo, los dos echamos gritos de diversión. El viento nos azota la cara, me despeina, me sacude la ropa… El aire es libre. Respiro agitadamente mientras nos deslizamos por un túnel de hielo semitransparente, que deja pasar pequeños haces de luz. Finalmente, llegamos a la salida y los pingüinos van perdiendo velocidad. Nos echan de sus espaldas, graznando enfadados, y se van dando saltitos de indignación.

¡Ha sido increíble! –Aang tiene cara de extasiado- ¡Tu vida debe de ser fantástica subida a estas cosas!

No te creas. No hacía esto desde que era niña.

¡Pero si aún lo eres! –me dice Aang mirándome, con los ojos bien abiertos-

Tengo catorce años. Hace mucho que dejé de ser una niña Aang. No te imaginas cuanto… -mientras digo esto, mi voz va descendiendo de volumen lentamente, hasta casi convertirse en un susurro casi inaudible.

Es cierto, hace mucho que dejé de ser una niña. El día que mataron a Madre, que Padre se fue, y me quedé sola con Sokka y la Gran-Gran. Cuando veía a los niños morir de hambre en los brazos de sus madres, demasiado delgadas para que de sus pechos pudieran salir leche alguna. Cuando dormía en medio de cenizas, abrazada a Sokka temblando, con miedo a que la Armada del Fuego volviese a aparecer. Cuando vi que no quedaba nada de nuestra casa… Aang no ha visto nada de eso. Tiene un espíritu tan inocente… tan puro...

Katara, ¿estás bien? –Aang me da palmaditas en el hombro, con torpeza pero con buena intención- ¿Quieres que te…? No sé…

Alzo la vista para mirarlo. Sus ojos reflejan que no sabe qué hacer. No seré yo la que le obligue a consolarme.

No te preocupes… Estoy bien –Me doy cuenta de que tengo los ojos llorosos. ¿Qué me está pasando? Antes lloraba a menudo pero ya no me pasa nada de eso.

¿Quieres que… hablemos? –oigo que dice Aang.

No de verdad, estoy bien.

¿Para qué contarle mis desgracias? Después de todo, lo conocí ayer. Aunque me da la sensación de que ha pasado una vida entera desde que lo encontramos en el iceberg.

A todo esto, yo no soy una amargada que se pasa el día lamentándose. He vivido cosas muy duras, pero he salido más o menos bien parada. Está Sokka, que mantiene ocupada y me hace reír. La Gran-Gran, que se preocupa por el estado de mi pelo y por mí en general, me quiere y me cuida. Y está el resto de la tribu. La verdad, todos juntos somos como una gran familia. Pero Aang… él me sonríe siempre, me divierte, me mira con una extraña reverencia, y eso me hace sentir bien. Observo su silueta a mi lado. De repente, noto el impulso de abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro. Qué estupidez. Entonces me doy cuenta de que llevamos varios minutos callados. Un silencio incómodo se ha cernido sobre nosotros.

Bueno Katara, ¿sabes qué? Si ya no te sientes como una niña, es mi deber entonces hacerte sentir de nuevo eso –me mira con una sonrisa vacilante-

Claro –le sonrío para tranquilizarle-

Por cierto, ¿cuándo vamos a comer?

¡Ay! Es verdad. No sé, llevo pescado en la bolsa…

Dime, ¿Qué es eso de allí? –me dice señalando algo en el horizonte.

Levanto la vista. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que estamos en la Playa de Naufragio.

Hace muchos años, cuando la Armada del Fuego llegó por primera a la Sexta Tribu de la Ruta del Hielo Azul, mi abuela, que entonces era una joven alegre y divertida, y todos los demás se desconcertaron al ver sus grandes y majestuosos barcos rompiendo el hielo para llegar hasta allí. Habían oído extraños rumores… una guerra horrible, todos los Nómadas del Aire asesinados… De repente, una extraña nieve empezó a caer del cielo. Era de un color gris plumoso, era pegajosa y seca, cómo cenizas. Nadie nunca había visto algo así. Entonces, el primer barco lanzó una bomba al muro de hielo que rodeaba la aldea, que entonces era muchísimo más grande que ahora. Todos se dieron cuenta que la Armada venía para invadirlos. Rápidamente, todos los Maestros del Agua se agruparon y empezaron a atacar a los barcos. El buque insignia del pelotón, el rompehielos que iba abriendo el camino hacia la aldea, fue el primero en ser atacado. Todos los Maestros levantaron gigantescos bloques de hielo que resquebrajaron la cubierta e hicieron escorar al barco en la nueva montaña de hielo. Desde entonces, Naufragio está aquí, a la espera, vigilante. Es un símbolo en nuestra propia tierra de la tiranía de la Nación del Fuego, que rompió el equilibrio y destrozó la vida a miles de personas. A los mayores, Naufragio les causa verdadera pavor. Dicen que los espíritus enojados de los soldados aún andan entre sus ruinas.

Eso de allí es Naufragio –respondo a Aang- El primer buque de la Nación del Fuego que llegó a tierras de la tribu. Un símbolo de la guerra y de la opresión a la que vivimos cada. Un recuerdo no muy agradable para mi gente.

Es impresionante –Aang tiene la boca abierta- Es… como sobrenatural ver un barco escorado en medio de la playa. Es… ¿nos podemos acercar? –dice con entusiasmo-

¡No ni se te ocurra! -¿pero qué le pasa por la cabeza?- ¿No ha escuchado nada de lo que te acabo de decir? ¡Está prohibido! ¡AANG!

Pero Aang ya ha llegado a la base de la montaña. Le sigo alarmada.

¿Y si entramos dentro? –Aang me mira excitado-

Pero… eso es muy peligroso –le miro indecisa.

Vamos Katara, confía en mí. Todo va a salir bien.

Lo mismo que me dijo cuándo me subí a Appa. No puedo evitar seducirme por sus ojos confiados y su mano tendida hacia mí. La cojo y subo con él pero sin quitarme del cuerpo la sensación de que me estoy metiendo en la boca más negra del más negro de los lobos.

En su interior todo está frío. Las paredes son de frío metal, el suelo y el techo también. Hay escotillas por doquier, puertas revestidas en metal, tubos que se deslizan por las paredes… Este lugar es francamente escalofriante.

¿No tienes miedo Aang? –Aang mira maravillado todo-

¿Miedo? Aquí no hay nada que temer Katara. Sólo metal y tubos –me mira y sonríe- Además, una Maestra del Agua tiene que aprender a controlar su miedo-

Si… -aún así, me pego a Aang. Este lugar no me gusta-

Hemos llegado a una sala dónde se guardan armas. Hay lanzas, cada cual de aspecto más mortífero. Hay crueles pinchos, artilugios de pólvora… Aang se pasea por la estancia.

Este fue uno de los primeros barcos en atacarnos… -murmuro mientras paso la mirada por las oxidadas armas, destinadas a travesar gente de la Tribu del Agua.

A ver, -dice Aang preocupado- Explícame mejor eso de la guerra. Yo tengo amigos por todo el mundo. Incluso en la Nación del Fuego. Y nunca ha habido ninguna guerra…

Aang esta guerra ya dura cien años. –empiezo a inquietarme realmente. ¿Quién es este chico, que no sabe nada de la guerra?- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el iceberg?

No lo sé… puede que unas cuantas semanas…

Alza la mirada y me mira. En sus ojos hay confusión, miedo. Está desamparado, perdido… no entiende nada. Una terrible compasión por él despierta en mí. Sólo hay una explicación. ¿Cómo decírselo con tacto?

Aang –me acerco a él y le acaricio el hombro- La única explicación posible es que has estado atrapado en el iceberg… cien años.

¿Cien años? –Aang me mira, extrañado- ¿tengo cara de tener ciento doce años?

Pero piénsalo Aang. La guerra empezó hace cien años y tú no recuerdas nada de ella. He oído que el frío te puede mantener vivo en estado vegetativo muchísimo tiempo…

Oh… por todos los espíritus… tienes razón. Toda la razón…

Poco a poco, Aang se sienta en el frío suelo de Naufragio, se encoje como una pelota y esconde su cabeza entre las rodillas. Abatido…

Tengo ciento doce años. Nada más pensar eso, mi cuerpo cae débilmente, noto que pierdo fuerzas. Cien años… El monje Gyatso estará muerto… bueno en realidad ¡todos los monjes! Y Bumi, y Kuzon… todos muertos… sus hijos ya tendrán el triple de edad que yo. ¿Edad? ¡Pero si tengo ciento doce años! Tanto tiempo congelado en el iceberg. Un pensamiento horrible cruza mi cabeza. ¿Y si esta guerra es culpa mía? Después de todo, los monjes me dijeron que pronto una gran catástrofe asolaría el mundo, relacionada con la Nación del Fuego… ¡Oh no! ¡Todo esto es culpa mía! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido de huir? El sufrimiento de Katara… cuando se ha puesto así en la playa… debería haberla abrazado… Me he quedado parado como un pasmarote. Y ahora quiero que ella me abrace. Quiero enterrar mi cabeza en algún sitio seguro, quiero llorar, dormir, dormir y no recordar nada al despertar… O nunca despertar… Me siento vacío. La peor persona del mundo. ¿Qué clase de Avatar soy? Seguro que soy la deshonra de todos los Avatares… Y pensar que aún no se lo he dicho a Katara… Es normal que ella sea reticente a contarme su pasado si yo le ocultado todo. Me siento mentiroso y miserable, me siento… abatido. Como si por mis venas circulara veneno y no sangre.

De repente, noto que Katara se arrodilla, delante de mí, se incorpora y, con una sonrisa, me sostiene entre sus brazos y me abraza. No me dice nada. Sólo me acaricia mi cabeza afeitada, y me susurra palabras tranquilas. Yo no lo soporto, mi cuerpo tiembla, lloro a lágrima viva, y Katara está aquí… Está aquí conmigo. La abrazo aún más fuerte. Todos muertos… Pero Katara está aquí. Con mucho esfuerzo, consigo parar de llorar. Nos incorporamos y me obliga a mirarla mientras me levanta la barbilla. Soy tan bajito…

Después de todo, seguro que hay algo bueno en todo esto, ¿no? –dice murmurando, con una voz sorprendentemente suave-

Claro que sí –me obligo a mirarla- Te he conocido.

Ella sonríe.


	6. Confesiones de una noche polar

VI

CONFESIONES DE UNA NOCHE POLAR

Así, Katara y yo deambulamos por el barco. Ahora lo miro todo desde otro punto de vista. Parece que durante este tiempo haya habido una tela que haya empañado mis ojos. Ahora, todo me parece… nuevo. Tengo un pensamiento inquietante. Este barco parece viejo, pero seguramente cuando yo era pequeño este barco ni siquiera existía. Y la abuela de Katara, ¡cuándo yo me escapé seguramente ella no era más que un bebé! ¡O ni siquiera había nacido! Y parece tan vieja…

Vamos Aang, ¡anímate! –Katara me echa un brazo por los hombros- Seguro que puedes rehacer tu vida. Tienes que salir adelante… como yo hice en su día…

No puedo. Soy el Avatar y tengo un deber que cumplir.

Salgamos por aquí –Katara me señala una escotilla abierta, que da al exterior.

Pero al avanzar un pequeño paso, Katara se tropieza con un hilo y un extraño mecanismo se activa. De una pared sale una gigantesca bengala, que sale por la escotilla, va al cielo y emite un sonoro petardo.

¡Por Tui que susto! –grita Katara- Bien, acabo de alarmar a la Armada del Fuego de que se han dejado uno de sus barquitos aquí… -me mira con una sonrisa traviesa y yo me obligo a devolvérsela.

Lentamente, los dos bajamos de nuevo por la montaña.

Va, volvamos a casa –dice Katara, que parece animada- Al final no hemos comido. Cuando lleguemos te prepararé un estofado de carne de foca que te vas a…

No como carne –la interrumpo con tono neutro- Soy vegetariano. Los Nómadas Aire creemos que toda vida tiene un sentido y que se debe respetar.

¡Oh vaya! –Katara se mira los pies, al parecer avergonzada- No te preocupes, tenemos también flores de escarcha que te encantarán. Perdona a la carnívora consumada –Suelto una risa escueta-

¿Ves? ¡Eso está mejor!

Pero Katara, no lo entiendes, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

De momento te quedarás aquí, con nosotros. Luego ya veremos.

Me doy cuenta de que realmente quiero estar con ella. Ahora que mi tiempo ha pasado ya, deseo estar con Katara. Es extraño. De repente, me viene a la cabeza lo del corazón, que decía que no podía dejar el Polo porqué su corazón está aquí. Creo que quiero formar parte de ese corazón… Al ver que no digo nada, Katara me tiende una mano.

Vamos, ¿confías en mí?

¡EH! ¡Eso te lo digo yo! –protesto mientras le cojo la mano-

Ya no –dice, y me saca la lengua-

Y en todo el camino de regreso, no suelto la mano de Katara para nada. Me da la sensación de que, después de haber perdido todo, ella es lo único consistente que hay, lo único real. Todo lo demás desparece. Sólo está Katara. Y creo que si, en algún momento suelto su mano, todo se desmoronará otra vez, desaparecerá, y esta vez para siempre.

En el iglú, nos esperan Sokka y la Gran-Gran. Al entrar, nos separamos la mano. Katara va a dar un beso a su abuela y se sienta cerca del fuego, mientras Sokka me explica algo sobre el muro oeste, que está "brillantemente reparado", dice mientras se da golpecitos en el pecho con gesto adusto. Yo me quedo en el umbral, sin saber qué hacer.

Vamos, joven Maestro del Aire, ¡no he hecho la cena para después tirarla! –me dice la Gran-Gran- Cómo eres vegetariano, te puedes comer un par de ciruelas de mar. ¿Qué te parece?

Estupendo –le dirijo un gesto de agradecimiento-

¿Eh, que te pasa, Aang? Te veo extraño. –Me pregunta Sokka. Katara hace amago de intervenir, pero la callo con un gesto-

He descubierto que tengo ciento doce años y llevo cien de ellos congelado en un iceberg con Appa.

Silencio.

Bueno, eso ya me lo imaginaba –dice la Gran-Gran- Podrás quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Nuestra hospitalidad es legendaria.

¡Ciento doce años! –bromea Sokka- ¡Hay que ver qué bien te conservas! –dice mientras me da un golpe amistoso en el hombro-

Parece que no, pero la broma de Sokka alivia el ambiente. Katara empieza a quejarse de Iluq, despotricando continuamente que es una _fresca_, mientras Sokka habla de Taknik y de su hijo y la Gran-Gran los escucha a los dos, con una sonrisa indulgente en la cara. Una familia. Una familia truncada por la guerra.

Debería ir al Templo. Me gustaría saber cómo van las cosas por allí.

Los tres se echan miradas indescifrables, y la tensión nace en torno al fuego.

De repente, veo unas luces extrañas, de muchos colores, que salen desde una pequeña ventanita del iglú.

¿Qué son esas luces?

Oh, la aurora –contesta Sokka-

¿Quieres verla? –me pregunta Katara-

Me encantaría, si usted no tiene inconveniente –digo dirigiéndome a la Gran-Gran que asiente y dice.

Pero abrigaros bien. Recordad que la aurora son espíritus que vuelven al mundo terrenal y si la miráis es que quieren hablar con vosotros. Transmitiros algo importante…

Si abuela si… -dice Sokka, dándole palmadas en el hombro y guiñándonos un ojo.

Salimos al exterior y oh, la belleza de la noche polar me deslumbra. La luces están suspendidas en el cielo oscuro, cómo delgadas hebras de luz que iluminan tenuemente el poblado. A su candor, todo parece misterioso y etéreo. Hay verdes, naranjas, violetas. Es el espectáculo más maravilloso que he visto en toda mi vida.

¿Te gusta? –me pregunta Katara, que contempla a mi lado la aurora.

Es maravillosa –contesto embelesado- Me quedaría la vida entera mirándola

¿Damos un paseo? –me sugiere-

Como quieras.

Y los dos, empezamos a caminar entre la nieve recién caída, dando una vuelta por el iglú. Pero llegamos a un sitio que yo no había visto nunca. Una tumba, pienso inmediatamente. Alrededor de un círculo de piedras, hay una gran lápida y bonitas flores blancas a su alrededor.

Y aquí –señala Katara con el brazo- Está mi madre, Kya.

¿Qué le pasó?

Es una historia muy triste y desagradable –de repente, Katara parece mayor- La noche es demasiado hermosa para estropearla con esa historia, ¿no crees?

Supongo que sí. –Asiento, conforme.

Hacía mucho que no venía a verla. Y tiene gracia, pues está al lado de mi propia casa. Supongo que he estado muy atareada…. –se lleva una mano al collar que lleva en el cuello, una cinta de la que cuelga una piedra azulada- Este collar… me lo dio mi madre hace mucho. Antes que ella lo tuvo mi abuela. Lo único que me queda de ella…

Mira con dulzura a la tumba, una dulzura infinita, sin límites, más allá de todo lo que yo había visto. Sin quererlo, le aprieto el hombro y ella me mira. Esta preciosísima. Las luces de la aurora se reflejan en sus dos ojos azules, y la tenue luz le perfila el rostro como un cincel. Su mirada y su sonrisa derrochan paz. Y le cae una solitaria lágrima por la mejilla, que cae, caliente, a su encuentro con el suelo. Se la seco con la manga del anorak y entonces le confieso:

Katara, soy el Avatar.


	7. Zuko

VII

ZUKO

¡Arrodillaos todos ante el príncipe Zuko, hijo del Señor del Fuego Ozai y la Dama del Fuego Ursa, Aguja Real y heredero al trono de la Nación!

Con esas palabras me anunciaba el maestro de ceremonias cuándo había audiencias, recepciones, banquetes o, simplemente, cuando entraba a un salón lleno de nobles. Entonces, tenían que dejar todos de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo, por muy importante que fuese, arrodillarse y esperar a qué yo les diese permiso para levantarse. Si me cruzaba por el pasillo de palacio a algún sirviente o a algún noble, éste tenía que apretarse contra la pared, inclinarse y murmurar "Alteza". Yo podía devolverle el saludo o ignorarle, nadie me recriminaba por ello. Cualquier cosa que quisiera, lo que sea, no tenía más que pedirla a mis ayudas de cámara, que en dos o tres días lo tenía. No importa lo extraña que fuese la petición. Ellos asentían y rápidamente, acudían raudos a dónde fuera para conseguir lo que yo les hubiera pedido. Si quería echar a algún sirviente de mi servicio, éste abandonaba el palacio automáticamente, sin hacer preguntas, sólo, un tanto desconcertado. Si mandaba azotar a alguien por no respetar mi dignidad real, le azotaban. Si mandaba a algún noble cruzar de rodillas el gran salón y besarme los pies por penitencia delante de toda la corte, lo hacía. Claro que yo no hice nunca ninguna de esas cosas. Mi madre me lo prohibía. Me obligaba a devolver el saludo a los criados, a pedir las cosas por favor y a musitar "gracias" y "que pase un buen día" constantemente. En realidad _nos_ obligaba, pero mi hermana Azula nunca ha sabido ser educada con los demás.

Pienso en todos esos recuerdos de mi vida pasada mientras contemplo el paisaje del Polo, desde la cubierta de metal de mi barco. Es diferente de todo cuanto había visto antes. Es tan… simple. El mar, el cielo, el hielo. No hay más. Y sin embargo, posee una innegable belleza, casi me siento culpable de violar la serenidad del lugar con el ruido de mi buque. Intento respirar hondo y relajarme, cerrar los ojos, desconectar del mundo y dejar a mi espíritu volar, como me dice tío Iroh. Me concentro en el sonido del agua al rozar el barco, el casi inaudible sonido de los bloques de hielo deslizándose y en el silencio tan agradable que parece reinar. Un buen sitio para esconderse durante cien años… Abro los ojos con fuerza.

Durante casi tres años, he dedicado todo mi esfuerzo a buscar al Avatar. Desde que mi padre me desterró de la Nación, ése ha sido mi único objetivo. El Señor del Fuego me dijo que si encontraba al Avatar mi honor sería restaurado y mi título devuelto. Pienso constantemente en ese día. En el Salón del trono, entraré con el cuerpo sin vida del Avatar y se lo entregaré a mi padre, que desde su trono rodeado de llamas, me sonreirá con aprobación y dirá "bienvenido a casa". He buscado por todos los lugares posibles: en los templos del aire, en pequeñas islas remotas del océano, en valles profundos y en abismos insondables, en las más altas montañas y en las más inaccesibles cuevas, sin resultados. Pero sin descanso, el capitán de mi escolta sugería otro lugar, y allí iba, con las esperanzas cada vez más reducidas. Siempre hay otro sitio, y otro y otro… La búsqueda no termina nunca y mi inseguridad tampoco. A veces La frustración se mete dentro de mí, me quema y me consume, se convierte en rabia, en ira, y mi corazón arde, furioso. Han sido tantas decepciones… Pero sé que está vez estoy en la pista correcta. Una indescriptible determinación brilla en mi alma, sofoca el fuego de la rabia, y me insta a continuar, a seguir buscando… Me dice que, algún día, pase lo que pase y haga lo que haga, encontraré el Avatar. Y lo mataré con mis propias manos. Matar no es tan fácil como creen los inocentes, dice siempre mi tío. Pero él que sabe. Yo hace mucho que dejé de ser inocente.

Se encuentra detrás de mí, sentado apaciblemente en una silla, jugando al solitario en medio de la cubierta, con una taza humeante entre sus manos. De su antaña gloria de general de la Nación no queda nada. El Dragón del Oeste tiene una abundante barriga que le sobresale de la armadura, una cara con patas de gallo bien marcadas y varias mellas en su dentadura. Siempre está sonriente, alegre y bromista. ¿Cómo puede ser? Está condenado a viajar con su sobrino, un príncipe desterrado y, aun así, es feliz. En este momento oigo su voz:

Deberías descansar príncipe. –tiene una voz sosegada y tranquila, como si estuviese hablando sobre el tiempo y no sobre mi honor- El Avatar ha esperado cien años. No le importa esperar un día más.

Oh claro, no eres tú el que su padre le ha quitado el honor –le digo mordazmente, mientras me giro hacia él-

Te he dicho mil veces que el honor no se puede "quitar" y "devolver" –dice mi tío con tono cansino- No es un concepto tan simple y, además, si realmente encontramos al Avatar, tendrías que estar descansado si quieres luchar contra él. Es más, ¿por qué no te animas a tomar una taza de té conmigo?

¡NO NECESITO TÉ! –grito mientras doy un porrazo en la mesa-

Tío Iroh me mira con desaprobación, resopla, y vuelve a fijar su mirada en la partida. Su serenidad me mata. Parece que no le importe que sea un príncipe desterrado y que estemos en el Polo Sur, a millas de distancia de casa. Su pasividad me pone nervioso. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que no volveremos nunca si no encuentro al Avatar? Siempre tomando té, jugando a Pai Sho con los tripulantes, y tocando la flauta. No se toma esto en serio. Y me pone enfermo.

De repente, un ruido rompe en mil pedazos el silencio del polo. Me giro sobresaltado. Se trata de un inmenso haz de luz azul que, durante un momento, lo ilumina todo. Un potente estruendo se oye en la lejanía, que hace retumbar todo el barco. A tío Iroh se le cae el té al suelo. Y tan deprisa cómo apareció, la misteriosa luz se desvanece en el aire. Tan grande ha sido el estallido, que aún resuena su eco en las paredes de hielo de los glaciares. Por un momento, todos estamos callados. En la cubierta, dos solados paran de realizar sus ejercicios y me miran, expectantes. Tío Iroh deja la taza de té encima de la mesa, con evidente mal humor, pone cara de armarse de paciencia y me empieza a decir:

Príncipe Zuko no…

Si tío. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa esto? –le interrumpo de mal humor-

Dímelo tú. ¿Qué crees que esa luz azul?

El Avatar ha vuelto a este mundo tío. Lo sé –me dirijo hacia la ventana del timonel- ¡Diríjase hacia esa luz de inmediato!

Pero alteza, -es uno de los soldados, que se ha acercado y, después de una pequeña reverencia, me dice- Si me lo permitís…

No se lo permito –contesto secamente. ¿Por qué todo el mundo actúa con tanta ineficiencia? ¿Estoy rodeado de inútiles?

¡Zuko! –me repende tío Iroh- Escucha lo que el sargento Huang tenga que decir. Tiene veinte años más que tú y más experiencia. Lleva más años que nadie por los mares. No deberías menospreciar así a tu escolta. Adelante sargento –hace un gesto conciliador hacia el soldado- perdone la insolencia del príncipe.

Sí… -el soldado sacude la cabeza con indiferencia- Este cambio de rumbo va en contra de nuestros planes. Habíamos acordado seguir la ruta del Hielo Azul y pararnos a por provisiones en las tribus del agua. Este cambio se sale por completo de lo establecido. No hay comida y los hombres se están poniendo nerviosos… Una tripulación descontenta puede ser un problema…

¡PUES QUE COMAN PASTELES! –grito furioso- Además, ¡podemos saquear esas míseras aldeas cuando queramos!

¡No hay porqué saquear! –interviene tío Iroh- Seguro que si se lo pedimos amablemente, estarán encantados de aceptar un intercambio con nosotros-

Somos de la Nación del Fuego. Tienen la obligación de darnos lo que deseemos les guste o no. Somos superiores. Y no quiero dar nada a esos salvajes de la tribu del agua. No somos vulgares mercaderes. Y no tengo nada más que añadir. Nos dirigiremos hacia esa luz. Ya.

Con gesto magnánimo, despacho a Huang, que se va refunfuñando. Pero ahora le toca a tío Iroh.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le recrimino- ¡Por fin mi búsqueda a dado con sus frutos! ¿No te das cuenta?

Escúchame bien, príncipe Zuko –dice tío Iroh- Para empezar, has sido totalmente desconsiderado con el sargento y con toda tu tripulación ¿Te piensas que a ellos les gusta estar aquí? Tienen una familia, una vida más allá de este barco. Deberías darles las gracias porque accedieran a acompañarte y no gritarles que coman pasteles cuando tú siempre tienes lo mejor de las provisiones y dejas a ellos las migajas. –intento intervenir, per tío Iroh me calla con un gesto- Segundo, ¿Qué prueba tienes de que está luz sea la del Avatar? Puede ser cualquier otra cosa, nos ha pasado otras veces.

Sé que está vez lo he encontrado –pero ya no estoy tan seguro. He dejado de gritar y ahora hablo con voz apenas audible. Me cansa gritar. En eso soy completamente diferente de Azula- De verdad…

Bueno, eso ya se verá. –tío Iroh pone una sonrisa indulgente y me da un par de palmaditas en el hombro- Y ahora haz el favor de tranquilizarte –dicho esto se da la vuelta y vuelve a su partida.

Ahora que lo pienso, no he sido muy educado que digamos. Tal vez debería disculparme. La voz de mi padre resuena en mis tímpanos. "¡Un príncipe no se disculpa!" Arrepentimiento. Algo que nunca supo hacer nadie de mi familia. Excepto mi madre, por supuesto. Ahora que lo pienso, seguro que estaría decepcionada si viese esta escena. La puedo vislumbrar, delante de mí, casi puedo tocarla. Bajaría la cabeza, miraría al suelo y en sus ojos habría una mirada de decepción. Apartaría la vista, no sin antes observarme con desazón. Eso en la presencia de mi padre. Si no sería otra persona. Me cogería y me obligaría a pedir disculpas. A inclinarme levemente para mostrar mi arrepentimiento. Entonces sonreiría, me revolvería el pelo y me diría "Zuko, Hoy hemos aprendido algo bueno ¿verdad?"

Aparto de mi mente los pensamientos de mi madre. Es una traidora a la Nación. Su tiempo ya pasó, tengo dieciséis años, no tengo que estar pensando en ella continuamente. Si al menos alguien me dijera dónde está…

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el horizonte ártico, pensando en las palabras del tío Iroh. ¿Qué cómo sé que es la luz del Avatar? Bien, he leído tantas cosas sobre él, que casi parece que lo conociera. Nada más ser desterrado, me dirigí a un Templo del Avatar y requisé todos sus rollos y pergaminos. Así es cómo supe que cuándo el Avatar entra en estado por primera vez, una luz azul gigantesca sale de su cuerpo, para mostrar al mundo que él ya ha llegado. El pergamino describía la luz cómo "sobrecogedora, azul cómo la medianoche de los tiempos y tan brillante que hasta un ciego la percibe. Es la Luz, la energía vital del mundo." No he notado ninguna de estas cosas en ese haz de luz, pero una extraña fuerza interior me dice que es la del Avatar. Ahora lo sé. No hay nada de lo que haya estado más seguro en toda mi vida. El Avatar está en el Polo Sur, da igual lo que tío Iroh diga.

El Avatar se ha convertido en una obsesión. Ya no recuerdo los tiempos en que no sabía lo que significaba realmente esa palabra. Pienso día y noche en él, en encontrarlo, en matarlo. No es una obsesión, es una llama. Esa llama es la que alumbra mi espíritu. Me parece que si se extingue, caeré a un pozo de tinieblas sin fondo. Es la llama que me ayuda a levantarme, a seguir cada día en pie, a recuperar mi honor… Esa llama me alumbra, pero a veces también me ciega. Es cómo una salida de todos mis problemas. Si me concentro mucho en ella, puedo llegar a olvidar al resto del mundo, llegar a un lugar dónde sólo hay oscuridad… Antes de desterrarme, Padre me dijo que tendría que aprender a respetar si quería volver a casa. El recuerdo del día de mi destierro aparece de repente en mi mente. _Muerde el polvo, príncipe._ Pero me lo tenía merecido. Claro que me lo tenía merecido.

Instintivamente, me llevo una mano al rostro. La textura de mi piel quemada y muerta me recibe. Tiene un tacto rugoso y áspero… desagradable. Feo. La cicatriz que me hizo Padre se extiende por toda mi mejilla derecha, el ojo y la oreja. La marca del príncipe desterrado. Sin embargo, pienso que esta marca es también mi identidad, que sin ella me sentiría vacío. Pero no hay ni un día que no la odie ni que desee que desaparezca. Ese día descubrí que ser bueno no servía de nada, contrariamente a lo que me enseñó Madre. A Azula la respetaban más, y era maleducada y gritona, a mí, en cambio, me tenían por débil y por estúpido. Casi me alegré cuándo me echaron de la rancia Corte del Fuego.

Suspiro. Mi ira ha desaparecido por completo. Ahora no soy más que un cuerpo desinflado que se agita al vaivén del barco. Y es en estos momentos, en que mi mente ha quedado vacía de pensamientos negativos, cuándo reflexiono y esas terribles preguntas me vienen a la cabeza. ¿Realmente quiero encontrar al Avatar? ¿Realmente quiero volver? ¿Quiero ser el futuro Señor del Fuego? ¿La guerra es buena? ¿Madre…?

Madre, la guerra, la bondad, la maldad… Necesito estar ocupado para que todas estas cosas se esfumen de mi mente. Porqué me dan miedo. Más miedo del que estoy dispuesto a aceptar ante nadie, incluso ante mí mismo.

¿Te encuentras bien sobrino? –mi tío se ha acercado silenciosamente.

Divinamente –contesto.

Te convendría descansar. Tomarte las cosas no tan a pecho. ¿Por qué no admiras la belleza de este paisaje? –Se para a pensar- ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia del Polo Sur? La escuché hace muchos años, cuándo aun era almirante… -su tono de voz se pierde en sus ensoñaciones-

No _Shushu_. No necesito una de tus historias –pongo los ojos en blanco-

Y también deberías sonreír más. ¡Disfruta de la vida que Agni te ha dado!

Pone las manos en mi cara y me esboza una sonrisa. Yo las quito de un manotazo.

¿Vida? ¿Qué vida? ¡Esto no es mi vida! –señalo a todo a mi alrededor- ¿Crees que está es la vida que yo he elegido? Esto no es más que un tránsito hacia mi verdadera vida.

Sí, pero mientras tanto podrías vivir esta vida "no verdadera" –dice tío Iroh con sorna- Y no grites. Te estás empezando a parecer a tu señor padre.

¡Es que tengo que ser como Padre, tío! –le agito los hombros. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de nada?- ¡Tengo que prepararme para ser el Señor del Fuego!

¿Y crees que eso se consigue faltándole el respeto a la gente? Un gobernante cuida a su pueblo, no lo maltrata. Se preocupa por sus ciudadanos. Eso es lo que distingue a un buen líder –Mi tío abre mucho los ojos y me señala con su dedo índice- Yo se Zuko que aquí dentro tú no eres así –me presiona en medio del pecho- Y cuándo comprendas eso tu vida irá a mejor en todos los sentidos. –Suspira y me mira, con fingida tristeza- Bueno será mejor que vayamos a comer. Y tendrás que explicarles a tus hombres lo de los pasteles porqué yo no pienso…

No voy a comer –le interrumpo- No puedo perder el tiempo con minucias. El Avatar ha vuelto, tengo que estar preparado.

Puedes dar mucha impresión, aquí plantado estoicamente en medio de la cubierta –me dice tío Iroh- Pero si no comes nada acabarás tendido en el suelo ya lo verás.

Nadie va acabar tendido en el suelo –le contradigo con serenidad- Ve a comer con los demás si quieres, pero yo me quedo aquí.

Hasta el más gran general sabe cuándo va a perder una batalla. –Tío Iroh hace ademán de darse la vuelta, mientras me aprieta el hombro- Pero en serio, príncipe Zuko, te aconsejo que comas algo.

Me mira, expectante, pero yo le ignoro. Tío Iroh suelta un bufido, cómo un gran gato enorme y panzudo, y se dirige hacia el castillo de proa, mirándome por debajo del hombro.

Cuándo todo el mundo está abajo comiendo, y la cubierta permanece desierta, tengo una idea. Me acerco al moño gris de la cabeza de mi tío, que está a punto de desaparecer por la escotilla y le pido:

Tío, he estado pensado –Iroh se da la vuelta y me mira con una sonrisa- No, no voy a comer –pone cara de decepción- Cuándo acabes, ¿podrías entrenarme en el Dominio? Quiero decir, el Avatar ha tenido cien años para prepararse, debería entrenar.

Ay Zuko, no me marees –tío Iroh niega con la cabeza- La comida es un momento muy importante del día de cualquier persona. Luego si acaso hablamos.

Pero…

O podemos hablar dentro –continua tío Iroh- Con dos platos de algo caliente delante nuestro y un par de humeantes tazas de té. ¿Qué te parece? –acaba con una mirada insinuante-

Pero no tengo hambre –justo en ese momento, me resuenan las tripas- Bueno de acuerdo –accedo, y bajo con él por la escotilla.

Vamos a parar a un largo pasillo revestido de metal, al estilo de la Armada. Al ver que vamos al comedor principal, me paro en seco.

¿Por qué vamos a comer ahí? –pregunto desconcertado- ¿No podemos comer en nuestro camarote, como cada día?

Sí, pero no vamos a hacer subir al pobre cocinero con la olla, ¿verdad?

Lo hace cada día, no creo que no tenga inconveniente de hacerlo hoy. –le contraataco-

Pero sabes de sobra que cuando escasean provisiones solemos comer con ellos para expresar nuestra solidaridad –tío Iroh tiene un aire paternal, y me explica esto cómo si fuera un niño pequeño- Además, nunca te ha importado.

Soy de la realeza –contesto airado- No tengo porqué mezclarme con ellos.

Qué raro…. –tío Iroh se rasca la barba, pensativo- ¡Ya sé lo que te pasa! Te sientes culpable por decir lo de los pasteles… Te quieres disculpar pero no sabes cómo. ¡No, espera! Te da vergüenza comer con ellos y pedirles perdón. ¡Sería una historia para contársela a los nietos! El príncipe Zuko pidió disculpas…

No seas ridículo… -balbuceo, pero empiezo a ponerme rojo por momentos.

Bueno, pues que te quede claro que hoy vas a comer con tus hombres. –me señala, amenazador- Y yo no pienso excusarte. Lo vas a hacer tú. Además, otra de las "características de Señor del Fuego" es estar con tus hombres cuando te necesiten. –dicho esto, abre la puerta-

Me crujo los dedos. Odio que tío Iroh conozca mi interior mejor que yo mismo. Me saca de quicio. Pero ahora tengo otras cosas en que pensar.

Se hace el silencio en la sala cuando entramos. Hay un total de veinticinco personas más o menso comiendo, entre soldados, trabajadores de la caldera, el cocinero, mi ayuda de cámara y el timonel. Todos se levantan respetuosamente al vernos y empiezan a entablar conversaciones con tío Iroh. Él responde, encaja a sus bromas, los hace reír. Tiene un don para conectar con la gente, cosa que yo carezco por completo. Lo único que recibo son miradas hostiles y algún que otro gesto de furia reprimida. Pero la mayoría me ignora. Una mirada de soslayo de tío Iroh me dice "si te comportas como un niño, te tratarán como un niño". Lentamente, con parsimonia, tío Iroh y yo nos sentamos en nuestros sitios habituales, al fondo de la sala, y el bullicio vuelve a reinar en el comedor. El cocinero nos sirve dos cuencos de sopa humeante y se va.

Y… por Agni, es cierto, necesitamos provisiones. A saber que le ha echado al caldo el cocinero. Mi tío y yo comemos en silencio, mientras él me va mirando de forma interrogante. Pero yo no sé qué decir. Tengo un bloqueo mental. ¿Qué se supone que he de hacer ahora? Miro a tío Iroh, suplicante, negando con la cabeza, pero él se levanta y con las manos, pide silencio.

Silencio… silencio por favor –las miradas de todos se giran hacia mi tío- Bien. Mi querido sobrino, el príncipe Zuko tiene algo que deciros. –Se sienta y me mira- Venga levántate –me presiona en voz baja.

Lentamente, me levanto y me encaro hacia mi público. Nunca he sabido dirigirme a una multitud. Otra cosa que se le daba bien a Azula. Cuándo los ejércitos marchaban hacia una batalla, a veces Padre iba y les daba un discurso. Era un orador tan incuestionablemente nato, que al final todas las filas soltaban vítores de alabanza al Señor del Fuego, dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por él. Incluso a la abuela Ilah le daban ganas de alzar sus débiles puños al aire y entonar el himno con voz jubilosa. Pero yo… Un sudor frío empieza a resbalar por mi frente, la piel se me pone de gallina y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Mi mente está totalmente en blanco. Pero obligo a mi cabeza a formular frases coherentes. Nada. Así que hago lo que acostumbro a hacer en estos casos: Improvisar.

Bien… Y quería deciros… -intento poner esa pose ensalzada que ponía Padre, imitar su tono de voz fuerte e imperioso, pero sólo consigo ponerme en ridículo- Basta de tonterías. Me he dado cuenta de que realmente necesitamos provisiones. Y que lo dije antes sobre los pasteles… no ha sido muy considerado por mi parte. Yo… -trago saliva- os pido perdón.

Todos se miran unos a otros, sorprendidos.

¿Tan desagradable soy, que cuando os pido perdón os sorprendéis? –me tapo la boca. He dicho esta frase en voz alta. Unas cuantas carcajadas suenan en la sala, pero suenan fingidas e incómodas.

Entonces, alteza, ¿cambiaréis el rumbo? –pregunta un soldado desde la mesa.

Me temo que no –contesto- Ya sabéis cual es nuestra misión –alzo la voz ante las protestas- Encontrar al Avatar. Y después de tanto tiempo, casi tres años, lo hemos conseguido atrapar. No podemos abandonar ahora, sino todo habrá sido en vano. ¿No lo entendéis? –intento mostrar amabilidad-

Alteza, -el sargento Huang se levanta- Comprendemos vuestra ansia de restaurar vuestro honor, pero una vez hayamos descubierto cual es esa luz, ¿podremos volver a la ruta preestablecida?

De acuerdo –asiento, conforme-

Entonces ya está todo decidido- Huang se sienta, y yo hago lo propio. Miro a mi tío, que me sonríe en señal de aprobación.

¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil. Ser amable cuesta tan poco… -de repente, el gesto de tío Iroh se vuelve serio- Y ahora que tenemos a la tripulación contenta –dice mientras se levanta- Es hora de entrenar.


	8. Sangre y fuego

VIII

SANGRE Y FUEGO

En la cubierta, estoy delante de un soldado, Ching, creo que se llama, uno de los Maestros del Fuego que hay en mi tripulación. Entre nosotros, se encuentra mi tío, observándonos.

Luchad –dice mi tío Iroh con voz queda-

Así, después de la breve inclinación, me pongo en postura básica, medio en diagonal, con los dos pies firmemente en el suelo. Respiro hondo, y avivo la llama de mi interior. Me imagino que el soldado que tengo delante es el Avatar, que es mío y que su vida depende de mí. Mi cuerpo se empieza a calentar, arde, la energía viaja por mi sangre, me siento vivo. Y de mis palmas de las manos, salen dos chorros de fuego. El combate comienza. Empiezo bien, está desprevenido, no sé si lo hace para no defraudarme o porqué realmente está en las nubes. Mis movimientos y mis ataques son cada vez más fuertes y precisos. Me siento poderoso. A medida que el combate se pone más peligroso, comienzo a perder el control. Noto la rabia y la furia floreciendo en mi interior, toda la frustración de mi vida sale por esas llamaradas. Quiero hacer daño a Ching, es una manera de ahogarla, quiero que sufra… Mi llama cada vez está más fuerte, es un incendio, me consume. Grito de satisfacción mientras un halo de fuego se forma a mí alrededor. Ahora entiendo lo que decían mis Maestros: el fuego es destrucción y la Nación lo usa para someter a sus enemigos…

NO, NO, NO ¡NO! –tío Iroh atura el combate con las manos- Príncipe Zuko, mírate. ¡Pareces una bestia!

Es cierto –estoy jadeando, no me queda oxígeno, pero me siento inexplicablemente bien- Es ése el objetivo, ¿no?

¡CLARO QUE NO! –tío Iroh me coge de los hombros y me incorpora- ¿No has asimilado nada de lo que te he enseñado? –por primera vez, parece furioso- Está bien. –respira hondo- Volvamos a empezar.

¿Pero por qué? –protesto- ¡Si mis ataques eran poderosísimos!

¡Pero no los enfocabas como es debido! El Dominio del fuego viene de la respiración, nunca de los músculos, ni de la ira que tengas acumulada. Eso sólo hace que el fuego sea maligno, que te corrompa. Si no tienes cuidado, puede acabar con tu alma. El fuego es energía. Tienes que direccionarla a través de tu cuerpo, notar cómo fluye en armonía con tu espíritu. Y sólo cuándo encuentres ese equilibrio, puedes ponerte en posición y realizar el ataque –entonces, estira el brazo y una potente llamarada sale de su mano, al menos el doble de fuerte que las mías-

Eso suena a paparrucha de Sabio del Fuego –me burlo- El verdadero guerrero no lucha así.

Escúchame bien Zuko, el verdadero guerrero no lucha. –tío Iroh pone los ojos en blanco- No espero que lo entiendas. Y ahora, otra vez.

¿Otra vez? –estoy empezando a hartarme- ¡Llevamos toda la tarde con los mismo ataques! ¡Quiero pasar a algo más avanzado!

Aún no dominas lo básico –dice tío Iroh con tranquilidad- Hasta que no aprendas a direccionar tu energía vital, no podrás empezar con los ejercicios más avanzados.

¡Claro que puedo! –grito airado- Escúchame ahora tu a mí, tío. He encontrado al Avatar, ha tenido cien años para prepararse. ¡Y yo no puedo dominar sólo los movimientos básicos! De verdad, -digo un poco más calmado- Lo necesito.

Tío Iroh me mira con desaprobación y asiente, pesaroso.

Está bien. En posición.

Creí que cuándo convenciera a tío Iroh de que me enseñara los movimientos más avanzados, todo sería más sencillo. Pero no. Las llamas me salen cada vez más exiguas y se extinguen con facilidad. Hago florecer la rabia en mi interior, pero eso no sirve, y mi tío no hace más que resoplar, al parecer, indignado. El látigo de fuego parece más bien una cuerda floja, y las bolas ardientes rocas sin gracia. Grito y me enfado, pero no sirve de nada. Al final, paro jadeando del esfuerzo. ¿Por qué nunca me salen las cosas cómo yo quiero?

Te lo he dicho mil veces –la voz de mi tío remueve mis pensamientos- Hasta que no controles tu furia, no serás un verdadero Maestro.

Pero canalizar el Dominio a través de la ira es la única manera que tengo de hacer fuego. –me excuso-

¿Meditas cada noche? –me pregunta, de repente-

Por supuesto –contesto, desconcertado- ¿Pero qué…?

Para ser un buen Maestro, del Dominio que sea, se necesita paz de espíritu. Y eso sólo se consigue meditando y reflexionando. Ching, puede retirarse. –el soldado se marcha al castillo de proa- Bueno Zuko, acabemos por hoy.

¿Ya? –pregunto extrañado- ¡Pero si aun es de día!

En la Nación hace horas que es de noche –me dice tío Iroh divertido- Estamos en el Polo Sur, ¿recuerdas?

Las noches blancas… -susurro mientras miro hacia el cielo-

Hoy cenaré en mi camarote si no te importa –me dice- Quiero que estés sólo y reflexiones sobre lo que te he dicho. Buenas noches.

Me quedo sólo en cubierta y decido volver a mi camarote. Nada más entrar, Huo, mi ayuda de cámara, me recibe. Es más joven que yo, no estoy seguro cuánto, parece más pequeño de lo que es en realidad, pues las gastadas ropas color rojo oscuro le vienen muy grandes. Tiene el pelo recogido hacia atrás y los ojos ámbar. Me conduce hasta el cambiador, dónde me sienta y, con dedos hábiles, me deshace las lazadas de la armadura.

¿Os vais a lavar hoy, señor? –me pregunta mientras me deja una túnica-

Antes quiero cenar –le contesto-

Como deseéis –Huo hace una reverencia y desaparece, en busca de la cena.

Reflexiono en lo que me ha dicho tío Iroh. Nací con la Gracia, y los Maestros Reales me instruyeron en el Dominio. Me aseguraron que un verdadero Maestro del Fuego era capaz de manejar al ira a su antojo y que la usaba cómo una arma. ¿Qué querrá decir mi tío? Dejo ese tema apartado en mi mente, porqué Huo ha vuelto con la cena.

Mientras como, noto a mi ayuda de cámara preparando la bañera con agua caliente. Necesito un baño. Y un masaje. Noto los músculos atrofiados y recargados de tanto hacer esfuerzo.

Mi señor –murmura Huo- el baño.

Llego a la bañera, me despojo de mi túnica y me meto en ella. El agua está ardiendo, justo cómo a mí me gusta. Huo me deshace la coleta de caballo que llevo siempre y me peina y enjabona el pelo. Luego, con una esponja, me frota por el resto de mi cabeza, completamente afeitada, y me da por la espalda y los brazos. Miro a Huo. Alcanzo a entrever su figura entre el vapor. Está haciendo su trabajo, como de costumbre, tarareando una canción. No es algo que me importe, siempre he considerado a los sirvientes algo menos que muebles. Cierro los ojos mientras me enjabona la cabeza y las orejas. Respiro hondo, es relajante. Y las manos delicadas y suaves de mi sirviente me transportan a un tiempo muy lejano, tanto, que parece que nunca haya existido. Y Huo ya no es Huo, y el barril es una bañera de mármol, y por la ventana entra el sol de la Nación. Y ella también canta, y con sus dedos masajea mis orejas. Y yo río, jugando con las burbujas... Huo, con dificultad, me echa un nuevo barril de agua. Noto sus delgados brazos tensándose ante el peso del agua. Su frente brilla de sudor y, entre resoplos, me pregunta:

¿Os preparo la cama?

¿Qué? –digo mirando por la ventana- ¿Ya es tan tarde? Con este sol eterno no hay quién se aclare, ¿verdad?

Sí, mi señor –contesta impersonal - ¿Querréis unas fresas antes de acostaros?

¿Fresas? –pregunto- Sí, ¿por qué no? –Cuando Huo se gira, le agarro del brazo. He tenido una idea- ¿Sabes qué?

¿Qué, mi señor? –me pregunta desconcertado, girándose-

Llévaselas a los hombres.

¿Qué? –Huo baja la vista, incómodo- Em… como ordenéis.

Abandona la estancia, un tanto turbado. Extraño, este Huo. Lo compré a un noble arruinado de una colonia de la Nación, hace seis o siete ciclos. Mi anterior ayuda de cámara murió de una gripe. Vender a su propio sobrino, ¿quién puede estar tan desesperado? Aunque dijo estar contento por deshacerse de él. Al principio era un inútil retomado, tartamudeaba constantemente, se ponía rojo y yo tenía que darle siempre instrucciones, cosa que me irritaba de sobremanera. Parece haber mejorado, ya no tengo que estar reprendiéndole tan a menudo y no lo veo tan, tan tímido. Recorro la habitación y me tiendo en el camastro, pensativo. Nuevamente, Huo aparece en escena, esta vez sin fresas y frotándose la mejilla con la mano, que la tiene congestionada.

¿Deseáis algo más, mi señor? –me pregunta-

No… un momento… ¿Estás llorando? –los ojos le brillan de forma extraña, y se le forma un rictus de dolor en la cara-

No mi señor, yo… -Huo baja la vista avergonzado- Me caí por las escaleras… -pongo los ojos en blanco. ¿De qué me sirve un criado tan torpe?-

Débil –murmuro, fastidiado-

¿Apago las luces, señor? –Huo no oye, o finge no haberlo oído-

Sí. Quiero dormir.

Huo coge el apagavelas y con cuidado, va extinguiendo las llamas por la habitación. Podría hacerlo yo mismo, pero para eso están los criados. El camarote, va quedando progresivamente en penumbra, con la sola figura de Huo moviéndose por la semioscuridad. Finalmente, se va, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, y me quedo solo. En la negrura más absoluta, donde ya no se distingue nada y todo desaparece, mi mente está libre de distracciones. El Maestro del Fuego es el amo, pero también el sirviente de la llama: puedes controlarla hasta cierto punto, pero si dejas que crezca demasiado, arderá, y posiblemente arderá contigo. Un Maestro debe ser muy cuidadoso con el fuego. Es su elemento, pero puede convertirse en su enemigo, si no se mantiene a raya, si no se domina. Tal y como me decían mis maestros "el Dominio del Fuego no es para débiles". Y con esos pensamientos, el sueño acude a mí.

Doce relucientes gotas de sangre es lo último que veo. Caen tan despacio, parece que el tiempo se detenga. Salpican contra la tierra seca. El rojo es intenso, demasiado intenso, me duele en los ojos, resalta contra el negruzco color de las cenizas. No veo nada. Mi mundo es un lugar lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Muerte. Una risa terrible taladra mis oídos. Las llamas se deslizan por la superficie de la tierra ya quemada, la sangre se diluye con el fuego, ahora son uno. Y todo desaparece, el suelo cada vez está más y más cerca...

Alteza, aquí no hay nada –un soldado, en posición de firmes y con tono cansino, hace un ademán con la mano- Sólo hay hielo y frío. Mucho frío. Yo propongo que volvamos.

Yo no –contesto, ceñudo- Pero tienes razón. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Alzo la vista. Estamos en un pequeño iceberg, una diminuta isla de hielo en este inmenso océano. Figuras negras y rojas están esparcidas por su superficie, buscando pero sin saber que buscan exactamente. Esta mañana he hablado con el timonel y me ha dicho que ha seguido durante todo el día la dirección de esa luz. Me ha asegurado que más lejos es imposible que pudiese estar, dado que sino la luz no se podría haber visto desde tanta distancia. Tío Iroh está detrás de mí, observando toda la operación.

Zuko… -empieza, un tanto resignado-

No. –le corto- Tienes razón. Aquí no hay nada que ver. Vámonos –hago un gesto al soldado- Avise a la tripulación. Embarcamos.

¿Adónde, mi señor? –pregunta mientras hace gestos con las manos-

No lo sé –contesto, suspirando- Simplemente dígales que embarquen-

Cómo ordenéis. –el soldado me mira, un tanto desconcertado, y se aleja.

Vaya príncipe, ¿y esa actitud tan poco luchadora? No es propio de ti. –tío Iroh me pone una mano en el hombro-

Lo cierto es que de verdad creía que el Avatar estaba aquí. Lo sentía en mi interior. Mi llama me lo decía. Pero… ya no me sorprende. Han sido tantas decepciones… -miro a los soldados desperdigados por el iceberg, que ese empiezan a concentrar en un punto concreto, mientras suben al barco-

Bueno… -creo que tío Iroh no sabe qué decir- Esa esperanza que tienes es loable. Pero a veces también hay que descansar, ¿no crees?

La esperanza duele –digo, pensativo- Es mucho más sencillo no sentir nada, dejar que las cosas pasen, rendirse, antes que sentir esperanza.

Pero esa esperanza es la que te convierte en humano –razona mi tío- Alguien con metas y con objetivos. Y, ¿qué es la vida sin riesgo? No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano lo encontrarás… Además, no puedes negar que este iceberg tiene una forma, si más no singular.

Tienes razón. –tío Iroh me sonríe, al parecer divertido-

¿Es que te has dejado el genio en la cama, joven príncipe?

Puede ser –bostezo- Va, volvamos. Hace frío. ¿Qué hora será? Con este sol perpetuo, es imposible saberla a ciencia cierta.

No lo sé. Supongo que hora de comer. Llevamos aquí toda la mañana.

Tío Iroh siempre pensando en comer. Así, los dos volvemos a la cubierta de la nave. Echo un último vistazo al trozo de hielo que durante dos días ha sido mi objetivo. Parece una cáscara de huevo rota, dejando su interior al descubierto. Una forma inusual, pero sin nada excepcional.

Esta serenidad me asusta hasta a mí. ¿A qué se debe? La verdad, hace mucho que intenté dejar de entender mi interior. Pero este cambio es beneficioso, no hay duda. Noto todo amortiguado, cómo si las cosas le pasaran a otra persona y yo sólo sea un mero espectador, que está seguro observando los acontecimientos, neutral.

¿Rumbo, señor? –dice una voz a mis espaldas-

No lo sé… ¿tío?

La Sexta Tribu. Es la más cercana.

Sí mi señor.

Me dedico el resto del día a deambular por la cubierta, mientras veo el paisaje desfilar ante mí. Todo está muy tranquilo. Me pregunto si no me estaré rindiendo. Porqué si este es el sabor de la derrota, no puede ser tan malo. Pero no. Claro que no, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Iremos a por provisiones, y luego volveremos más al norte, a seguir buscando. Ese pensamiento me desanima. ¿Es que no va a acabar nunca? Un nudo empieza a formarse en mi pecho. Noto algo caliente subiendo por mi cuello y parpadeo, furioso, porque los ojos se me enmudecen. El nudo se hace cada vez más apretado, empiezo a aspirar agitadamente. Me sorprendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de rabia. Lágrimas de impotencia. Sin quererlo, doy un puñetazo contra la pared. El dolor me ayuda. Puedo concentrarme en otra cosa. El nudo desaparece y me desobstruye los bronquios. Vuelvo a respirar con normalidad. Este ataque de furia infantil habría sido una vergüenza para mi tío, si me hubiera visto. De repente, abro mucho los ojos.

¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Ven, mira! –Iroh se acerca, arrastrando los pies y bostezando-

¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta adormilado-

¿Qué hace un buque de la Armada aquí? –digo señalando una playa cercana, dónde en su orilla se halla escorado un majestuoso barco, aún con la insignia de la Nación en su mástil-

¡Ah eso…! Una historia extraña. Cuándo los primeros conquistadores del sur llegaron, esta gente consiguió escorar uno de sus barcos. La gente de la zona lo llama Naufragio.

¡Es un ultraje! –grito indignado- ¿Cómo se atreven siquiera a tenerlo aquí? Parece que se quieran burlar de nosotros. ¡De nosotros, esos salvajes!

Es un recordatorio –me contradice tío Iroh con seriedad- Para que nos recuerde que no somos omnipotentes ni todopoderosos.

Pero… ¡AH! –grito, sobresaltado, pegando un bote. Una gran bengala de advertencia sale del barco, y explota formando una explosión de color en el cielo- ¡Es una bengala! ¡Esa gente está hurgando dentro de un barco de la Armada del Fuego! ¿Cómo se atreven?

No seas tonto, Zuko –dice mi tío con desdén, pero también parece desconcertado- Parece simplemente un fallo de…

¡CATALEJO! ¡YA! –ordeno, iracundo. No puede ser.

Me tienden uno de inmediato. Miro por la mirilla. De una escotilla del barco salen dos figuras, una azul y una más pequeña, naranja. La naranja realiza un pequeño movimiento y cae con gracia en el suelo, varios metros delante. La azul la sigue, con prisa. Un maestro del aire… He encontrado al Avatar. He encontrado al Avatar. Tengo que repetirme esta simple y única frase en mi mente, para que pueda entrar. Se abre paso a través de todo mi entramado de decepciones, de rabia y frustración y llega, limpia y pura, a mi corazón. Una alegría sin límites, se esparce sin control por todo mi cuerpo. Mi mente se resiste a creer lo que mis ojos están viendo. Con voz un tanto incrédula, pregunto a nadie en particular.

¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo he visto?

Me temo, querido príncipe, que esta vez sí que has acercado. –dice tío Iroh- Lo hemos encontrado.

Y su escondite, que es si cabe más importante –dice el sargento Huang, señalando una pequeña aldea, en un promontorio de cara al mar.

Ataquemos inmediatamente –ordeno-

No Zuko –mi tío me pone una mano en el hombro- El mejor tiempo para atacar siempre es la mañana. Es cuando el día aun es joven y el sol tiene más fuerza. Hazme caso. Espera a mañana. –y, por una vez, inclino la cabeza y digo-

Sí, tío.


	9. La Nieve Negra

IX

LA NIEVE NEGRA

Ya ha amanecido en la Sexta Tribu, casi me podría acostumbrar a vivir aquí. Katara y la Gran-Gran preparan el desayuno, charlando afablemente. El débil murmullo se vuelve más audible cuándo la conversación se desvía al pelo de Katara. Yo sonrío. Sokka ha desaparecido, pero la verdad es que no me preocupa mucho.

No es culpa mía abuela –Katara se retuerza un mechón de pelo, nerviosa- Iluq se fue a media lección. Y me exasperó terriblemente. No pienso volver a enseñarle ni a poner un hilo en el alfiler. Qué lo haga su madre. Yo estoy harta –concluyendo, cruza los brazos, con expresión ceñuda-

Tendré que hablar con ella, entonces –la abuela mira resignada al fuego. De repente, nos mira, muy fijamente- ¿Dónde estuvisteis ayer, si puede saberse?

Fuimos a lanzarnos sobre pingüinos por la ladera –contesto, ignorando la seña de Katara de que permanezca callado.

¿De verdad? –La Gran-Gran mira a Katara, de reojo, con una mirada divertida. Ella aparta la vista incómoda.

Sí, bueno él quería probarlo –dice Katara, mientras el rubor cubre sus mejillas- Además, -protesta, a la defensiva- ¿Qué problema hay?

Ninguno, ninguno –la Gran-Gran levanta las dos manos, con gesto apaciguador- Supongo que, estando tan entretenidos, no habréis tenido nada que ver con la bengala que anoche salió disparada, ¿verdad? -Los dos nos miramos, con miradas culpables.

Abuela… -empieza Katara, bajito-

Ni abuela ni nada. –La Gran-Gran la mira con severidad- ¿En que estabas pensando? Sabes perfectamente que pensamos respecto a Naufragio. ¿No te das cuenta del peligro al que nos has expuesto? -su voz empieza a ser peligrosamente alta- La Armada del Fuego puede venir en cualquier momento. ¿De verdad no pensaste, ni por un momento, todo lo que te he enseñado?

Yo, yo… no pensé… -Katara se mira los pies, mientras se retuerce el mechón.

No pensaste, eso es evidente –dice la Gran-Gran, y pone los ojos en blanco-

Fue culpa mía señora –me apresuro a intervenir- Yo la incité a entrar. No hice caso de sus advertencias y…

¡ABUELA! –Es Sokka, que ha entrado precipitadamente al iglú-

¡Sokka! –exclamo. Bien, la presencia de Sokka relaja momentáneamente el ambiente-

No me hables, traidor – Sokka me dirige una mirada fulminante y se dirige a su familia- He visto desde la torre de vigilancia un barco… muy grande y negro…

No… -Katara se lleva una mano al collar que lleva siempre alrededor del cuello-

Si. Menuda la que has liado hermanita –Sokka intenta aparentar normalidad, pero está mortalmente pálido, a pesar de su tez morena, y el labio inferior le tiembla levemente- Salgamos afuera. Toda la tribu está preocupada.

Fuera nos esperan una multitud de rostros severos y temerosos. Todo el mundo empieza a hablar a la vez y señalan asustados hacia el muro norte.

Ha sido la hija de la chamana…

Se adentró en Naufragio, menuda inconsciente…

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Que Akkua nos proteja no estamos preparados para…

La Gran-Gran pide silencio dando palmadas, pero yo me adelanto a ella.

Escuchadme, por favor –todo el mundo calla de golpe y me mira, con gestos acusadores- Toda la culpa ha sido mía. Ignoré el consejo de Katara y de su abuela de no ir al barco. Estoy muy arrepentido y si pudiera hacer algo para arreglarlo…

Pero no puedes –es Taknik, que se ha acercado. Está pálida como la cera, dirige la mirada nerviosa a su alrededor y se muerde los labios obsesivamente- ¿No eres consciente de la gravedad de la situación? –aprieta con fuerza la mano de su hijo, que hace una mueca de dolor-

Madre, me haces daño –se queja Innisak-

La Armada del Fuego me dejó esto, Maestro del Aire –dice Taknik, que señala a su hijo- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –abre mucho los ojos, parece una lunática, le tiembla todo el cuerpo e intenta reprimir sollozos de terror- ¿Lo sabes? Porque yo…

Suficiente, querida –La Gran-Gran pone una mano en su hombro y hace un gesto a un anciano- Llévala a dentro. –se dirige hacia mí- Aang, quedas expulsado de la Sexta Tribu del Agua –dice la Gran-Gran, señalándome con dedo acusador, levantando la voz sobre las demás. Todo el mundo se calla y me mira.

Sea. No os molestaré más –inclino la cabeza. La verdad es que estoy muy arrepentido. ¿Por qué no soy más reflexivo? No llevo ni dos días fuera del iceberg y ya empiezo a causar problemas. ¿Qué clase de Avatar soy? Esta buena gente, me ha dado cobijo y yo se lo agradezco poniéndolos a todos en peligro- Pero… yo os podría ayudar…

No, no puedes –me interrumpe Sokka secamente- ¡vete de aquí! ¡Sólo nos has traído problemas…!

¡Esperad! –una voz se alza sobre las demás- ¡ESPERAD! –Es Katara, que se acerca y se pone delante de mí, cómo defendiéndome de las miradas de reproche- No es lo que parece. Él no es ningún traidor. Él es…

¡No! ¡No soy nada Katara! –digo alarmado- Si ellos quieren que me vaya, me iré.

¡Pero no os dais cuenta! –Katara se dirige a toda la tribu- Aang nos ha traído algo que perdimos hace mucho. Nos ha traído diversión. Y a mí me ha traído esperanza –me dirige una sonrisa. Pero la Gran-Gran señala la loma, cansinamente- Está bien, ¡pues entonces yo me iré con él! Me llevará a la Tribu del Norte y aprenderé Dominio de una vez por todas –los ha dejado sin habla. Sokka es el primero en reaccionar-

¿Cómo puedes decir tan soberana estupidez? –exclama, con voz incrédula- ¿Realmente eres capaz de abandonar a tu familia, a tu tribu por… ése? –me señala- ¿Alguien que apenas conoces?

No quiero interponerme entre tu familia –le digo con voz pesarosa. Hay un silencio tenso, en el que todas las miradas se centran en Katara-

Está bien –Katara asiente, tristemente- Vete.

Voy hacia Appa, que me espera, diligente y preparado para marchar. Me giro hacia la Gran-Gran.

Y… -pregunto con timidez- ¿mis cosas?

Toma tus cosas –Sokka lleva en los brazos, sin ningún cuidado, todas mis pertenencias, que esparce por la nieve sin contemplación- Ahora desaparece –se marcha de mal humor.

Mientras meto mis macutos en las alforjas de Appa, oigo una voz desde el suelo:

Pero… -Katara me ha seguido- ¿Dónde vas a ir?

Me pasaré por el Templo a ver cómo va todo por allí. Hace cien años que no limpio la celda- intento componer una sonrisa, pero se deshace antes de llegar a los labios-

Aang, tu eres el Avatar –dice cómo si eso lo solucionara todo-

¡No pienses más en eso! –me paso una mano por la cara, frustrado- Fue un gran error contártelo.

¡No! Me has dado esperanza… A muchísima gente le puedes dar esperanza…

Por lo visto, a tu tribu no.

¡No puedes marcharte! –Katara parece al borde de las lágrimas- No puedes…

Katara… –le aparto el cabello de la cara- Ha sido un placer conocerte. Y prométeme que le dirás a nadie quien soy.

Katara asiente, gira la cara y vuelve, corriendo, con su gente. Yo suspiro y con una presión desagradable en el pecho, Appa y yo emprendemos el vuelo.

¡Estarás contenta! –grito furiosa a mi abuela- ¡Por fin te has salido con la tuya!

Katara… -la Gran-Gran parece triste- Tienes que entenderlo. Nos ha puesto en peligro extremo.

¿Qué Sokka ha visto una sombra grande y negra? –chillo aún más fuerte, cerrando los puños para contener mi furia- ¿Tiene que ser un barco de la Armada del Fuego?

Aun así, desobedeció. –mi abuela asiente cómo para sí misma, y hace ademán de marharse-

No tienes ni idea. Él es una persona muy especial. Y tú lo has echado. Y todo lo que ha sufrido en solo dos días. Tú jamás podrás entender eso… Él es…

Ya está bien –Sokka mantiene una expresión dura, tan dura que me desconcierta al principio. Su rostro parece esculpido en piedra, con las línias de la cara firmes y pétreas- Podrías estar horas enumerando las infinitas virtudes de Aang pero… hay que preparar la defensa de la aldea.

Me alejo corriendo, llorando, dejando a Sokka y a mi abuela discutiendo. Me meto en el iglú y me tumbo en mi saco de dormir. A decir verdad, un poco de razón sí que tiene. Lo de irme a la Tribu del Norte ha sido un impulso repentino, lo dije sin pensar. Conozco a Aang desde hace sólo dos días… Pero es el Avatar. Cuándo me lo dijo, no me lo creía. Pero es cierto. Y entonces algo floreció en mí. Algo que llevaba mucho tiempo enterrado, bajo capas y capas de oscuros y amargos recuerdos, ha vuelto a salir a la luz. Es un sentimiento dulce y alegre, la esperanza. Es bella y delicada cómo una flor, pero te da las fuerzas que necesitas para vivir. Al menos en mi caso. ¿Por qué no querrá desvelar su identidad? Fuera, oigo los pasos apresurados de todos, que preparan los preparativos para la defensa. Me siento extrañamente distante a todos ellos. Tan incomprendida… Reprimo un último sollozo, pero entonces la Gran-Gran entra y se acerca.

Tengo que explicarte una cosa… -me mira titubeante- Veras… yo nací en la Tribu del Norte.

¿QUÉ? –me incorpora súbitamente, escuchando atentamente-

Sí… -la mirada de mi abuela se pierde un instante- Un buen lugar para vivir. En fin, resulta que estaba prometida con un joven maestro del Agua muy talentoso. Había sido un matrimonio concertado por nuestros padres, por supuesto. Yo no le amaba. Lo respetaba y lo quería, pero no cómo quiere una esposa a su esposo. Y fue él el que me hizo eso que llevas alrededor del cuello –señala mi collar- Es tradición que el novio talle un collar de compromiso a su novia. En éste hay grabado el símbolo del Dominio del Agua, ¿ves? –la Gran-Gran mira mi collar, y su voz se pierde en sus recuerdos, ensimismada- Pero yo no quería casarme. Así que huí… y acabé aquí –señala con un ademán el iglú.

Y… -pregunto intrigada, sin ningún atisbo de rabia- ¿por qué me cuentas eso, precisamente ahora?

Porqué hoy pueden pasar muchas cosas –contesta y me acaricia mi espesa melena- Quería que lo supieras. –dice simplemente-

Entonces –intento asimilar la información ¿te escapaste de casa? –pregunto incrédula- ¿Y te atreves a regañarme antes? –digo irónicamente-

Eran otros tiempos –hace un además desdeñoso con la mano- Ahora todo es mucho más peligroso. –hace una pequeña pausa y me mira- Temo por ti Katara…

Pero Aang es tan extraordinario… -intento darle pistas, sin faltar a mi palabra, pero no lo consigo. La Gran-Gran me mira, escéptica- Vayamos afuera. –me ayuda a levantarme y juntas, salimos del iglú.

Lo cierto es que estoy bastante nervioso. En mi camarote, alrededor de una mesa, se sientan cinco de mis soldados, yo y mi tío. Estamos decidiendo cómo será el ataque y me siento terriblemente niño. Discuten acerca de estrategias, de flancos y de tácticas que yo apenas acerco a comprender. Una losa de presión me aplasta el cerebro. Mi primer ataque real en toda mi vida. ¿Será tan glorioso cómo siempre pasa en las canciones? ¿Devolveré el honor a la Nación, cómo cuentan los poemas, o acabaré derrotado en medio de un charco de sangre?

¿Conforme, mi señor? –me pregunta un soldado. Me pilla desprevenido, no he estado atento, ni siquiera sé de que hablaban.

Sí. –contesto simplemente, rezando a Agni de que eso sea lo que tenía que decir-

Estupendo. El ataque empezará dentro de dos horas. –dice el sargento Huang- Con el barco romperemos el hielo de la playa y haremos la incursión en el muro de la aldea. Lo demás será coser y cantar, sólo son campesinos armados con palos.

Puede que ni siquiera haya sangre –añade tío Iroh alegremente- Simplemente les pedimos dónde tienen al Avatar y ellos nos lo entregan.

Con esta gente nunca se sabe general. Todos saben que tienen el cerebro congelado y no piensan muy bien. Supongo que un poco de persuasión… -saca un afilado cuchillo de la manga- no hará daño. –Tío Iroh echa una mirada de inquietud al soldado y se levanta trabajosamente-

Hasta entonces, señores, será mejor que me prepare. –dicho esto abandona la habitación-

Lo mismo os digo a vosotros –añado señalándonos con un ademán- Váyanse a preparar. Huo me va a poner la armadura. –señalo a mi criado, ocupado en servir vino, que levanta la cabeza al oír su nombre.

Cómo ordenéis mi señor.

Pero no hacen ningún gesto de que vayan a moverse. Los soldados alrededor de la mesa se miran con sonrisitas cómplices que me sacan de quicio.

¿Ocurre algo? –inquiero con voz helada-

Veréis, mi señor –dice un soldado, sonriendo a los demás- Los rituales antes de la batalla son muy importantes para un guerrero. Es tradición que le pongan la armadura sus soldados de más confianza. Se pide que Agni guarde las espaldas durante el combate… Y no creo que ese inv… -señala a Huo con desdén- quiero decir, criado, sepa nada de eso –termina con una sonrisa radiante-

Observo a Huo, que baja la cabeza, avergonzado y profundamente turbado, mientras se encoge y da pataditas, muy ruborizado. Las sonrisitas que los soldados dedican a Huo, y la burla que les brilla en los ojos, no sé porqué, me molesta.

Qué tontería –las sonrisas se esfuman de inmediato- Huo me pone y me quita cada día la armadura. No hay persona más adecuada en todo el barco para esa tarea. –miro de reojo a Huo, que se permite una discreta sonrisa, mirando el suelo- Además, -agrego- Agni dejó de guardarme las espaldas hace mucho tiempo. Retiraos.

Pero… mi señor él… -protesta uno-

¿Él qué? –esta situación empieza a ponerme de mal humor- Si tiene algo que decir, dígalo. Si no, ya sabe dónde está la puerta –señalo la puerta con dedo imperioso-

Yo… Con vuestro permiso –se inclina ligeramente y abandona la estancia. Los demás no tardan en seguir su ejemplo.

El camarote se queda vacío y Huo y yo nos quedamos solos. Él sigue inmóvil, en su esquina, esbozando una discreta sonrisa.

¡Va, no te quedes ahí parado! –exclamo, y suelto un pequeño graznido de nerviosismo. Me aclaro la garganta y pongo en orden mis ideas. Huo levanta la vista, aún sonriendo, y me mira- ¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo? –pregunto a nadie en particular- Justamente hoy, que capturaré al Avatar… -miro a Huo, que aun sigue plantado en el mismo sitio- ¡Rápido! ¡La armadura! –le ordeno-

Oh… -Su sonrisa desaparece y baja la cabeza, avergonzado- ¿La de combate, mi señor?

Evidentemente –respondo y me rasco una oreja distraídamente, mientras Huo va al armario, trae todas las piezas que componen la armadura y las pone encima de la mesa.

Si os levantáis, mi señor… -murmura-

Me levanto, y Huo me va poniendo las diferentes partes que componen la armadura de combate: los pantalones acorazados, me ata las hombreras, el casco y los guantes. Mientras me ajusta el yelmo, susurra:

Mi señor…

¿Hm? –le pregunto distraído-

Me gustaría… -Huo parece abochornado- Daros… las gracias. Sí, las gracias.

¿Las gracias? –le miro interrogativamente- ¿Por qué?

Ya sabéis… por…. –Huo baja la vista y se concentra aún más en ajustarme el yelmo- Lo de antes. Con los soldados.

¿Qué…? ¡Qué tontería! –digo con voz efusiva y un tanto violenta- No me des las gracias. Sigue con tu trabajo.

Huo ladea la cabeza y se inclina para atarme las botas. Pero interiormente, mi ayuda de cámara sonríe.

Bueno, pues esto ya está –murmura Huo, que se levanta y me mira con gesto crítico, evaluándome- Está perfecta. –pero un leve gesto de preocupación aparece en su cara. Se acerca y me pasa un dedo por el hombro- Oh no… está oxidada… Mi señor, habría que lustrarla. Si no, se oxidará más con el frío.

¿No podrías haberlo hecho cuando la armadura estaba colgada tranquilamente en el armario?

No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, mi señor –murmura avergonzado. Nos quedamos en silencio- ¿Entonces…?

Lustra todo lo que tengas que lustrar –digo al final, cansinamente- Tenemos dos horas.

Sí mi señor.

Reflexiono. Como no podía ser de otra manera, encontrar al Avatar ha marcado un antes y un después en mi vida. Todo lo que recuerdo antes de ese momento en la cubierta, se borra en mi mente, careciendo de importancia. Me da la sensación de que nunca tuvo sentido. Por fin puedo deshacerme de estos tres años de decepciones y de frustración, para lanzarme de lleno a mi objetivo. Para esto he sido creado. Éste ha sido mi propósito. Matarlo. Destruirlo. En mi imaginación, tiene una barba blanca, es delgado y enjuto y en su rostro los ojos le brillan de sabiduría. Pienso, divertido, que me lo imagino con el aspecto del Sabio del Fuego que vivía en palacio.

Mientras Huo me da con un cepillo especial para desoxidar, y me aplica un producto cremoso sobre la armadura suelta:

Mi señor…

Vaya Huo, ¡hoy estás muy hablador! –le miro con curiosidad- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Yo… -Huo se empieza a poner rojo por momentos- No quiero que os hagáis daño en la batalla. Lo que quiero decir es… que tengáis cuidado –acaba muy bajito-

¡Vaya! –es lo único que se me ocurre decir. Hay un pequeño silencio- ¿Dudas de mi fuerza?

¡No señor, por supuesto que no! Sólo qué…

Entonces no veo el problema –le interrumpo. No quiero que se prolonge esta conversación.

De repente, un temblor estremece el barco de proa a popa. Huo deja caer el cepillo y casi cae el suelo en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas. Le ayudo y me pregunta, con un tono de voz muy tenue:

¿Hemos llegado a la playa de hielo? –su semblante está muy pálido.

Parece que sí, Huo. –es lo único que le puedo responder. Yo tampoco me encuentro muy bien.

Nunca he entrado a la Cabaña de los Guerreros. Es más grande que las demás y se encuentra un poco apartada de la plaza. Se tiene prohibida la entrada a cualquier _cheyek_, pero hoy no tengo más remedio. La forma negra, oscura y amenazante cada vez se acerca más a la playa, y todos se están poniendo bastante nerviosos. Las mujeres corren de aquí para allá avivando fuegos, recogiendo leña del almacén, cualquier cosa que las pueda mantener ocupadas. Susurran nerviosas y señalan con ímpetu hacia el muro norte. Los niños no están saltando o jugando. Es más, la aldea parece vacía sin el sonido de sus risas. Están todos juntos, con Katara, en un rincón, siguiendo con la mirada a sus madres, un poco confusos, que les han dicho que no se muevan de dónde están. Los ancianos y la Gran-Gran, parecen los más tranquilos, casi apacibles, y hacen sus tareas con eficiencia, casi con monotonía.

En el interior de la cabaña, me siento extraño. Es como caminar en un sueño. Toda la vida he deseado colarme aquí dentro, para ver las armas, las pinturas de guerra y todas esas cosas que los hombres llevaban y guardaban siempre allí. Hace años que nadie entra y una gruesa capa de polvo lo cubre todo y hace un curioso olor a cerrado. No sé adónde dirigirme. Abro un arcón de madera al azar y grito de sorpresa. En su interior hay lanzas de todo tipo, largas, cortas, con mangos estilizados que se acomodan a la forma de mi mano. Lanzas con puntas de hierro, de hielo azul e incluso un material blanco perlado que parece colmillo de león marino. Al final me decido por una lanza larga de color azul suave, con la punta de piedra y dos amuletos atados a su mango. La cojo entre mis manos y la calibro, a ver si está compensada por los dos lados, si la puedo lanzar bien… Es perfecta. Junto con mi boomerang y mi sable, creo que tendré suficiente.

Giro la cabeza, confuso, buscando no sé muy bien qué. Los milenarios rituales de batalla de los guerreros de la Tribu del Agua son completamente desconocidos. Voy a una estantería, dónde cuelgan, orgullosos, polvorientos y gastados, los cascos de guerra de mi padre y sus hombres. Son de color gris y tiene grabados un hocico de lobo. Cojo el primero que encuentro, lo sospeso entre mis manos y me lo coloco. Siento una sensación extraña. El casco se ciñe perfectamente a mi cabeza, como si fuese hecho para encajar. Con seriedad, cojo la caja de pinturas que hay en un estante y, lentamente, me pinto yo mismo en la cara las marcas de protección que tantas veces he visto en mi padre. Las rayas negras y blancas para invocar a los espíritus Tui y La, el polvo azul para implorar protección a Akkua… Una vez acabada, mi cara está reseca y me molesta. Pero ni por todo el oro del mundo me quitaría estas pintadas. Finalmente, respiro hondo y salgo a la fría luz del Polo.

En el techo del muro norte, oteo vigilante el horizonte, con esa amenazante mancha negra interrumpiendo su belleza. Hay una ligera brisa, que me acaricia la cara, mientras las nubes surcan apacibles el cielo y el sol se mueve, orgulloso, por la gran bóveda celeste. Parece todo tan normal… tan seguro. Pero el sudor frío que se acumula en mi frente y cómo agarro con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria mi boomerang, delatan que nada aquí es seguro. Mis ojos se dirigen como un imán a las grietas del muro, a la maltrecha torre de vigilancia, que parece que se tiene en pie gracias a la magia, a la multitud azul que pasea nerviosa debajo de mí. Mi pueblo… Necesito protegerlo. Katara, mi abuela, todos confían en que les salve del peligro. Se lo prometí a Padre. Mi expresión muda a una máscara de serenidad. Abandono todo pensamiento e intento no preocuparme por nada, dejar la menta fría y vacía, latente y esperando… cómo un buen guerrero. Y de repente llega. La inconfundible silueta de un barco se acerca a nosotros. Va muy rápido, con urgencia. Extiendo la mano y una cosa gris se posa en mi palma. Es áspera y brumosa, cómo un trozo de niebla. Pero no es ni de lejos algo tan poético como eso. Es ceniza, mezclada con nieve. La Nieve Negra. Me quedo fijamente mirando ese copo. Parece tan inofensivo. Aún con la mano extendida, giro la cabeza. Entre las caras de la tribu, distingo a Katara, que se tapa la boca con la mano, muy pálida. Un silencio horrible se ciñe sobre nosotros. La Gran-Gran mira al cielo, y esos copos negros le ensucian la cara. Ensucian todo. Se mezclan con la nieve, la vuelve gris e impura. Los niños la miran con curiosidad, pero los adultos corren, se ponen detrás de ellos, con miradas del más puro terror. Desde lo alto del muro, veo a Taknik. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y tiene a su hijo entre sus brazos, lo abraza posesivamente. Tiene la mirada perdida, con los ojos húmedos. De repente, un estruendo me hace volver la vista repentinamente y, durante un momento, me asusto. Me asusto de verdad. Porqué el barco ya está aquí.

Lentamente, va rompiendo el hielo de la playa y se acerca, inevitablemente, al muro. Una impotencia sin límites me sacude el cuerpo y cierro los puños con rabia. No poder hacer nada me pone enfermo. El hierro del barco está a tocar con el muro. Alguien chilla. Y yo, en un intento desesperado, le pego al barco un golpe de sable. No sucede nada, por supuesto. Y con la misma facilidad con que un niño aplasta a una hormiga, la punta del barco rompe el muro norte y penetra en el pueblo.

Con un remolino de hielo y nieve, caigo al suelo. Me levanto rápidamente y voy hacia dónde está toda la tribu, que mira con apresión al gran buque. Katara se acerca y me abraza. No. No me abraza. Me asfixia y me aprieta contra su cuerpo, como si eso la fuera a proteger. Y no la culpo. Yo también me siento como si fuera a desfallecer.

Durante un momento, no sucede nada. Y entonces, la cubierta del barco se empieza a inclinar, primero suavemente y después más rápido. Finalmente, una pasarela de hierro baja del barco hasta justo delante de nosotros. Y por la pasarela bajan… Oh que Akkua nos proteja, soldados del fuego.

Sabría reconocerlos en cualquier parte. Su armadura, reluciente y negra, que brilla bajo la luz del sol. Su casco, de rojo intenso, que acaba en punta. Y su máscara. Una máscara blanca, con dos rendijas a la altura de los ojos. El rostro de una calavera. El rostro de la muerte. Y, de repente, un angustioso recuerdo que creía tener enterrado en lo más hondo de mi alma sale a la luz y me desgarra por dentro. Casi no siento que me tiemblan las piernas exageradamente y que Katara, a mi lado, le ceden las rodillas y va cayendo, poco a poco.

Oscuridad. La noche y el fuego. Un soldado, vestido exactamente como los que tengo delante bajando la pasarela, tirando a una hoguera nuestra comida. Visión borrosa. Lágrimas en mis ojos. Katara abrazada a mis rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente. El rostro de mi madre flotando delante de mí. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está esa presencia cálida y dulce, que aparece cuando algo no va bien? ¿Dónde? Y el soldado, entonces, gira la cara y nos mira. La máscara blanca baila a nuestro alrededor, las llamas le arrancan destellos dorados. Una luz fría y cruel. Un alarido, y el recuerdo se esfuma. Ha sido sólo un instante, un rayo efímero de pasado que mi mente ha rescatado de las brumas de la memoria. Pero un solo segundo me ha bastado para recordar todo el miedo que pasé aquél día.

Son siete, tres a cada lado y delante uno que parece ser el jefe. No lleva máscara, pero tiene una herida que le rebana la mitad de la cara. Me sorprende comprobar que parece de mi edad. Estoy aturdido. Un grito desgarrador me devuelve a la realidad. Es Taknik. Se ha tirado al suelo y suplica:

No, por favor, por favor… -sus ruegos suenan desesperados. Sube las dos manos al cielo, con signo de piedad- Haré cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa…. Por favor no… -se queda encogida en el suelo, cómo una pelota, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Y sé su mente está muy lejos de aquí. Está en aquella lejana noche de verano, en que algo horrible e innombrable le ocurrió. Algo que todos evitan decir. Y entonces, Innisak sale de la multitud y se acerca a su madre-

Madre, Madre ¿Qué ocurre? –se acerca e intenta levantarla, sin éxito- ¿Quién es esa gente? –todos observamos, nadie sale en su ayuda. Todos tenemos la vista fija en los soldados que bajan por la pasarela-

Taknik se incorpora, sobresaltada y mira alrededor, confusa. Ve a su hijo y se echa a sus brazos, susurrando frenéticamente.

No pasa nada –Innisak la ayuda a levantarse- Todo va a salir bien. Vamos…

Y eso me saca de mi aturdimiento. La visión del niño ayudando a su madre, cuándo debería ser al revés ¿Qué nos pasa? Si no hacemos algo, a todos estos niños no les va a quedar a nadie. No puede pasar cómo la otra vez. Agarro mi lanza con más fuerza y me adelanto, arrastrando a Katara detrás de mí. No se suelta para nada. Creo que si le deshago de su abrazo, se caerá desmayada. La miro. Tiene la cara blanca del miedo, abre y cierra la boca muy rápidamente, cómo si intentara decir algo

Entretanto, ellos ya se encuentran delante de nosotros en perfecto silencio. El de la cara quemada, se acerca, amenazadoramente. Todos retrocedemos instantáneamente, cómo animales asustados.

Busco a alguien –dice el soldado con calma. Su tono de voz me hace sentir un escalofrío- De más o menos… -pasea una mirada y coge a la Gran-Gran del hombro, que grita asustada. Yo noto un pinchazo de miedo en el estómago- Esta edad.

¡Deja en paz a mi abuela! –me adelanto, enarbolando la lanza-

Y entonces, ¿qué? –replica él con desdén- ¿Qué vas a hacerme con ese palo? –señala mi lanza y calla. Vuelve a pasear la mirada, expectante y entonces, explota y grita- ¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia! ¡Tengo que amenazaros…! –levanta una mano, y una llamarada de fuego sale de su mano, llega a mi gente, que retrocede asustada-

¡Yo sí que estoy perdiendo la paciencia! –le digo, con cautela- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

Quiero que me entreguéis al Avatar. Sé que lo tenéis escondido ¡lo he visto! Y cómo no me lo deis ahora, ¡convertiré vuestro ruinoso pueblo en cenizas humeantes! –sus ojos se le salen de las órbitas, mientras gesticula con las manos-

Pese a la gravedad del momento, no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

¿El Avatar? –pregunto con sorna- Hace cien años que desapareció. Y no sé, si el Avatar se hubiera pasado por aquí, nos habríamos dado cuenta, ¿no?

¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! –el chico-soldado hace una seña a sus soldados- ¡QUEMÁDLO TODO!

Por encima de mi cadáver –digo, con sorprendente seriedad. Me permito un segundo de miedo y entonces me dirijo a entablar combate con él- ¡Vencer o morir! –grito, pronunciando el lema de guerra de mi padre.

Rápidamente, el soldado se pone en posición y yo, a la vez, le clavo una estocada con la lanza y tiro el boomerang. El la esquiva fácilmente, y me pega una patada ágil que me deja momentáneamente sin respiración. Casi con diversión, me empuja y acabo, derrotado, tumbado sobre el suelo de nieve.

Lo voy a repetir una última vez –dice como si nada hubiera pasado- Dónde está el… -el boomerang ha vuelto, y le pega en el casco, que vibra. Me permito un breve instante de júbilo y murmuro:

El boomerang siempre vuelve, chico.

El chico se frota la cabeza, molesto. De repente, una sombra baja del cielo. No salgo de mi asombro, al comprobar que es Aang, que se acerca a un soldado y dice, con la cabeza gacha.

No hagáis daño a esta gente. Me buscáis a mí. Yo soy el Avatar.

¡No me lo puedo creer, lo ha dicho! Oigo el grito de incredulidad de Sokka, el de la Gran-Gran y el de toda la tribu, incluido el mío. ¡Ha vuelto! Es todo tan confuso… De repente reacciono. Estoy de rodillas en la nieve, con el brazo extendido, como si intentara coger el aire con las manos. Rápidamente, me incorporo y voy hacia mi abuela, que mira a Aang como si viese al mismísimo Akkua. Los soldados del fuego se ponen a su alrededor, como si fuera una presa y ellos una manada de furiosos depredadores. El chico que parece el líder, dice señalándolo:

¿Tú? –pregunta con voz de burla- ¿Cómo vas a ser tú el Avatar? ¡Si eres un niño!

Bueno –replica Aang, con calma- Tú tampoco eres muy mayor, que digamos. Si quieres una prueba… -con un elegante ademán, despliega el bastón volador- Este artilugio es de los monjes del aire. No creo que hayas visto uno jamás.

Vaya… -por la cara que pone el joven soldado, sé que no se esperaba a un Avatar tan joven. Y quién, si hay que ser sinceros. Pensativo, levanta la cabeza hasta cruzar la mirada con Aang- Entonces…

Y, sin previo aviso, se abalanza contra Aang, blandiendo dos ardientes llamas de fuego como si fueran látigos. Él, pillado desprevenido, hace una pirueta y se coloca justo detrás suyo. El soldado se gira, con furia, pero Aang ya le ha hecho una especie de llave, que acaba en un amasijo de manos y piernas, fuego y aire. Sin darme cuenta, noto que tengo el corazón en un puño. Apenas puedo respirar, aspirando caladas de aire pequeñas e intensas. Toda la tribu contempla y sigue con la mirada la feroz lucha. El chico-soldado se mueve con ademanes letales y duros, casi elegantes, pero con tanta ira reprimida que parece que vaya a explotar. Aang, los esquiva fácilmente, pero le cuesta repeler los ataques de fuego. Casi temo por su vida. El chico tiene la cara quemada, es siniestra, da miedo… Hay algo perturbador y horrible en la manera que contusiona los músculos de todo el cuerpo, en la manera que frunce el ceño mientras lucha. Unos escalofríos me recorren la espalda. Al final, Aang se aleja de un salto y dice, entrecortadamente:

Ya está bien. No podemos estar luchando como salvajes eternamente. –hace un gesto apaciguador con las manos-. Si me voy contigo, ¿los dejarás en paz? –el otro, se seca el sudor de la frente y le mira.

De acuerdo. Soldados, apresadle –señala a Aang con indiferencia, casi con desdén- Volvemos a casa. –dicho esto se da la vuelta y emprende el regreso hacia el barco-

¿Qué? –grito consternada- ¡No! –me dirijo a Aang, que ya empieza a subir por la pasarela de hierro, escoltado por los soldados. Su pálida cara destaca contra el negro del hierro del barco. El corazón se me contrae en un gemido de angustia, no puedo dejar que se lo lleven. No. A él no- ¡Aang! ¡Aang! –repito su nombre inútilmente, sin saber que decir. En el fondo de mi alma sé que se lo van a llevar igualmente, pero no me puedo rendir sin luchar- ¡Aang! ¡AANG! –unas lágrimas empiezan a aflorar por mis ojos. El grupo ha llegado a lo alto de la escalera y se empieza a replegar, alejándose de la aldea y adentrándose en las entrañas del barco.

No te preocupes Katara. –Aang me grita desde el barco y me lanza una sonrisa temblorosa- Todo va a salir bien. Confía en mí –ensancha aun más su sonrisa.

Y mientras la pasarela se va cerrando, sigue sonriendo, sonriéndome, dándome ánimos de que realmente todo va a salir bien. Pero en el último momento, en que la pasarela se cierra y las sombras cubren su cara, su sonrisa desaparece. Y lo último que veo antes de que desaparezcan y la puerta del barco se cierre, es su expresión de incertidumbre, sus ojos inseguros y su mirada de miedo.


	10. Todo va a salir bien

X

TODO VA A SALIR BIEN

El cielo plomizo cae sobre mí, y me envuelve como una opresiva manta. El aire es irrespirable, copos de ceniza se me meten en los pulmones y me hacen toser continuamente. Camino dando traspiés, me caigo, me levanto y me vuelvo a caer, una vez y otra. Un sudor frío me impregna la piel y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Tirada en el suelo, noto como el suelo está tibio. Me levanto con repugnancia. Los soldados del fuego han derretido la nieve, que siempre lo ha cubierto. Debajo, solo hay tierra gris, yerma, muerta y resbaladiza. Me siento terriblemente acalorada, respiro agitadamente y noto mi cuerpo como una prisión, una prisión terrible y maldita, que encierra a mi espíritu. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Me limito a contemplar pasivamente el paisaje devastado. ¿Me estaré rindiendo? Todo esto me es dolorosamente familiar. Las cabañas destruidas, el hielo derretido, la nieve sucia y gris, el cielo plomizo y el ambiente viciado y recargado, extrañamente cálido. La tristeza lánguida se desliza por cada una de las cosas que veo: la suave inclinación de la colina, la manera en que las olas acarician la orilla de la playa e incluso los miembros de la tribu, que se mueven con los hombros agachados, recogiendo con pesar los escombros que quedan de sus hogares. Todo tiene un aspecto tan… derrotado. Porqué ha vuelto a pasar. La Nieve Negra, no tan terrible cómo la última vez, pero igual de desastrosa. Los recuerdos de la anterior incursión de la Armada afloran en mi mente, ejercen una presión sorda en la nuca. Yo la intento ignorar, pero todo lo que veo me recuerda a aquél día: una piedra que ha caído en una posición extraña, los gritos estridentes de los niños, mientras se tiran ceniza unos a otros, el sol, con su luz oscura y deprimente. Debería ayudar. Debería ayudar a las mujeres a reconstruir el campamento, al menos para que vuelva a ser habitable. Y volver a empezar. Otra vez. Un terrible desánimo inunda mi pecho nada más pensarlo. No quiero ayudar. No quiero hacer nada. Estoy cansada de luchar. Sólo deseo dormir, que todo desaparezca, y no volver a verlo nunca más.

En esas cosas pienso mientras estoy sentada de rodillas, en la playa, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras jugueteo con las cenizas. Las lanzo al aire, y se expanden y forman una pequeña nube gris que, durante un momento se queda suspendida sobre mí. La nube explota, y los trozos de ceniza caen débilmente al suelo, mientras revolotean por el aire. "Se ha ido", pienso de repente, mientras mis cabellos castaños ondean al viento. Ni siquiera tengo ánimos de rehacerme el recogido. Aang se ha ido y la Nación del Fuego se lo ha llevado. Cómo Madre. Cómo Padre. Cómo mi niñez, mis sueños y mis esperanzas. Es muy dolorosa la esperanza, sobre todo cuando es vana y estúpida. La esperanza no encuentra comida. No levanta casas ni construye canoas, ni te protege del frío en invierno ni de las tormentas en verano. No evita la enfermedad, o el dolor o la pérdida, sólo te da un empujoncito para salir adelante. Una pequeña señal de apoyo, un signo de futuro. He aprendido que todas las cosas que amo, desaparecerán de mi vida, en un momento u otro.

Katara… -es Sokka, por supuesto, se acerca por detrás y me echa una manta sobre los hombros- ¿Estás bien? –silencio-

Y él me aparta el pelo de la cara, los mechones que se agitan sin control al viento me los devuelve a la melena y, con lentitud y pulcritud, me echa todo mi pelo por detrás de los hombros y, con parsimonia, me hace una trenza. Ha traído consigo un par de pasadores, que engancha a mi frente mientras me recoge los cabellos cortos del flequillo. Y todo esto en el más absoluto silencio. Sus manos delicadas tocándome el cabello me relajan. Respiro hondo, pero aún no soy capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Al final, con una floritura, hace un último nudo y se pone delante de mí, entre el horizonte y yo.

Guapísima… -murmura y esboza una tímida sonrisa- Como siempre, por supuesto.

Gracias, Sokka –digo, con dificultad. Tengo un nudo en la garganta que apenas me deja hablar. La conmoción ha podido conmigo- ¿Cómo has aprendido a peinar a una dama?

Hombre, –sonríe con suficiencia- Llevo toda la vida observando cómo te peinan. Algo debería haber sacado.

La belleza no va a solucionar nada –digo, con un tono neutral-

No te pongas pragmática ahora, Katara –me reprocha Sokka, aunque lo dice con cariño- Escucha… yo… te necesito –dice flojito- Te necesito –repite, ahora más fuerte- No puedes irte. Todos te necesitamos. Eres mi hermana… Me notaría vacío si te fueras.

No pienso irme Sokka –con dificultad, consigo componer una pequeña sonrisa, que parece más bien una mueca- Pero… es todo tan doloroso. Todo me recuerda a aquél día… Madre… Oh, Dios mío, Madre…

Sin previo aviso, rompo a llorar. Sokka me abraza y yo apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Entonces, él me empieza a susurrar una canción al oído. Oírla me relaja al instante. Es la canción que Madre nos cantaba cuando teníamos miedo por las noches. Me concentro en su voz, grave y pausada, mientras entona esa dulce melodía:

_Duerme, las estrellas ya han llegado._

_Descansa, pequeño guerrero, porqué ya estás en casa._

_Y no temas por nada, porque yo estoy contigo._

Al acabar me incorporo, y Sokka me enjuaga una lágrima de la cara:

Pero esta vez va a ser diferente. –abro los ojos con sorpresa- No nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada cómo un par de niños asustados. Iremos a buscarle.

¿Buscar a quién? –pregunto-

A Aang, por supuesto.

¿Qué? –exclamo con incredulidad- De… ¿de verdad? –consigo articular, a duras penas-

Claro –al ver que se me humedecen los ojos, Sokka se pasa una mano por la cara- Y no te pongas a llorar otra vez, por favor. Tengo la canoa preparada. Vamos.

Casi no puedo creerlo. Mientras regreso al poblado, me voy haciendo la idea de que volveré a ver a Aang. Por primera vez, noto que realmente estoy luchando contra las adversidades. Eso me hace sentir fuerte y sorprendentemente poderosa. Soy Katara, de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, y esos soldados del fuego van a ver cómo me las gasto. Basta de rendirse, basta de conformarse con una vida destrozada, una medio vida, basada en sobrevivir e intentar salir adelante, día tras día. Llego a la canoa y con pasos decididos embarco en el pequeño buque. Sokka va detrás de mí y está a punto de empujar la canoa hacia el océano, cuándo una voz nos interrumpe:

¿No volveréis a pescar, verdad?

Los dos nos giramos sobresaltados. Yo salgo de la barca rápidamente. La abuela está frente a nosotros, con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido en su anciano rostro. Mi hermano y yo hablamos a la vez, intentamos excusarnos, pero ella nos calla con un gesto con la mano, y sonríe.

No os preocupéis, lo entiendo. En realidad, llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto.

Calla y nos mira. En sus ojos hay multitud de sentimientos: hay orgullo, fe, pero también algo parecido a la tristeza. Sé que su mente debe de estar repasando los miles y miles de recuerdos que mi abuela atesora día tras día: cuándo tiré al suelo a Sokka con una tromba de agua con cinco años, o cuándo a él se le quedó un diente pegado a la pared del iglú y tuvo que estar tres días en la misma posición hasta que conseguimos quitárselo...

¿Qué es lo que entiendes, abuela? -pregunto con curiosidad. La Gran-Gran entiende muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas no las comparte con nosotros.

Hacía años que no tenía esperanza... -cierra los ojos y levanta la cabeza al cielo, al parecer, ignorando mi pregunta. Su cara, pequeña y arrugada como una pasa, sobresale de la capucha del anorak. Es un rostro tan antiguo como el tiempo, parece tan frágil... Pero cuando el viento acaricia su piel, puedo ver una serena fortaleza en sus profundas arrugas - Pero esta ha renacido, y con más fuerza si cabe. -abre los ojos y nos mira. Tiene unos ojos de un profundo color azul, cenagosos y turbios como la superficie de un lago. Esos ojos han visto tantas cosas, tantas experiencias, que por un momento, siento miedo- Aang es el Avatar... Oh, por Tui, el Avatar... -un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo- Es una idea demasiado maravillosa para ser cierta. Sin embargo...

Exacto abuela. -mi hermano Sokka la mira decidido, con esa expresión de cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza- Y tenemos que recatarlo de ese estúpido soldado de la Armada. Es la única esperanza del mundo. Y si vas a impedírnoslo... -añade con voz dubitativa-

Sabréis que como cualquier abuela, sólo deseo tener a mi familia cerca y segura. -se me cae el alma a los pies- Y, cómo cualquier abuela también, sé cuando ha llegado el momento de dejarla marchar. Id. Salvadlo.

Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos estupefactos. ¡La sobre protectora Gran-Gran, que no nos dejaba salir por miedo a que resbalásemos con el hielo, quiere que vayamos a un buque de la Armada! ¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco? Pero habla en serio. Y, de repente, me entra miedo. Que mi abuela lo apruebe lo vuelve todo muchísimo más real, no meras fantasías infantiles.

Eso haremos, Gran-Gran. -Sokka asiente muy convencido- Esta noche estaremos todos cenando en el iglú y...

En esta bolsa, -interrumpe mi abuela, mientras saca una bolsita azul de su abrigo- están todas las monedas de Hielo Azul que le tocaron a la Sexta Tribu tras el último Ritual de la Extracción. -parece que le cuesta decir estas palabras, su voz suena forzosa pero decidida- Esas que nunca se usaron porqué en ese año dejaron de venir los comerciantes. Su espera ha concluido. Ah, y también necesitaréis sacos, mantas y tiendas... -mientras dice esto, va sacando diferentes paquetes de unas alforjas que no había visto antes-

¡Abuela, no nos vamos a las montañas de Spala! -protesto alarmada-

No, iréis mucho más allá de las montañas de Spala. -dice con voz suave. Nosotros la miramos confundidos- Habéis rescatado al Avatar de su sueño eterno. Ahora, vuestros destinos están irremediablemente unidos al de él. Debéis seguirlos adondequiera que vaya, pues sois lo único que tiene en este mundo. Ahora lo sé. -asiente, ahora parece muy convencida- Y puede que ese viaje no dure un día, o una semana, sino muchos meses, años quizá, eso no importa... Yo sólo sé que, a la vuelta, habré perdido a mis niños... Debo dejarlos ir. Volar... -su voz pierde consistencia. Y tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que quiere decir-

Pero abuela, ¡nunca hemos salido del Polo! -le digo asustada. Noto que me estoy poniendo pálida.

Es cierto, -Sokka se ha puesto pálido también- Solo aquella vez que fuimos a la Primera Tribu porque su jefe...

El destino no es una cosa para tomársela a la ligera. -dice mi abuela, con dureza. Pero noto que esto le está costando más de lo que quiere admitir- Y no he criado a un par de inútiles. Sois perfectamente capaces de desenvolveros por el mundo.

¿Cómo conseguiremos comida? ¿y quién lavará la ropa? ¿y cómo nos moveremos? -pregunto angustiada-

Katara, llevas más tiempo de lo necesario haciendo todas esas cosas. Y tu Sokka -se dirige a mi hermano- Sé de buena gana que no vas a dejar que os ataquen, ¿Verdad?

Claro. -mi hermano asiente, aunque sin mucha convicción.

Tendrá que ir a Ciudad Nívea a aprender Dominio del Agua, -sigue diciendo mi abuela- Y tú también. -me señala- Tendrá que aprender los cuatro Dominios y luego... acabar con esta maldita guerra. -silencio- Y vosotros le ayudaréis.

Pero abuela, ¡somos niños! -protesta Sokka, y le sale un leve graznido en la voz. Parece realmente aterrado- ¡Y es el Avatar, por todos los espíritus! ¡Tendrá a gente muchísimo mejor para que le ayude! Podrá aliarse con el Rey Tierra, o con poderosos maestros, y generales y gente importante... ¡Se verá involucrado en un montón de asuntos políticos!

Y vosotros iréis con él.

No puede... -digo en voz baja, con un poco de vergüenza- ¿No puede ir un adulto?

No sois niños que se escondan tras las rodillas de sus padres. Ese placer se os fue arrebatado a una edad muy temprana, por desgracia. Además, tenéis que ver mundo, no podéis quedaros aquí toda la vida, como hice yo... Y sois valientes, sé que os enfrentaréis a todo lo que se os pongo por delante. Lo sé.

Hay un momento de silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Les doy la espalda y me giro de cara al mar. El mar, siempre ha sido un elemento más del paisaje, pero ahora adquiere un nuevo significado. Observo cómo se abre ante mí, sus infinitas posibilidades, sus azules aguas que se extienden hacia todos los confines de la tierra. En el horizonte están las montañas de Spala, y más allá... más allá está el mundo. Un mundo que nos está esperando. Tiemblo, aunque no sé exactamente de qué. ¿Emoción? ¿Miedo? Supongo que una mezcla de las dos cosas.

Nunca he visto un árbol. Ni el desierto. Nunca he estado en alta mar. No sé cómo es la sensación de estar en la cima de una montaña, con el mundo a tus pies, o en una calle rodeada de gente. Y de repente noto un desesperado deseo de ver todas esas cosas, estoy harta del hielo y del frío. Quiero tener que quitarme el abrigo, andar hasta que me duelan los pies, levantarme con el sonido de los _pájaros_. Estoy harta de levantarme tiritando y tener que encender un fuego con los dedos sumidos en carne viva y los labios agrietados, harta de tener que pensar todo el día que comer, que cenar, harta de esta especie de rueda de responsabilidades que parece no acabarse... Nunca he tenido la necesidad de salir de aquí, pero ahora, esa necesidad es más urgente y apremiante que nunca. Miro a Sokka, y sé que él está pensando exactamente lo mismo y, de repente, me siento muy unida a mi hermano, nuestros pensamientos son uno, nuestras ansias una sola. Me devuelve la mirada, y, a la vez, asentimos despacio.

Tenéis unas alas muy bonitas... -dice la Gran-Gran con la voz extrañamente ronca- Ahora sólo tenéis que echar a volar...

Al mirarla, vuelvo a la realidad súbitamente. ¿Marcharse del Polo? ¿Dejar sola a la Gran-Gran? ¿Abandonar a toda la Tribu? Mi corazón está aquí, como dice Aang. Aang...

¡AANG! -exclamo. Me había olvidado completamente de él- ¡Mientras nosotros estamos aquí pensando, Aang sigue prisionero en ese inmundo barco!

¡Es verdad! -Sokka pega un bote y le echa una mirada de desconfianza a la canoa- No le alcanzaremos con esto...

Es cierto... -mi abuela parece tener la cabeza en otra parte.

La solución cae del cielo. Literalmente. Appa, el gigantesco bisonte volador de Aang aparece de la nada y ruge con urgencia.

Es su animal guía. Supongo que debe saber que está en peligro... -susurra Sokka.

No queremos dejarte sola, abuela... -digo, también en un susurro. Los dos miramos a nuestra abuela, y lo que dice a continuación parece costarle muchísimo-

Cuándo vuestros padres se casaron... -hace una pausa y se muerde un labio, indecisa- Bueno, se casaron muy jóvenes, ya lo sabéis, Hakoda tenía diecinueve años... Y, aunque no os tuvieron hasta muchos años después, se armó mucho revuelo en las Tribus del Sur... -revuelve la cabeza, parece estar a años luz de aquí, sumida en recuerdos lejanísimos- La noche antes de la boda, vuestro padre, a diferencia de como marca la tradición, pasó la noche en su iglú, conmigo. Me preguntó que le parecía mi decisión. Acababa de morir vuestro abuelo, en un horrible accidente de caza, y estaba un poco mustia... Pero le dije exactamente lo mismo que os voy a decir a vosotros. -nos miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo- Os tendré en mi corazón siempre, pase lo que pase y hagáis lo que hagáis. Recordad lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Rezaré todos los días que quedan de mi vida para que vuestra copa siempre esté llena, para que siempre haya alguien sosteniendo una vela para iluminar el camino. Si alguna vez estáis solos, o asustados, o en peligro, recordad que yo estoy con vosotros. Siempre. -entonces, saca una cosa de otra alforja, algo alargado con cosas verdes pegadas- Esto es una rama de olivo. Me la dio un comerciante la primera vez que vine aquí... Quiero que la tengáis vosotros. -nos la alargó- Esto es lo único verde que hay en el Polo Sur. Sigue manteniéndose fresco por una serie de propiedades que le eché. Y se mantendrá así siempre. Con esto quiero decir... a pesar de todas las cosas maravillosas que veáis, y que vais a ver, no me cabe la menor duda, recordad vuestro hogar, recordad la Sexta Tribu... Aquí siempre tendréis una familia, ocurra lo que ocurra.

Calla y nos contempla, deleitándose con nuestra vista. Sonríe pero es una sonrisa triste, aunque a la vez alegre, algo muy difícil de explicar. No sé qué decir. Echo una mirada de soslayo a Sokka, y veo que él tampoco.

Oh, abuela... -musito-

La Gran-Gran se acerca y me abraza. Me abraza tan fuerte que creo que me va a romper las costillas, pero no me importa, porque le devuelvo el abrazo con más fuerza aún. Cuándo no separamos, deposita sus manos en mis hombros y dice:

Adiós, mi pequeña maestra del Agua. Y tú, -se dirige a Sokka, que la abraza- Cuida bien de tu hermana.

No te preocupes, Gran-Gran. -Sokka agarra con mucha fuerza la rama de olivo y la guarda cuidadosamente entre los paquetes que nos ha dado la abuela.

Ponemos todo en la cesta de Appa y volvemos a bajar. Se produce un silencio incómodo.

Bueno... No tiene sentido esperarse más. Venga, marchaos.

¿Y el resto de la Tribu? -pregunta Sokka-

Ya se lo comunicaré... -parece que tiene prisa. Cruza los brazos, los descruza- Las despedidas siempre se alargan.

En silencio, nos subimos a la cesta, y Sokka coge las riendas.

¿Qué decía el calvito para que está cosa funcionase? -murmura pensativo- ¿Yap-Yap? ¿Pepe-Pep? -agita las riendas inútilmente, Appa no se mueve ni un milímetro- ¿Yeep-Yeep?

Súbitamente, Appa sacude la cola y salimos volando entre una nube de polvo helado. Chillo de sorpresa. No tenía pensado irme tan pronto. Quería mirar por última vez el Polo, hablar con la abuela... Sokka tampoco parece querer irse todavía. Pero Appa tiene otras ideas. Giramos la cabeza con frenesí, y vemos a nuestra abuela. Está llorando. No solloza, simplemente deja que las lágrimas le caigan por su arrugado rostro. Pero sonríe, y nos saluda con una mano. Después de un momento, en que parece debatir consigo misma, nos grita:

¡Katara, cepíllate el pelo! ¡Si no luego los enredos no se pueden quitar! ¡Y Sokka, acuérdate de cortarte las uñas de los pies! ¡Que luego hay que...!

Los dos nos miramos y esbozamos una sonrisa cómplice. Sokka hace bocina con las manos y grita a la abuela.

¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡HASTA PRONTOOO!

¡ADIÓS ABUELAAAA! -grito yo también-

Appa sólo me da un instante para echar un último vistazo a mi hogar, observar el hielo, las montañas, el cielo... Admirar los destellos de la luz invernal en el suelo helado, aspirar el aire limpio y puro del Polo. La Gran-Gran y la Sexta Tribu cada vez se hacen más pequeños, hasta que sólo son un diminuto punto en la inmensidad del blanco. Y delante nuestro sólo está el mar y el cielo, amplio, bello, perfecto, eterno. Pero una mancha negra ensucia el paisaje, algo que parece una embarcación con chimenea... Sin que nadie le diga nada, Appa se dirige hacia allí.

Ahora entiendo cuándo Waipo decía que yo era un niño "huracanado". En dos días he puesto a una chica contra su familia, he puesto en peligro a toda una tribu y he logrado que los ígneos me secuestren. Ah, y he utilizado el Dominio por primera vez en mi vida para hacer daño a alguien. Eso es un récord, incluso para mí, y estamos hablando de una persona que ha empezado una guerra y que es el Avatar.

Creo que no es consciente. Es más, estoy seguro de que no tiene ni la más remota idea de la trascendencia que ha tenido en mí. Está aquí plantado, sujetando mi bastón con ambas manos y mirándolo con gesto de desconcierto. Dudo que sepa para qué sirve. No tengo nada contra la Nación del Fuego, pero los ígneos siempre han sido unos incultos. No les interesa nada más allá de sus adoradas islitas, son bastante egocéntricos en ese aspecto. Y este espécimen parece ser el ejemplo perfecto de ígneo medio. Lo único que se le ocurre decir es:

Un regalo estupendo para mi padre... -frunce el ceño (el efecto es bastante cómico, hace su ceja quemada menos siniestra) y añade- Aunque claro, qué vas a saber tú de padres, si te criaron unos monjes...

No contesto. Creo que soy espiritualmente incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, y su absoluta ignorancia no ayuda. Detrás de él, hay un anciano gordo con una curiosa expresión: parece medio de culpabilidad y medio de triunfo. En cambio, el joven soldado está sencillamente extasiado de haberme encontrado, aunque lo intenta ocultar reprimiendo su sonrisa. Bien, pues que lo disfrute mientras pueda, porque no me pienso quedar.

¿No vas a decir nada, Avatar? -pregunta con voz socarrona- Mejor, así nos ahorramos charlas innecesarias. Ya lo decía mi padre... Ésto, a mis aposentos... quiero decir, a mi camarote. -le da mi bastón a un soldado, que se aleja corriendo- Y esto... -me señala con una cabezada y esta vez, no puede reprimir su repugnante sonrisa- a las mazmorras. El rumbo... Ciudad Ígnea.

Un par de soldados bastante maleducados me cogen por las argollas de las cadenas y me obligan a avanzar hacia el castillo de proa. Antes de alejarnos del todo, aún puedo oír al odioso chico comunicar al hombre gordo:

Creo que le diré a Huo que me bañe...

No puedo reprimir una risotada. Hay que ser inútil para no saber bañarse solo. Luego recuerdo que a los nobles ígneos les gusta que les hagan todo. Compadezco al pobre Huo, quienquiera que sea, tiene que ser difícil soportarlo durante todo el día.

Aún puedo ver al monje Gyatso de pie, delante de todos nosotros, comunicándonos que se nos ha concedido el Servicio, cómo a todos los de nuestra raza. Se rasca la barbilla con aire ausente, como si estuviera pensando en cosas tan trascendentales que apenas logramos entender. Veo a los espíritus áureos, pintados detrás de él. Sus rostros bondadosos me miran, cálidos, dándome la bienvenida. Oigo la ronca voz del monje en mis oídos. Los espíritus saben que el Dominio no puede ser usado para herir a otras personas, ni controlarlas ni abusar de ellas. El Servicio es poder, y el poder es responsabilidad para con los demás. Somos Maestros, debemos respetar a otros que sean de nuestra condición y proteger a aquellos que no lo son. Porque por eso existe el Dominio. Para servir a los demás y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

He dañado a alguien... el aire se ha vuelto elemento peligroso, cruel, dañino. Yo lo he corrompido. No quería luchar, pero él me ha obligado. Su siniestra cara quemada vuelve a mi mente, sus ojos centelleantes de furia, una furia orientada hacia mí. Tiemblo, la inseguridad se apodera de mi alma. Noto que nunca más podré hacer Dominio. No soy digno de él.

He hecho daño... Los temblores me recorren todo el cuerpo, un nudo de ansiedad me hace respirar agitadamente, tanto, que apenas puedo inspirar, me ahogo, el aire no quiere entrar. Y su rostro vuelve a mí una vez, y otra, y siento temor...

La verdad, la oscura soledad de una celda es lo que mejor le vendría a mi atormentado espíritu, necesito meditar largamente sobre lo ocurrido. Pero sé que si dejo que estos soldados me metan en la mazmorra, no saldré de ella hasta que me ilumine el ardiente sol de la Nación. Y eso no lo puedo permitir.

Supongo que nunca habéis luchado con un Maestro del Aire... No tenéis ni idea d-de las armas que llegamos a utilizar. -incluso dentro de mi cabeza, la amenaza suena tonta-

Por suerte, los dos me ignoran, aunque quizás me empujan con más impaciencia. Ya veo la infranqueable puerta de hierro. El pasillo se estrecha, me encierra. Es ahora o nunca. Respiro hondo. Su rostro. No puedo hacerlo. Vuelvo a temblar.

Una ventisca tumba a los dos soldados, que sueltan las cadenas y caen desconcertados. Corro y doy un viraje contra la puerta de hierro, el movimiento me alivia. Utilizo el aire viciado y metálico del pasillo para volar, y aprovecho el punzante extremo del casco de un soldado para romper las cadenas.

Corro como nunca he corrido en vida, pero estoy completamente perdido. Todo son pasillos de metal, llenos de tuberías y puertas cerradas. Me da la sensación de estar internándome en las entrañas de alguna horrible bestia. Y no ayuda los gritos que oigo detrás de mí de "¡El Avatar! ¡Se escapa!"

Entro por una puerta entreabierta y el abominable rostro de Agni me recibe. Mira que es repugnante la deidad ígnea. No sé cómo pueden dormir tranquilos con ese monstruo vigilando sus estancias.

Oigo un grito de terror y algo hacerse añicos. Me doy la vuelta súbitamente.

Es un chico, su tez pálida me recuerda a Innisak, el niño ígneo criado en la Tribu. Me está mirando con cara de susto, parece a punto de caerse al suelo. Va dando vueltas a mi alrededor, observándome en completo silencio, lívido como la cera, como si estuviese en presencia de una feroz bestia. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero él se lleva la mano a los labios, y después de un breve instante de vacilación, me señala un armario situado a mi lado.

Le lanzo una tímida sonrisa, quiero darle las gracias. Él esboza una sonrisa temblorosa. Esta extraña atmósfera de tranquilidad me relaja, y la evidente amabilidad de este ígneo disipa la inseguridad. Pienso que tal vez pueda salir de aquí ileso.

Pero la sensación de triunfo dura poco. La puerta se abre con estrépito, y, por un momento, nos quedamos inmóviles. El chico de la cara quemada, sudando y jadeando, se para en seco al abrir la puerta, y nosotros dos estamos demasiado impresionados como para movernos.

¿H... Huo? -pregunta el chico, confuso. Lo mira y entonces parece recobrar el sentido porque vocifera- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ, COMO TE ATREVES A AYUDARLE MALNACIDO!

Huo pierde el escaso color que le queda en la cara y sale corriendo. E inmediatamente después, tengo al ígneo encima de mí. Pero yo ya estoy preparado. No voy a mirarle. No quiero ver su rostro desfigurado y monstruoso. No voy a hacerle daño. Esquivo sus llamaradas, salto por las paredes, utilizo los muebles para protegerme. Pero no conseguirá corromperme. No esta vez.

¡LUCHA, PEQUEÑO AVATAR! -ruge.

La potencia de su voz me hace mirarlo a los ojos, y la visión de esos ojos sombríos y atormentados (los ojos de mi primera víctima) me hace perder el poco control que me queda. Noto una punzada de miedo, elevo el colchón que hay en un rincón y le pego repetidas veces contra la pared hasta que el pobre cae rendido.

Salgo y miro frenéticamente a derecha e izquierda. Encuentro una pequeña escalerilla y la subo atropelladamente, resbalando y tropezando con los escalones. Creo que he olvidado que puedo (o podía) volar.

Desemboco en una maravillosa sala del timón, con una balconada de metal que se abre al mar y al cielo. En cuanto salgo, respiro con alivio este aire tan puro, tan limpio, que entra sin problemas por mis pulmones. Desplego mi bastón y me dispongo a salir, pero lo que veo en el cielo me hace perder el equilibrio.

Es Appa, y encima de él va (apenas puedo creerlo) Katara y Sokka, al parecer, con intención de rescatarme.

La noche de la Nieve Negra pasó algo que cambió mi vida para siempre. Estaba oculto detrás de una tienda, intentando contener los temblores, mirando al cielo con la vista emborronada por los mocos y las lágrimas, pidiendo, suplicando que aquel infierno terminara y yo pudiera volver seguro a la apacibilidad de mi hogar. Susurro con desesperada urgencia las oraciones que la Gran-Gran me enseñó, rezando a Akkua, a Tui, a La, a quien quiera que esté para escucharme. Pero sus todopoderosos e omniscientes silencios son lo único que recibo. La indiferencia del oscuro cielo del Polo para con el sufrimiento y los llantos de este pobre niño me hace perder la poca compostura que conservo.

Pero algo interrumpe mis fervores plegarias. Un terrible soldado, tan alto, tan negro, tan amenazante; está cogiendo por las muñecas a la pequeña Taknik, que tiembla, se retuerce por el suelo, grita socorro, pero el soldado le tapa la boca con violencia. Nadie acude a la llamada de auxilio de la pequeña Taknik. Sólo yo estoy, al otro lado de la lona de la tienda, oyendo sus desesperados sonidos. Pronto solo se oye el silencio. Gemidos. Chillidos de voz estrangulada. La pequeña Taknik susurra "basta, basta por favor..." El roce de las pieles, el roce del metal de la armadura del soldado contra la piel blanda y suave de Taknik. Un suspiro de placer. Jadeos. Alcanzo a ver, por el resquicio de las lonas, a la negra y terrible figura del soldado aprisionando a la pequeña Taknik, cuyo rostro está paralizado en una mueca de eterno padecimiento. Él suelta bufidos, murmura cosas ininteligibles, Taknik se resiste, él la pega.

Y a pesar de que ya oigo los gritos de mi abuela y mi hermana llamándome en la oscuridad, no puedo despegar los pies del lugar dónde estoy. Noto algo húmedo que baja por mi pierna. El soldado se levanta trabajosamente y se va por debajo de la lona. Y alcanzo entrever a Taknik, que yace muda e inmóvil, como un muñeco con el que nadie más quiere jugar. Hay algo, su postura, sus extremidades dobladas en ángulos imposibles, sus pestañas y sus labios, temblando imperceptiblemente. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Hay algo horrible, algo oscuro y perverso más allá de la maldad normal, es algo tan lóbrego, tan diabólico, que al principio me estremezco de cabeza a los pies. Taknik abre los ojos y me encuentra observándola. Ella llora. Está tan bella y tan pálida, tan fija en su abstracción, con una expresión tan completamente salvaje y como sonámbula, en un sueño de interminable horror. Tiene los ojos completamente abiertos y sus cabellos castaños caen en dos espesos bucles sobre su ropa, que está desaliñada y arrugada. Y el recuerdo se esfuma.

No me mata salvar al Avatar. Si no fuera porque nuestros destinos están "irremediablemente unidos al de él" y los ojos de cabrita degollada que pone Katara cada vez que lo ve, tal vez no hubiera venido. Sinceramente, no me parece la persona más adecuada para iniciar una empresa de tales envergaduras: ir a Ciudad Nívea, por su fuera poco.

Es demasiado relajado. No se toma las cosas en serio. Sólo me inspira una especie de desdeñoso desdén, algo rayano a la indiferencia más absoluta. Aang es un niño. Da igual lo que Katara diga. Aun así, es el Avatar, y me guste o no, está en su poder cambiar la desastrosa situación de nuestro mundo. Y me doy cuenta de que quiero seguirlo. Quiero ayudarlo con todas mis fuerzas, lo sé al recordar el rostro blanco de Taknik, las cenizas pútridas de la Nieve Negra, el fantasma del pasado de Madre. Quiero que la Nación de Fuego sufra. Que se imparta justicia, que paguen por su abominable crimen. Pro las miles de vidas rotas, de familias destrozadas, de pérdidas y de desesperanzas. Todo es por su culpa. Quiero que paguen.

La venganza no es buena, dice la Gran-Gran. Pero ahora mismo es lo que siento. Estoy tan furioso que si tuviera el Don ya hubiera hecho saltar algo por los aires.

El poderoso Appa acaba de aterrizar en la cubierta de un barco. A mi derecha, una figura naranja perseguida por grandes llamaradas corre hacia nosotros.

¡AANG! ¡Hemos venido a rescatarte! -anuncia de forma tan innecesaria Katara- ¡Rápido, sube!

Aang corre con urgencia pero los soldados del fuego están demasiado cerca, lanzando llamaradas, gritando, y, bueno, haciendo alboroto y molestando. Ni siquiera me parecen enemigos. Sólo cositas pequeñas y gritonas que no tienen ninguna importancia, sólo son un estorbo. Sin embargo, el Avatar no piensa lo mismo. Corre tan rápido que parece que vuela (ah no, está volando, sus pies apenas rozan la cubierta). Un soldado alza el brazo para coger su hombro... saco mi lanza, pero Katara me detiene con una mano.

Déjame a mí. -susurra-

Hay algo extraño en su mirada. Es ese brillo en los ojos tan especial, que parece tan antiguo como el tiempo y a la vez tan inseguro y precoz como una titilante luz. Mi hermana pretende hacer Dominio, justo ahora. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y una bola de agua emerge de la superficie de mar. La miro asombrado. Aang la mira asombrado. Incluso los soldados (entre los cuales se encuentra el irritante chico de la cicatriz) dejan un momento las llamaradas y observan con temor la bola de agua, que levita hasta ellos. Con una orden de mi hermana, la bola se solidifica y impacta contra los soldados. Éstos, caen en todas direcciones, evidentemente desconcertados de lo que acaba de pasar.

Aprovechando la confusión, Aang se empieza a subir a la cesta de Appa. Por desgracia, el chico de la cicatriz le coge un pie y vocifera:

¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte Avatar!

¡Déjame en paz! -rápidamente me pongo en tensión. El tono de Aang ha sido de auténtico miedo. Ha gritado con un chillido agudísimo, casi un gemido, parece que tenga ganas de llorar. Aang da patadas, pero el otro chico le tiene sujeto del tobillo.

¡Suéltalo! -Katara, que parece un poco mareada, intenta soltar los puños del chico, que se aferran con saña al pie del Avatar. Entonces él le pega una bofetada que la deja tumbada a tres metros de distancia.

Una furia terrible emerge inmediatamente de mi estómago, ¿cómo se atreve este imbécil a pegar a mi hermana? ¿Por qué no nos dejará en paz?

Pero nuevamente, alguien me lleva la delantera. Y no es ni Katara ni el chico de la cicatriz. Es Aang.

Está levitando en el aire, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos abiertos. Sucede lo mismo que sucedió la primera vez que lo encontramos. De él emerge una luz azul intensísima, tanto que me ciega y no me permite ver nada. Alcanzo a atisbar como Aang mueve la mano y la bola de hielo se vuelve a convertir en agua y, de un plumazo, destierra al chico de la cicatriz a varios metros de distancia. Se queda unos instantes en esa posición, tan grotesca pero tan elegante a la vez, y luego cae, sin previo aviso, como su fuera una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos. Queda tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

Pero ahora no me puedo preocupar por él, voy rápidamente a las riendas de Appa y le chillo con urgencia "¡Yeep-Yeep! ¡Yeep-Yeep!" a lo que el animal obedece sin rechistar.

Nos alejamos volando del barco inmundo, y aún tienen fuerzas de enviarnos otra llamarada, pero ya estamos demasiado lejos para que nos alcance.

Una vez que el barco sólo es un molesto punto en el paisaje, me giro hacia los otros dos. Katara se frota la mejilla con furia, parece más enfadada que dolorida, y corrobora mi suposición el que me chille muy indignada:

¡Ese... ese espécimen me ha dado una bofetada! ¡Como si fuera una vulgar criada! ¿Qué se ha creído? -pregunta enrabiada.

Aún se frota la mejilla, y ese brillo en sus ojos aún no ha desaparecido. Estoy muy impresionado por cómo ha usado el Dominio hoy. Parece mentira, pero esa gran estupidez nos ha salvado. Katara tiene los cabellos revueltos, las mejillas encendidas, bufa como un toro. Se aparta los cabellos de la frente con fastidio. Ahora, en este instante, tiene un aspecto fiero, casi imponente. Y pienso que tal vez no haya que protegerla tanto como creo. Pienso que Katara, ha dejado de ser una niña.

No puedo decir lo mismo del Avatar, por desgracia. Ha recobrado el sentido, y ya no parece la poderosa figura que levitaba en el aire y hacía Dominio del agua. Está sentado, se abraza las rodillas y oculta la cabeza. Sus hombros tiemblan, y me doy cuenta de lo estrechos y delgados que son. Me doy cuenta de lo pequeño y enjuto que es, de lo debilucho, pálido y enclenque que está. Seguramente yo tengo el doble de espalda que él, por Tui, incluso Katara es más alta.

Resopla, intenta contener las lágrimas, todo él se fe sacudido por fuertes temblores. Katara me echa una mirada de inquietud antes de acercarse a Aang, poco a poco.

Aang... ¿estás bien? -pregunta- No te preocupes, ya ha pasado todo. Ya ha pasado...

Pero sus palabras tienen el efecto contrario del deseado. Sólo consiguen que Aang empiece a jadear más fuerte, con voz cada vez más chillona y aguda, parece que se esté ahogando. Entonces, un sentimiento extraño me cruza el pecho. Yo debo cambiar esto. Debo protegerle y enseñarle a ser un buen guerrero si queremos acabar con esta horrible guerra. Y no tiene a nadie más. Aquí sentado, luchando por contener el llanto, sólo hace que inspirarme lástima. Los pensamientos de antes me parecen inocuos y vacíos. Aang necesita a alguien que le guíe. Y podrá tener ayuda de militares y de reyes, de emperadores y príncipes... pero también tendrá la mía.

Aang, -yo también me acerco a él, y le digo con seriedad- Échalo todo, no te lo guardes, si quieres llorar, llora.

Tardamos bastante, entre Katara y yo, a tranquilizar al Avatar. Le susurramos en voz baja, con voz tranquilizadora y pausada, como hemos aprendido de la Gran-Gran, que a su vez nos lo hacía a nosotros. Al final, Aang levanta el rostro y nos observa con inquietud.

¿Qué te pasa? -Katara parece muy preocupada- Después de todo, al final todo ha salido bien...

Nada va a salir bien, -la interrumpe Aang- Esto no está bien, nada de esto está bien. -su voz vuelve a ser normal, pero está impregnada de una tristeza tan profunda y sincera que me choca. Y me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que veo a Aang triste.

¿Por qué?

Es... él. El...chico ese. He luchado contra él.

Y formidablemente, además. -añado-

Yo... -Aang parece no haberme escuchado- Los monjes me enseñaron a no pelear, a evitar conflictos, a hablar... a amar...

Espera un momento, -le interrumpo- ¿todo esto es por qué has luchado? Te defendiste, eso hiciste. No hay nada malo.

Él. Me ha usado... a su antojo. Me siento un juguete. Me ha forzado a luchar. Me ha corrompido...

Aang si quieres acabar esta guerra tendrás saber luchar. No hay otra manera. -le digo cortante- No hay otra manera. -repito-

Tiene que haberla. -el rostro de Aang está ausente, carente de toda expresión, parece sumido en reflexiones muy profunda- Creo... creo que me alegro de que el monje Gyatso y todos estén muertos. Así no me pueden ver. No pueden ver que estoy sucio. Sucio y lleno de pecado...

Aang. -es Katara, por fin habla, ella lo solucionará. Ahora resulta que el pequeño Avatar no quiere luchar. ¡Pues estamos apañados!- En esta guerra muere gente. Muchas personas. Cada día. Tiene que acabarse. ¿Lo entiendes? -él asiente- Muy bien, ya nos preocuparemos de ese tema luego. Ahora hay que decidir qué haremos...

¿Qué haremos? -dice Aang- Os llevaré de vuelta a la Tribu y después tendré que ir a Ciudad Nívea a aprender Dominio del agua...

No, Aang. -digo con suavidad- Nosotros iremos contigo.

¿Qué? -nos mira, incrédulo. Su asombro me hace sonreír- ¿Por qué?

Porque somos tus amigos. -responde Katara con decisión- Y, bueno, "nuestros destinos están irremediablemente unidos al tuyo", pero eso es lo de menos. ¡No puedes ir por el mundo sin amigos! -exclama, sonriendo-

Oh, vaya. -está tan sorprendido y a la vez tan agradecido de que le acompañemos, que suelto una gran carcajada, la primera en varios días.

Los otros dos me siguen, ríen conmigo, reímos los tres. Y aquí reunidos encima de Appa, viajando a un destino incierto, con el sol del Polo poniéndose y los rayos dibujando luces y sombras en el paisaje helado, es cuándo pienso que, tal vez conseguiremos salir todos bien parados de esta locura. Que, realmente, todo va a salir bien.


End file.
